Beyond the Music Box
by SweetAyu
Summary: Why do I love you? I crave for your body, your soul, your life. First meetings, childhood friends, music, prejudice, doubts, hatred, love triangles, vengeance... Do you love me? Mini stories and one-shot collections based on the relationship of Sesshoumaru and Rin. This collection of the stories involve romance, passion, and hints of angst, hurt, and comfort.
1. Prisoner of Love

**Hello, fellow readers,** well I finally decided to update this writing project up to public viewing/reading entertainment. This idea is created to make different variety of one-shots or mini stories however you would prefer to call them focusing on Romance in general relationships. I will also tend to add some tragedy mini stories from time to time. I guess this is sort of like a collection arc for everyone's enjoyment. Enjoy reading and don't forget to **please Read and Review the chapter**, to tell me your thoughts about the story. My first one-shot series is dedicated to one of my reviewer, for her hardcore support by reviewing wonderful comments in all my stories. This is a gift for **Mistress Ayako.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha doesn't belong to me, RT is the rightful owner.

* * *

She tapped her high heel shoe on the brown sand feeling irritation climb up her back. The black ominous clouds above her head gave the initiative that a rain storm was heading this way._ Where is he? _

_Why did I agree to go out with Samuel again? I should have known he was up to no good taking me out of town like that. I need to remind myself to never have my boyfriend- now my current Ex boyfriend- ditch me in the middle of nowhere, in an isolated roadway, after breaking up with him._ Her train of thought was cut off as thunder rumbled loudly in the area causing her to shiver.

Rin's green hazel eyes shone in happiness, as she recognized a familiar car that belonged to her best friend. It came to a stop only a few feet away from her standing figure. Feeling the start of raindrops falling down from the sky, she hurried to enter the Corvette GT vehicle.

"Thank you for coming to pick me up, Sesshomaru." Rin gratefully thanked the owner of the car. She knew him well enough to know that he drove 65 kilometers per hour."No problem. Be grateful, I even bothered to come 'rescue you'." The full-fledged dog demon said. "Sorry." Rin manage to say before biting her lower lip._ His posture's so tense... Did his business trip with his co-partner not go well for his father's company?_

"How did your business trip go?" Rin asked as she played with the seat belt. "It didn't go that great." Sesshomaru replied back his attention on the road. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rin asked. "It's best if we don't touch that conversation." He replied back. "What do you want to talk about, then?" Rin asked.

She didn't receive a reply to her question. _I guess he doesn't want to talk with me, right now._

The trip down the empty highway was true boredom as Rin watched the wipers clear up the rain pouring down on the car's window shield. The light electronic music playing on the radio was causing Rin to fall asleep and she didn't like that._ -I fell asleep in Samuel's car and he took benefit of that to drive me, who knows how many hours away from my house. _Rin thought vaguely. Sleeping on a car seat also caused her back to ache afterwards; she really didn't want her shoulders feeling like if they were carrying lead and metal, again.

"What is this? I thought you were taking me home!" Rin whispered to Sesshomaru as he parked outside the Embassy's Suite Hotel.

"This is a heavy storm for us to be driving in the highway. Beside's your house is still six hours away from here." Sesshomaru explained. The doors of the car unlocked as they both got out of the car. They were under the protection of the roof's drive opening.

_He's right, that's too far away to travel in with this heavy rainstorm. I guess I can't really complain._

"I'm going to go park the car, properly. Can you order separate rooms for us?" Sesshomaru asked as he handed Rin his Visa credit card.

Rin pouted before glancing away from the rainstorm. "Okay, do you want me to take your suitcase with me?" she said.

"It's in the backseat of the car." Sesshomaru replied back, calmly. He got back inside the car and started it up again. Rin sighed before opening the backdoor and taking out the medium suitcase he used to take for his business trip._ I guess I can take that as a yes. He can be so unreasonable at times like this._

Rin stepped inside the building and walked up to the front attendant desk. She greeted the middle age woman who had a smile on her face. She talked with the lady about staying the night here and estimating the price for the rooms. "Would you like the rooms to be separate or next to each other?" The lady asked politely.

"Umm, I think I'll take a single suite room, instead. Is there any available room by any chance?" Rin said changing her mind about wasting Sesshomaru's money for two rooms. They were only staying for tonight, after all. She never did like using some else's money.

"Yes, there is a room available. It's on the top floor." She said looking over her computer and papers.

"I'll take it, then. I'll be paying with credit." Rin said tapping the visa card earnestly over the countertop. _Hopefully Sesshomaru won't be too molested by the new arrangements._

"The room only has one bed, though. Do you wish to still change the prior arrangements?" The lady asked her client. "Ah, yes that's fine with me." Rin said curling her hair around her index finger.

Sesshomaru walked inside the lobby carrying his laptop bag. He was soon standing next to Rin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything going alright?" he asked.

"Of course, I ordered a room for the both of us to share." Rin said with a smile as she placed a hand on top of his own. The lady stared at them wearily, before handing back the credit card to Rin. "I'll need the signature of Mr. Williams." She said pointing to the receipt with a pen.

"Of course," he said giving a quick glare at Rin for her impudence in changing the sleeping arrangements. The woman was probably thinking dirty thoughts inside her small brain. He was a young looking demon, but was known to be much older than Rin's age.

Rin giggled and smiled at the lady, "We eloped because my daddy is very strict with me. Don't we make a cute couple?" She said with a teasing smile.

"o-of course," the woman replied back wearing a fake smile on her lips.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. _Quit messing around._ He said silently with his piercing stare.

Both individuals boarded the elevator making sure to press the sixth floor button that would lead them to their paid room.

"What was that, back there?" Sesshomaru asked as the elevator traveled up the floors. "I was just having some fun. Stop being such a fun-sucker, Sesshomaru." Rin said with a pout.

"Hn, whatever," He responded back.

"Rin, what happened this time? Why was I forced to pick you up in that stranded road." he asked, breaking the silence. Rin attempted a smile his way, glad that he was showing a little bit of kindness.

"Well, I accepted an invitation to go out with my ex-boyfriend, but he only took me way out here so he could take advantage of me. I got really mad with Samuel for lying to me. I then got out of the car and rejected to climb back inside. Eventually, he ended up ditching me there." Rin answered, her eyes shining with hidden fire of rage. _I wasn't about to go have sex with him inside that car. We barely knew each other for a few weeks, for crying out loud. _

"I see," he responded back. He was a bit disturbed to find that out, but decided to not comment about it.

"Hey Sesshomaru, don't you think they should promote J-Pop music inside the elevators, instead of these crappy tuneless musicals?" Rin stated with pride of thinking up of the idea.

"I think that idea is already being used in other countries." Sesshomaru contradicted. He wasn't trying to be rude just truthful.

"Meany!" Rin exclaimed childishly. She was thinking about throwing a raspberry in his direction, but decided to calm down her hyper fuel. She didn't want the cameras around the hotel to film her acting silly.

Rin wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's nearby arm. Her height was small compare to his tall height. Rin silently stared at his handsome features from her peripheral view. _I want to see his smile _Rin thought pensively as her heartbeat increased speed remembering a memory. Her heartbeat didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Have you already informed your parents that you won't be arriving home, tonight?" He asked, ignoring the tension between them. Rin's body couldn't lie to him even if he wanted it to.

"Yes, they know I was going to be taking a ride back home with you. Dad didn't like the idea of Samuel taking me out of town without his permission. He's probably going to fire him when he shows up to work on Monday. Besides, my father trusts you to not tarnish his precious daughter." Rin said releasing his arm and walking to stand in front of him.

"I'll call them right now and tell them that we'll be staying in a hotel. Of course, I'll also just tell daddy we got separate rooms." Rin said taking out her cell phone.

"Rin, this wasn't such a good idea after all. Don't you think you went too far with having us share the same room," Sesshomaru said staring down at his best friend. Rin titled her head and leaned forward pressing a tender kiss on his cheek.

Sesshomaru lifted a hand to caress her cheek that caused the girl to blush. _Why is it so hard for me to stop temptation?_

He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips, but her index finger separated their lips from touching. "The fun's over." She whispered, before the elevator doors opened. It was time to enter back to reality. At least for the moment, while Rin made the phone call to her daddy.

"I get dibs on the shower!" Rin exclaimed as Sesshomaru closed the door of the suite room."Enjoy." Sesshomaru muttered, throwing the key card on a nearby table.

He settled his suitcase on top of the bed before taking a seat on the soft, sofa cushion. He sighed, silently, letting his fingers unbutton the buttons from his white shirt and loosening his tie. The sound of water running was heard in the background, as Sesshomaru allowed his tensed muscles to relax.

Ten minutes later, Rin came out of the shower drying her hair with a towel in one hand."Hey, Sesshomaru, can I borrow some of your spare clothes? Mine are all dirty and sweaty." Rin said, as she paraded inside the expensive suite room in nothing, but a wrapped towel hiding her body curves.

"Go ahead." he answered shifting his smart 'glasses' with his index finger as he eyed his half-naked friend._ Why does she have to tempt me so much? _

"Yay thanks." Rin replied back towards his stoic answer. She comfortably raided his suitcase, before finding a comfortable shirt to wear. Sesshomaru decided to return back to working on writing his report. He also gave Rin her privacy as she dropped the towel to the floor, and changed behind him.

Some time passed between them as Rin watched a television series on the TV propped on top of a chestnut table. She soon grew tired and turned the TV off.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to go to sleep, soon?" Rin questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He said nothing as Sesshomaru silently took notice that she was wearing one of his favorite shirts. Rin rested her head on his shoulder, "You should forget about work and take a vacation, Sesshomaru. You need it." Rin chided softly.

"I don't need the vacations." he replied, closing his laptop after saving his work and shutting the software down."Yes, you do." Rin argued, her breath sending silent shivers of pleasure down his back."Fine, let's go to sleep. We have a long day, tomorrow." Sesshomaru announced, as he pulled softly away from his best friend's embrace.

"Mhh, fine," Rin said, agreeing.

After turning off the lights, Rin walked back to the king size bed and pulled the covers off from the right side, before getting inside. The sound of the rain pattering hard on the outside window was heard making Rin squirm, feeling incommoded. She never did like sleeping during rainstorms.

It didn't take too long to find Rin in the arms of Sesshomaru, as she rested her face on the crook of his neck."Rin," He murmured in the darkness.

"Yes?" she murmured, back.

"Don't forget your goodnight kiss." He whispered softly, letting his fingers caress her waist. Rin allowed her lips to skim his elf-like ear, before whispering." goodnight Sesshomaru,"

She finished saying this as she pressed her soft, round lips against his mouth. The kiss between them felt so incredible to them as if experiencing it for the first time, again.

_They didn't really know when it had first started, but indiscreetly they had turned from best friends to lovers. Rin's father doesn't approve of Rin dating older men. Her father had even punished her beforehand to show her that he was serious. Even though Rin loved her father very much, she couldn't help, but go against him and keep this relationship with Sesshomaru a secret. Somehow, they were both prisoners of their own love._


	2. Love can be complicated

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. This plot bunny was formed after hearing a really good foreign song.

Hello everyone, Sesshomaru is slightly OOC in this story. I can't seem to master Sesshomaru's real emotionless personality... I feel like this story was too rushed and feels a bit rusty, but I've had this file stored in my hard drive for almost two years...but I really wanted to share it. So enjoy reading it.

Date written: 12/13/08

Word Count: 4,768

* * *

**X-Love can be complicated-X**

* * *

The sunset rays slowly descended and illuminated the park located on top of a hill. Next to the swings stood a bench where two children sat close to each other. The small boy had short silver hair while the small girl had cropped black hair; half was pulled up into a small side ponytail. Both children were laughing lightly and taking in the beautiful sunset.

"Ah! Don't you just love the sunsets, Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned who giggled and tugged on one of his silver hair strands that were an unnatural color from her plain black strands."Yeah, they're pretty cool." Sesshomaru replied as he released the captured blue butterfly from his hand's grasp. In truth, he silently enjoyed her company more than the simple heartwarming sunset announcing the day's ending. "Sesshomaru, we will always be friends right?"

Year: 1999

Rin Noto & Sesshomaru Taisho

XXX

Year: 2010

Rin's raven mid length hair swayed to the side as the breeze picked up directed from the bicycle's speed. Her arms were wrapped around Sesshomaru's muscular torso as he peddled the bicycle down the street heading towards Miyaji High School.

The red bicycle came to stop in front of the school's gate where Jinta and Kira stood on the sides. Their duty was to close the gate of Miyaji once the bell warning rang. Rin got off the bicycle and stared at her best friend, "I'll see you after school, Sesshomaru." She said with a smile as she waved goodbye to him. He nodded before speeding back down the heavy traffic streets of Kyoto. Rin then proceeded to walk inside the building and towards her shoe locker.

XXX

After doing a quick warm-up, Sesshomaru proceeded in delivering the morning newspapers. His walk routine was a limit of ten miles as he spends half of his morning working to satisfy people that aren't even worth satisfying, but the job brought him money and that was enough for him.

Rin's back was leaning against the yard's fence as she counted the clouds on the blue sky. She was wearing her PE uniform that consisted of a white shirt with her name sewed on it, blue bloomer, school socks, and school-brought out gym shoes. She had always hated the bloomers they were forced to wear as they made her thighs and long legs stand out. _Why did they ever invent this thick polyester briefs? The perverts who invented them might as well just call them underwear for its size. Lately, Sesshomaru's been acting strange. I wonder what Sesshomaru does while I'm at school? He never wants to share things with me. I wonder what he is up to-_

"Hey, Rin, what are you thinking about?" Sango asked, a close friend, to her daydreaming friend.

"Mm, nothing really," Rin answered as she stared at her friend's friendly chocolate eyes.

"Ha! I bet you were thinking about your prince charming." exclaimed her kind and active friend named, Kagome.

"I was not!" retorted back Rin with a blush.

"Alright Rin, tell us who's your prince charming." Sango asked, she was also known as the 'protective mother' of their group. Sango knew Martial arts skills and this was a deadly weapon she used on boys she didn't like messing with her or her close friends.

"I bet its Hojo! Or maybe it's Jinta!" Kagome exclaimed with a knowing grin making Rin fidget under her friend's intense gazes. _I can't just tell them I was worrying about Sesshomaru...what should I tell them!_

XXX

Koga landed a punch, but was blocked by Sesshomaru who countered back on the punching round. Ayame, Koga's red haired girlfriend, watch the two men box in the ring court. The median size gym was filled with equipment that related to sports the owner corresponded for his clients. They both had their boxing gloves, a head guard, mouthpiece, and a protective cup. The punches were nothing near called friendly as they were measured hard and strong willed.

Koga, who was training to become national state champion boxer, didn't give Sesshomaru a break despite the fact that Sesshomaru was merely a stand in trainer. Sesshomaru's job consisted of being a practice partner for Koga to use, before his boxing match debut came through. The pay was good and that was all it mattered to Sesshomaru. Ayame, on the other hand worried constantly about her boyfriend being a boxer. This trial brought a lot of hardship to their relationship.

XXX

_He's late again._

Rin waited patiently by the tree after school waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive."Rin!" called out the boy with unusual silver hair cropped to his mid-neck. Rin walked out of the school gates as she was greeted by Sesshomaru and his red bicycle. She boarded the vehicle making sure to wrap her arms around his waist for support. The ride home was calm and relaxing as Rin forgot all about her worries in the upcoming exams."Rin, I brought you something." Sesshomaru said in his cool and deep male voice."What is it?" Rin asked in curiosity as she watched Sesshomaru take out an apple from one of his pockets. She graciously took the apple, her favorite fruit and bit into it."Thank you." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist once more.

They traveled around the streets in his red bicycle taking turns on who did the peddling. Before heading to their secret hangout spot Rin stopped by a sweet dish shop and brought them ice-cream cones. Sesshomaru silently admired her kindness. Rin laughed whole heartily feeling free throughout the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Sesshomaru.

XXX

The night air breezed by as Rin and Sesshomaru ate dinner on top of the roof's building that they created as their sole hang out. A weight lift, wooden painted bench, small table with futon, a red punching bag and plant pots adorned the place. Rin picked up her spaghetti with her eating utensils as she stared at Sesshomaru who followed her example. His cooking always seemed to amaze her as she tasted the sauce on the dip side bowl of her meal.

"Sesshomaru, have you heard any news about your family?" Rin asked, politely.

"No." he replied back before settling his gaze back at the countless glowing stars. They both knew his family was poor and his family had gone off on a traveling expedition to search for a job. Sesshomaru was allowed to stay for a temporary time, because he had pleaded for permission to stay behind. His family had promised that they would come back, soon. He was to leave with them once they returned for him.

Rin came from a good, stabled family. She wasn't rich or poor; she was just a normal girl going to school. The school she attended was of wealthy economy, but her parents worked hard on their jobs to pay the entrance money fee, because they wanted their only daughter to go to the best schools. Her family knew a little bit about Sesshomaru's life, but they respected him due to the fact that he was Rin's best friend.

After spending an hour of doing her homework essay, Rin drifted off to sleep, unknowingly. Sweat trailed down his forehead as he punched the punch bag countless times, practicing his hits. Sesshomaru breathed heavily as he punched the bag, one last time, before grabbing his towel to wipe his face.

His amber gaze handed on the sleeping girl looking so beautiful and peaceful resting within her slumbering dreams. After, slipping off his protective guard, he steadily walked over to Rin. Picking her heavy figure, something he could endure from doing countless of times, before. He carried Rin back inside the building making sure to tuck her in properly on the spare futon bed he had in his room."Goodnight, Rin."

The following morning came by letting the early sun shine on Rin's face from the broken window glass. Rin woke with a start as she heard the sound of a door creaking open. She smiled, lazily up at her best friend."Morning, ah, what's wrong?" She asked worried by the expression the boy wore.

"Rin, its ten minutes to six, you're going to be-" Sesshomaru was saying.

"Late!" Rin screamed, as she jumped out of her temporary bed and grabbed her spare school uniform she carried in her bag."Hurry up and change. I'll go get my bicycle." he replied back, leaving her to dress in private.

Peddling down the streets and passing over little traffic, early this morning, was not a problem for Sesshomaru as he made it to the school building just in time. The gates closed behind him as Rin got off the bicycle, "Thank you!" she said, hurriedly before running off with a wave not bothering to look back.

Sesshomaru waited patiently until he saw her figure disappear inside the building before giving his attention to the group of school boys surrounding him. The boys that were in charge of closing the gates gave him dirty looks as he calmly got off the bike.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just barge in here, poor filth." Kai exclaimed rudely as he raised his hand into a fist. "You better leave Rin alone. She's better off without you. Don't worry, I'll make sure to take care of her." said Jin, before he delivered the first blow. Sesshomaru successfully blocked it before he climbed over the school gate and took his leave. He knew that he wouldn't be seeing his bicycle again.

He could have taken them on easily and probably beat them down to a pulp, but he didn't want to resort to violence. The school could call the police and have him send off to juvenile prison for trespassing and assaulting the students in the prestige school.

XXX

Her finger gracefully pressed the button, hearing the machine whizzed out its mechanic work. Ayame picked up the bottle of water before walking back the long hallway that would lead her back to training room where she would find her boyfriend, practicing.

The punches came fast and roughly as both men panted thought the mouthpiece. Sweat clung to their clothes and hair. Koga, annoyed greatly, by his trainer's persistence to land a punch on him, swung back full force. Somehow, through the thirty five minutes of playing rough, Koga manage to get a punch straight right into Sesshomaru's left cheek.

"Good job on today's training. Sorry, about that injury." Koga said, as he passed by Sesshomaru who was examining his injury on the mirror in the changing room. Sesshomaru grunted in pain as he glared at the person in the mirror. _Stupid! Why did I let those stupid words that they said about Rin, distract me? _

_Now, with what excuse will I go to her, so she won't worry about me._

Rin waited patiently by the tree before she noticed Sesshomaru arrive. She hurried down the sidewalk and out of the school property. She took notice of the bruise almost immediately."W-What happened to you!" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing serious, I just fell. Rin, I brought you something." he said, his voice getting excited at the end. He reached for her hands and placed a small bag within them. Rin curiously looked at the bag before tucking one hand in to bring out a juicy and delicious apple."Apples! Thank you." Rin exclaimed, still worried about his wound inflamed with a bruise.

"I didn't bring my bicycle, today. So we should hurry before we miss the transportation bus." Sesshomaru, said before dragging Rin behind her.

"I'm worried for her." Sango whispered to Kagome as they watched their friend leave with a teenager, who wore inadequate clothes."I- I think we need to have a word with her." Kagome said agreeing._ I think it's for the best._

_XXX_

Soon Thursday came around the week. Rin's friends had continued to be persistent about how she should start focusing on her future. The conversations started to become more suspicious as Rin started to feel that the conversations always revolved on how to stay away from poor people. They said that those with no money always ended up dragging someone down with them.

"Rin we need to talk." Sango said, just as they were released to lunch. Rin bit her bottom lip as she warily stared at her friends' intense and serious gazes."It's about that poor boy you hang out with." Kagome started, as she placed her hand on Rin's shoulder.

_Finally, all my hard work paid off. After working endless hours with different jobs to shift, I finally have the perfect gift. Rin will surely love this and then finally we can be together._

"Rin, I have something for you." he said, proudly, that afternoon when he came to pick her up from school. He was wearing his best clothing after taking a shower. His amber eyes were a deep, molten gold. A color, an unknown emotion, she rarely saw on his eyes.

"What is it this time?" Rin asked, with a smile. Her cheery mood had been dampened by the awful things her friends said about Sesshomaru."Here, I brought this especially for you." he said as he revealed a silver ring with a celestial moonstone in the middle of the circle.

"I..." Rin trailed off as her fingers traced the pattern of the beautiful ring. The ring must have cost him quite a lot. He waited patiently, filled with pride, to hear her answer. This wasn't any simple ring, this was a promise ring. A ring of love

Her eyes shone in sadness," It's beautiful...but, I can't accept this. I don't see you- You're like a brother to me!" she exclaimed, chocking at the end. "I'm sorry." She pleaded, before dropping the ring at his feet running away from him.

From a good distance, she watched his figure pick up the ring and tuck it in his pant pocket. She ducked away from his penetrating gaze. _I'm sorry, but society would never let our relationship bloom. _Tears ran down her face_. What am I saying…? I don't know what to think._

_My love is one-side._

He thought, thickly, as he gulped down another cup of alcohol. He was sitting up on the roof, alone. The bottle of liquor was halfway empty. Sesshomaru glared at the sky not feeling satisfied with anything. _I love her with all my heart and she ends up rejecting me. I'm just a brother figure to her, how pathetic. My life, all this years, wasted. Am I really worthless…?_

Sesshomaru stood up taking the beverage with him inside the small apartment leaving behind the roof. He dunked the bottle on the trashcan and walked over to grab a plastic bag and started throwing things inside them. His clothes, shoes, and anything he could grab with his drunken state_. Maybe, I should just disappear and forget about her. Get a decent job and make money. Becoming rich would be nice._

It wasn't long before he found himself walking down the streets with the bag in hand. He noticed, blurrily, his surrounding and recognized the street that would take him to their favorite bridge. When they would get mad at each other, Rin would always come back here, and wait for him.

He ignored the yellow light shining ahead of him as he walked, blindly, into it.

_Why do I allow her to do this to me? It's probably these feelings… I thought she wanted to be with me, forever._

The light grew brighter, almost enveloping him.

_"Sesshomaru, we will always be friends right?" she asked. "Let's stay together, forever."_

He heard her voice echo inside his head that was aching from an incoming headache. Her words belonged from a memory when they were children.

He heard the sound of a car swerve to the side of the road. The wind breezed through his hair startling him out of his daze. Although drunk, he could still process in his brain that he was this close to being run over.

"Damn," he cursed for the first time out loud. The owner from the vechile got off the car and walked over to him. Sesshomaru would have cursed again, but he couldn't. Not in front of his father, anyways.

* * *

XXX

Year: 2013

_Even after three years, this place is still here. No one has come to destroy or take over this small apartment. This make me feel glad._

A twenty year old woman pressed her fingers on the rusty table adorned with a faded red futon. Her honey brown eyes glanced at the worn red punching bag. _He was always practicing his punches with this worn out punching bag._

The plants on the flower pots were dead just like the rest of the place that stood abandoned. Rin clutched her purse towards her chest as she recalled the memories of her best friend. Sesshomaru had disappeared shortly after she had rejected his love. Her stupid pride had allowed peer pressure from Kagome and Sango to intervene with her true feelings. She had always had a major crush on Sesshomaru, the man who brought her apples.

Rin remembered the memory when she had waited for him by the bridge. He never showed up. She had gone searching for him around their favorite playgrounds in vain hoping to find Sesshomaru. After many weeks, she finally gave up. She hoped and prayed that nothing bad had happened to him.

Rin sighed feeling depressed as she turned to leave the abandoned building and the hang out she, and Sesshomaru had created. She had taken a week off from her busy university schedule to return back to Kyoto to visit her friend Sango. They had talked about several topics as they reacquainted with themselves after Rin had left to study at Fukai U in Hokkaido.

Rin glanced back at the front of the building before boarding an awaiting taxi. _This isn't goodbye. Maybe one day, we'll be able to meet again. And this time I won't make the same mistake._

XXX

Koga's rough hands held his daughter's tiny hand for the first time as the nurses had handed him the adorable baby. Ayame smiled in joy as she stared at the wonderful picture of her husband and newborn daughter sharing a bonding moment together.

She was proud of herself in enduring some of the greatest hardships she had with Koga due to having a professional championship boxer as a husband. When she found herself pregnant, she had to struggle between the solitude that Koga and she had created between them as his boxing career progressed.

Somehow, deep within her heart she hoped that their daughter would be able to rebuild their struggling marriage. "What is her name?" Koga asked as he cradled the baby in his arms. He had just arrived tonight in town to visit his first-born daughter and wife. He unfortunately hadn't been able to be around Ayame throughout the whole pregnancy experience as his work kept him away.

"Her name is Samantha." Ayame replied as her hand reached out towards him. Koga walked over to her bedside before settling himself on the edge of the bedside. Ayame smiled as her hand gripped his callous hand. "How are things over in Vancouver? Did InuYasha come with you?" She asked wondering if her husband brought along some company.

"Everything is going smoothly. InuYasha went to visit his family so you probably won't see him until tomorrow." Koga replied before handing Ayame the crying baby. Ayame soothed Samantha while pondering about her husband's words. _InuYasha's family is here in Hokkaido? Well that's a surprise indeed. _InuYasha's family had settled in Tokyo after his father had achieved to get a good paid job as a stock broker. After two years of hard working, InuYasha's father became rich and was able to give his wife and two sons everything they had ever wanted. InuYasha's story had motivated her to stay by Koga's side, despite the fact that Koga had a dangerous job that could cost him his life.

"Everything is going to be alright." Ayame said in a rough, but soft voice to her young husband. Koga knew she meant that their marriage will remain strong for the sake of the baby.

XXX

InuTaisho greeted his young son with open arms as he embraced the young man."Dad, it's great to see you again." InuYasha said as he returned the friendly gesture. Izaoyi was next to hug her son after having him away from her so long.

"InuYasha, I'm so glad that we could be able to meet up with you here even if it's only for a short while." She said as she stepped back to look over her tall son. "I'm glad to see too, mother." InuYasha replied squeezing his mother's hand tenderly.

"So where's icicle Sesshomaru?" he asked annoyed, although deep down he had actually missed his older brother.

"Sesshomaru is arriving on the next flight. He had to stay behind to attend an important conference." InuTaisho replied as he helped InuYasha with his luggage.

"Feh, it's always the same with him. He should be lucky that we picked him from the streets in his drunken state that night if not he'd probably be road kill." InuYasha retorted in annoyance as they walked outside to the parking lot. Izaoyi sighed before saying," InuYasha, don't say such negative things. Besides that happened three years ago, don't you think it's too childish to hold a grudge over your older brother?"

"Whatever." InuYasha muttered to himself as he glanced at the car before helping his parents with the luggage. _I'm not being childish. I don't miss my stupid brother, Sesshomaru. _

XXX

His hand gripped the celestial moonstone ring he kept in his pant pocket at all times. His amber eyes gazed outside the window to the dark night as the plane started landing down towards the airport.

His cold heart wouldn't allow him to forget her unkind words.

_I don't see you- You're like a brother to me!_

Sesshomaru remembered wandering the streets that night. In his plight, he ended up wandered drunk into the pathway of a car. Luckily, the car had managed to swerve out of his way without hitting him. He remembered blacking out and finding himself waking up inside a car with his family. This memory brought him hatred for his weakness in allowing himself to get drunk over a girl who didn't deserve his feelings.

After three years of disappearing from her life, he still couldn't forget about her. Even as he lived this new life of richness, he still felt the feeling of being incomplete.

He glanced at his watch to reveal that it was eleven thirty o'clock before grabbing his luggage and making his way out of the airplane along with the other passengers. He made sure to turn on his cell-phone after they had checked his passport.

Arriving at the center of the building, he stopped shortly to check if he had all his belongings with him. Sesshomaru never liked crowded areas too much so he wasn't surprised to have a person bump behind his back. The woman moaned in pain before backing away from him to pick up her suitcase. "Hey, watch where you're standing," She said.

Sesshomaru turned nonchalantly to stare at the woman with a familiar voice. He surprised to find Rin standing there, although she did look a lot older since the last time he saw her. Her honey brown stared at him with wide eyes as her hand shook dropping the suitcase once more. "Sesshomaru?" she asked in hesitance as she stared at the man before her.

Rin noticed how his eyes narrowed. _It's Sesshomaru, but he's different. Is this a second chance to repent for my mistake in the past? Thank you, god._

He felt compelled to ignore her familiarity with him. Rin stared at the man who was much taller than the last time and had long silver hair. "Ah, I'm Rin your best friend. Don't you remember me?" she asked feeling hurt from inside, but knew that she deserved to be erased from his life. She had humiliated him.

"Yes, I remember." He said ignoring the way her eyes lit up. "But, we're not friends."

He started walking away from the girl who stayed silent after hearing his cruel words. _This is my entire fault. I have to fix this before I'm too late and I don't get to see him again._ Rin blinked back the tears. _If he doesn't return my feelings, then I'll have to accept it even if it hurts me. _

Leaving her suitcase on the floor she ran outside the double doors to catch up with the man she had broken his heart. _my love can surely heal his heart._

"Sesshomaru, wait up." She yelled towards him as she ran to stand in front of his way. His lips pursed into a frown at her stupid resistance in following him. He just wanted her out of his life because it hurt too much to see her. Although, he had no idea what she was doing here in Hokkaido, he just wanted to leave her behind with his past of teenager years.

"I just wanted to try something I think I should've done in the past." Rin said as she pushed her feet up to stand in her tip toes. Her hands bunched his shirt within her hands as she pressed her lips on top of his own ignoring her embarrassment. Rin was pleased to find him returning the gesture as their lips brushed against each other softly. Their soft breath intermingling with each other as Rin's hand tangled within his silver locks and Sesshomaru found himself pulling Rin's body towards his own.

Rin whined softly as he lovingly ravages her mouth in their passionate searing kiss. Unfortunately she had to come up for air as she pulled away from the kiss. Sesshomaru glanced at her before releasing her from his grip. "What the hell was that for?" he asked disturb to have such feelings arise anew from just one kiss. "Last time I checked, I was like a brother to you." He said in acknowledge of her last rejection.

Rin pouted, "Do you still hold that against me? Sesshomaru, I was wrong, because I know I love you too much to let go."

Her hands were wrapped around his neck."I'm free to do as I please, now. I would choose you over any other man in this world."

"Is that so?" he asked uninterested. Rin caught the tone in his voice and it only made her mad to know that he was still blocking her feelings. "I mean every word I say, but I'll leave you alone since you don't believe me. Just say it in my face and I'll leave, "she said.

_I would've done anything for you. That's how big my love is for you. _Sesshomaru thought back to his words that night.

"If you say you love me that much, then tell me why you lied to me." He replied in a cold tone.

Rin took notice that he was dead serious about wanting to get an answer from her.

"I…I allowed myself to be convinced that a person with no money was not worth my time. B-but you should know that I regretted hurting you. I went to our favorite bridge and waited for you, but you never showed up. I felt like the stupidest girl ever for letting you go."

"Y-you're forgiven," A strong hand stopped her as he pulled her towards his chest. She allowed him to cup her chin as he brought her face near his own. His lips went past her lips to brush against her ear. "You already know how I feel about you," He whispered in her ear. Rin shivered from the gust of warm wind blowing her way. She felt him put something in her open palm as her fingers traced the band of a ring.

_I won't let go of it this time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Hands of Irezumi

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Rumiko T. is the rightful owner of these wonderful characters. This story is for fan enjoyment only.

Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story. _Anyway_, enjoy this new story!

Date written: 09/15/08

word count: 1,550

* * *

_Hands of Irezumi_

Rin's anterior body position was facing forward as she reviewed over the new tattoos designs from the book she ordered. Images of spiders, flowers, dragons, and dagger printed designs were featured in the page Rin was currently looking over. _I really like this female dragon design, _Rin thought absently as the pad of her finger traced the design.

The sound of the door tinkling with the bell adjusted to the front door was heard. Rin's hazel eyes focused on her customer as her right hand closed the book shut. _Ah . . . its just Kagome and her boyfriend._

"Good afternoon Kagome, what brings you here, today?" Rin asked with a smile displayed on her lips. Kagome returned the smile with an excited sparkle in her blue eyes."Guess what, Rin? Inuyasha's father finally allowed him to get his first tattoo." Kagome exclaimed, one of her arms hugging the arm of Inuyasha.

"Feh, it's not like I needed my father's permission," Inuyasha argued back.

"That's great. Do you have a design in mind?" Rin asked while stepping out of her small cubby office desk. Inuyasha's ears picked up the sound of a machine running and the soft grunts of a male protesting against the pain being inflicted."Well, I was thinking about getting a banner name." Inuyasha said to the young woman who was a friend of Kagome, his girlfriend of three years.

"Okay. First, I'll need you to fill out this form with your information." Rin replied. She took out a tablet and electronic pen, handing it to Inuyasha. The door bell was heard behind Kagome and Inuyasha alerting Rin that there was a new customer visiting the shop.

"I'll be with you shortly," Rin said addressing to the masculine man with silver hair. Inuyasha scoffed, "Forget about him. He's just here to supervise me."

Rin glanced at her best friend with a confused stare. Kagome smiled, "That's Inuyasha's brother. Taisho wanted to make sure Inuyasha didn't pick an exaggerated tattoo so he send the older brother to watch over us."

Rin nodded before glancing at the man with cold amber eyes.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod in greeting to the young woman in her twenties, before glaring at his half brother."Just hurry up and get this absurd idea over with," He remarked in a cold tone with an edge of annoyance. Inuyasha handed the tablet back to Rin, before glaring at his older brother.

"You're an idiot if you didn't know that a tattoo takes hours depending on the structure design." Inuyasha said retorting back.

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Please don't start a fight in public, okay."

While Kagome tried calming down the two brothers, Rin was busy glancing at the information on the screen tablet.

"The price for the banner tattoo with vines is thirty dollars and ninety-nine cents. If you want to add a name, the letters cost .99 cents, a piece." Rin explained to Inuyasha and his older noticed that the girl had a small lotus tattoo imprinted on her wrist.

"The paint is thirty dollars a piece, if you want additional colors then it will cost you an extra additional fee charge, plus the taxes." Rin finished saying with a friendly smile.

The banner tattoo was a lot more expensive, but she decided to lower the price for today. Sesshomaru stared at the sample of the medium, tattoo design in satisfaction.

"That's fine, but I want to add 'My Miko' inside the banner." Inuyasha stated flashing a smile to Kagome who blushed a crimson shade.

"How many colors will you'll be using?" Rin asked as she stared at the screen. "I'll be using three colors." Inuyasha replied back in earnest. "Okay," Rin said as she added the extra charges to the amount. It only took her a few minutes to adjust the right price for the tattoo design Inuyasha wanted.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's flirting. He instead paid attention to the nameless girl with beautiful hazel green eyes."It will then be one-hundred and ten dollars with seventy-five cents." Rin informed Inuyasha of the new price. Actually the tattoo was a lot pricier, but she was giving him a discount just because she felt like being nice, today. Inuyasha took out his wallet, "That's cool with me."

After a while, Rin leaded Inuyasha and his company to a door on the left side of the shop. Kagome and Sesshomaru took a seat on the red cushioned couch as they watched Inuyasha take a seat where Rin indicated him to seat down. Sesshomaru watched Rin go to the back of the room where she washed and dried her hands. Inuyasha took note of the curtain on his right side. I _wonder if that's another room._

The orange curtain was pulled aside as a woman and a man stepped out. "Thank you," Kyle said thanking the woman.

"It was my pleasure allowing me to design your Year of the Tiger (yin) tattoo." Jessica replied back with a friendly smile, before allowing her customer to leave. "Rin, do you need any help?" Jessica asked the brunette girl.

"No, I'm fine. Can you go ahead and attend the front of the office?" Rin answered back. "Sure, thing Rin." Jessica smirked giving a wink to Sesshomaru before leaving the room. _My, is he handsome._

Rin adjusted the plastic gloves on her hands as she returned to Inuyasha's side. "Okay. What kind of colors do you want your tattoo to be?" she asked motioning to the tattoo dye bottles filled with ink. Inuyasha eyed the bottles with a pensive look before deciding on the color."Yellow, black and green," He said as Rin picked up the bottles indicating the colors he wanted. She then set about in preparing the tattoo sterile needle along with the tattoo gun.

The process for the tattoo was slow as Rin focused on her job. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shirt as she watched the cosmetic tattoo develop on Inuyasha's chest, a few feet away from his left nipple. _Oh my gosh! I wonder if it hurts? Maybe Rin added the anesthetic . . . _

Unlike Kagome, Sesshomaru was enjoying seeing his brother's dull amber eyes shine in pain. He watched at the woman's hands worked her magic on his younger brother's body. Although, the process looked difficult and painful, he seemed to sense a sort of sensuality to her work. Sesshomaru couldn't help, but wonder if she loved her job. His amber eyes traced the blue curtail butterfly tattooed on her bare shoulder.

For a wonderful female to work as a tattoo artist was something he found rare to find within New Zealand's streets._ I wonder what it will take for her to notice me? Mmm, this sounds like an interesting challenge._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as his eyes never left Rin's concentrated face.

Inuyasha surveyed her work in satisfaction before she wrapped a gauze on the cosmetic design to protect it and help it heal."I'll go ahead and schedule an appointment for you, so I can check on the tattoo. Also, please don't forget to make sure that more than 24 hours have passed, before you take a shower." Rin instructed Inuyasha as Kagome helped him put on his shirt.

"All right and thanks Rin," Inuyasha said shaking Rin's gloveless hand.

"You're welcome," Rin said with a kind and warm smile. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she shyly glanced at Inuyasha's older brother. "Would you be interested in getting a tattoo, sir?" she asked politely. Rin ignored Inuyasha's rude snickering and Kagome's slight slap on Inuyasha's arm in disapproval.

"Sorry, I'm not interested at the moment. My name is Sesshomaru, by the way." Sesshomaru said. Rin made a silent O with her mouth before smiling. "My name's Rin. If you change your mind, you're more than welcome to call me," she said handing him her catalog book that contained the information of the shop.

"Alright, thanks," He replied in a curt tone before dismissing himself.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru." Rin said with a wave of her hand as she watched him leave the shop. Sesshomaru's lip curled into a small smirk. _Don't worry, I'll make sure to call back, but it won't be for a tattoo my dear Rin._

_**XXX**_


	4. Lucky number eight

**Hello fellow readers,** this one-shot goes to one of my friends and her great support. A gift for Ana, my best friend's twin sister, who gave me the idea of having Sesshomaru be a secret agent spending some fun moments with his girlfriend**.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. The title of this story belongs to a song, which unfortunately I do not know who the artist is.

This story is for fan enjoyment only.

* * *

**#4: Super car?**

Bubbles floated everywhere as the soap contained in the bucket was washed aside in the warm pavement. Rin smirked lightly as she grabbed the dry towel rag and smacked her boyfriend with it on his firm jean-covered buttocks.

The boy turned to stare at his amused girlfriend of three years. "What was that for?"

"Oh, just for the fun of it," she spoke with an innocent tone. "Oh, really." He smirked as he stared at the water hose in his possession. All he had to do was trigger the water to come out and spray her.

She stared eyes wide, "Don't you dare!"

He turned up the water level a notch causing Rin to back away a bit. "You should be using that water to clean that dirty silver corvette, not me." She suggested trying to persuade him. "So, tell me how it got all dirty and filthy in just a week?"

"The car got dirty while I was at work." He complied not answering the true realization of his dirty car.

_"Team #346 Mission completed." A smooth voice replied that belonged to Kouga Setsuna. After the intermission was over, Kouga called back up to clean the mess of the dead bodies and get them discarded to a proper burial or cremated. _

_Sesshomaru stepped out of his silver corvette to inspect the condition of his precious baby. It was covered in mud and the mine's dust explosives. Not a pretty sight, against his better judgement of the dead rotten bones laid out in sight that his partner, Kouga, had gunned down with his mssn9 charged gun boosters. _

_Kouga looked over to his close friend and comrade in missions. " Well good luck cleaning that shit off." _

Rin sighed, she had been dating him for three years now, and he had yet to tell her what his job entertained about. _Maybe he's into_ _Car racing, perhaps?_

"Caught off guard, now are we?" he spoke as he sprayed Rin with the water. Rin shrieked as she grabbed the bucket of bubble soap. Sesshomaru had managed to wet her completely and continued in doing so with a look of glee.

"Sesshomaru!" she glared and ran over to his side to tackle her beloved boyfriend.

* * *

**You can just read this chapter! A review is not necessary for this silly plain drabble, but I hoped you liked it. =)**


	5. Poker Facade

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha isn't mine, but this story is mine. Full credit is given to the songs mentioned in this story to the original artists. Lyrics don't belong to me, either. I apologize for any misspelled errors and mistakes! The name of this story was named after the song 'Poker face' by Lady Gaga.

Please **R**ead and **R**eview.

Thank you for reading. See you until next time…

* * *

XXX POKER FACE XXX

Two long smooth legs kicked up and down rhythmically in mid-air as the owner's body was lying down on her stomach. Her wavy black raven hair was spread about her back reaching mid-waist just above her nice firm bottom. _I wonder if Sylent is on-line._ The girl thought absently as she searched random deviant art pictures on the net.

Her fingertips scrolled the pad mouse to take out the IM box. Her Sheppard dog icon greeted her with the electronic sound command that she had disposition for her IM to do, when the square pop up came out. Rin easily typed in the username of her friend and checked if he was online.

The pleasant smile that was spread on her lips turned upside down as the chat box message showed her that he was online, but he had the 'I am away' message turned on. _I wonder if he's rolling on his bed with a woman right about now._

The thought only made Rin more upset as she clicked close on the IM box. She then brought herself up to a sitting position on top of her bed mattress. _I really shouldn't be thinking like this. Sesshomaru is just a friend after all...even though we hardly talk in person._

_**Click**_

Rin easily entered inside the game folder she kept inside her memory card for her laptop. She started loading on the screen her favorite game, Guitar Hero III before Miss Murder by AFI started playing on her cell phone. She reached out to her bed side drawer to pick up her orange XP Music cell-phone.

"Kagome what's up," Rin greeted casually her old high school friend as she answered the familiar tune. "Nothing much, so what are you up to, Rinny?" Kagome asked as she applied foundation to her face while staring at her vanity mirror.

"The usual, you know surfing the net." Rin replied back as she stretched her body on the bed. Her game had finished loading, but was left abandoned as she accommodated instead for her friend's phone call.

"Well that isn't too much fun, now is it Rin. Let's go have some fun tonight at our favorite night club." Kagome suggested from the other line of the phone. "That sounds like fun!" Rin exclaimed as she thought about dancing all night long. It would also help let the stress evaporate from having to take 18 hours of college classes this semester. _I must have been crazy when I signed up for this many classes. _Rin berated herself for the insane idea of overworking herself.

"Your not busy studying for an exam and I have a sudden urge to hear loud pounding music, all night long. It's the perfect excuse to let loose and go crazy." Kagome said prancing about her room as she tried to give an eligible excuse to have fun, tonight.

Rin laughed entertained at her best friend's attempts to make her accompany her to the club on a school night. "Alright, Kagome, I think I get it. I'll meet you at our usual spot in our preferred club." Rin said before pressing the end button on her phone.

The young college girl closed her laptop sending it on hibernation as she stood up and started raiding her walk- in closet. Rin pleasantly looked over her various shirts and decided to wear a blue halter sequined top. She stared down at her Black and White Square patterned shorts before deciding that she would stick with wearing the low cut shorts.

_What type of shoes should I wear? Should I wear my new flip- flops or maybe my pair of white stiletto heels? _Rin thought absently as she changed shirts throwing her used shirt into the dirty hamper bin. She stared at her reflection before deciding to add some light make-up and her favorite pink lip-gloss that tastes like strawberries.

_Tonight, I'm going to forget about everything and just have some fun. I rarely have time for myself anymore. I wish college wasn't so hard for me, but it's worth it if I can achieve my career aspiration._

"Mom, it's okay if I go to a party with Kagome?" Rin asked her mother as her mother prepared her early diet dinner. Rin's mother laughed, "You don't have to ask me permission. You know I'm okay with you going out once in a while with your friends."

"But, I am telling you." Rin asked as she kissed her mother's cheek. Rin's mother stared at her grown up baby girl acting like a child_. I can't believe you're all grown up and going to college…where have the years gone by?_

"Make sure to eat something before you leave the house." She instructed Rin in light scolding as she made her way to the living room. Rin's father was busy reading the newspaper while the television was turned on playing a Spanish soap opera.

"Where are you going, sis?" asked Renata with a notebook in her hand. "I'm going to a club with Kagome. Want to come along?" Rin asked as she took a bite out of an apple. "No thank you. I have homework to finish, besides I would feel uncomfortable tagging along with people I'm not close to." Renata explained.

She had long dark brown hair that reached below her knees, but almost always kept up in a pony tail. Her eyes were brown and she had light freckles displayed over the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, so what's your homework about?" Rin asked as she changed subjects. "It's my Spanish home work. I already told you how much I hate that class, because-"Renata was saying.

"Your classmates act like crazy, hyper caffeine kids even though their in high school. You've also mentioned about having an idiot Spanish teacher that doesn't deserve to be teaching, because she is not responsible." Rin stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, you got that right. Well, have fun with your friends. Remember driving and drinking is bad, so don't do it." Renata said as she left her older sister to finish getting ready. In the meantime, she would go and finish her homework before it got late. She didn't want to miss her favorite program on television.

Rin grabbed her small purse with a golden chain used as a shoulder strap as she made her way outside after bidding an early goodnight to her parents. She made sure she had her driver license, her cell phone, some money, her house and car keys, and some bubble mint gum to have at hand.

She unlocked her violet BMW before entering inside the car and starting up the engine. Rin made sure to check that everything was in order, before backing out of the drive way and making her way to the night streets.

* * *

Kagome waited outside a small convenient store that had bold painted letters reading, 'Paint It Black' on the front. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a green tube top making her look slimmer in a sexy kind of way. Her chocolate eyes brighten as she spotted Rin's convertible find a parking spot across the street.

Rin soon made her way over to Kagome who greeted her with a hug before leading her inside the store. The small store was filled with shelves of flavored soda pop, bubble gum jars, everlasting flavors of candy, and bags of potato chips.

"How can I help you young ladies?" asked Hachi, the co-worker attending the front of the domestic building. "We're here to buy some chocolate bars, Hachi." Kagome said knowing the routine for gaining access of the exterior portion of the building. Hachi extended his hand out as he accepted the money cash flow of the two beautiful ladies before smiling. "Right this way, ladies." The young and acknowledge man said as he led the two pretty ladies through a curtain back door. "Have fun and enjoy yourself." He said as the girls disappeared behind the curtained doors.

Paint it Black was created by two successful business partners (a woman and a man). They had wanted to run down an exclusive club hidden behind a front image of a simple convenient store. The club was a successful booming business, despite its shady entourage that made it seem as if the club was being hidden for a certain dangerous motivation.

The sound proof walls blocked the loud booming music from escaping outside the corridors of the building walls. Kagome's red pumps clicked on the concrete floor as she walked over to the bodyguard. The muscular man was there to double check ID's before allowing access to the dance floor and beverage bar to its customers.

"Let's grab a booth, Kagome." Rin said as she walked around the crowd dancing on the marbled floors. "You go on ahead; I came here to dance after all." Kagome yelled over the loud music playing 'Shake it' by the music band Metro Station.

Rin waved her friend goodbye as she made her way to an empty booth where she made herself comfortable in the lush cushions. She wanted to hear some music first, before joining the sweaty bodies moving in synch with there partners, and the sound of the music beat. Some reggeton music started playing when a familiar girl came over and greeted Rin.

"Hey, you're Rin from my microbial class right?" Sango asked as she held hands with a handsome man with violet eyes. "Umm yeah," Rin asked speechless of any words to say to a random stranger that turned out to be her class mate. "I'm Sango, do you mind if we share the booth? Ours got occupied by someone else." Sango said as she made a thumb motion to some far off couch filled with immature teenage boys checking out the college girls.

"Sure, go right ahead." Rin said as she motioned to the empty space. "Thank you, so are you here with your boyfriend or someone?" Sango asked as she took a seat down followed by her boyfriend that held an alcoholic drink in his other hand.

"I'm here with a friend of mine." Rin answered the straight forward woman who also seemed to be kind hearted. "I see. Oh, this is Miroku. I'm sorry for being rude in not bothering to introduce him." Sango said as she pushed back strands of her long brown tint hair behind her. "It's okay." Rin said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin." Miroku said as he flashed a flirtatious smirk that made Rin feel nervous. She never had had much luck with men in college, especially since she kept herself busy and away from boys. "Miroku, stop being so heinous with her will you. You're scaring her." Sango said as she punched his shoulder playfully.

"So Rin, do you have a boyfriend?" Miroku asked as he chuckled lightly. "Not at the moment." Rin answered as Sango took a drink from the bottle she took from her man's grasping hand. "Sango, baby don't you think Rin looks so innocent like a virgin." Miroku commented with obvious intent on seeing Rin's flushed expression.

"Miroku, what did I-"Sango was about to protest when Rin stood up. "Well, I'll let you be." Rin said cutting Sango mid sentence off, as she made her way into the dancing crowd. "I'll see you around, then." Sango said behind her before glaring at her boyfriend for scaring the young girl off. "What's wrong with you?" she complained hoping Rin didn't think she was a pervert like her scheming boyfriend.

"What? I'm innocent." Miroku protested before stealing a kiss from his extravagant girlfriend. Sango's anger was washed away as she returned the kiss.

_How disturbing I felt being in that table booth. I'm pretty sure they want to be alone, and why shouldn't they? _Rin thought silently as she tried to find Kagome in the crowd, but couldn't spot her. The song 'Beautiful Dirty Rich' by Lady Gaga was playing in the background as she spotted a familiar man talking to a woman with bright red hair.

…**but we got no money**

**Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. So sorry, yeah**

**We just like to party, par-party, Yeah**

**BANG BANG**

**We're beautiful and dirty rich**

_Is that poker face? _Rin thought to herself while stifling her laugh. _I really shouldn't call Sesshomaru that, but Kagome's nickname (she gave him behind his back) is just so contagious. _Kagome had given him the name '_poker face'_, because he was always so vast in revealing any type of expression or emotion. "Where could Kagome be?" Rin asked moments after feeling a pair of eyes on her.

She tried to think that it was just a random guy checking her out and not Sesshomaru, who had manage to spot her in the heavy crowd. She hated feeling paranoid, but ever since she met Sesshomaru she had started feeling odd emotions. This indicated her that she was developing a crush on the stoic man in her English class.

Rin had first met him in her composition I class and they had only spoken a few words throughout the semester, before he asked for her phone number or E-mail. He had said that he wanted a friend to chat with, because he didn't have friends to hang out with at the moment. She had then agreed and had written down her E-mail, before they started communicating over the net.

After the semester was over, she didn't hear anything about him. Rin had felt crushed, and had confided in her friend, Kagome about her predicament. Kagome had advised her to just forget about him, because he was not worth her friend's time if he had stopped communicating with her.

Rin followed Kagome's advice, but was surprised when she found that she got a class this semester with him as a fellow class mate, again. They had only spoken two words with each other in class this semester and those were, 'Hello and Goodbye'. It was also only two times when they spoke online again, before Rin got mad and started blocking him from chatting with her.

She was mad, because she couldn't control these strange emotions in her heart. She hated feeling weak and pathetic in class when she saw him; she also couldn't bring herself to speak one word with him, when they were face to face. She was scared that he would reject her, because she was a plain and simple girl. He was a cool and rich person, who guys talked to for mechanic advice and girls who found themselves attracted to him. He drove a red Harley motorcycle, while she drove a small car to the university. They were just so different that she didn't feel like a league compared to being by his side.

Rin felt goose bumps building on the skin of her arms as she felt a masculine hand on her shoulder. She cautiously looked up to the owner's hand to find his eyes staring at her face. Rin gulped inaudibly before smiling, "Hi."

"Hello, are you here with someone?" he asked coolly taking his hand away from her bare shoulder. She turned her body angle direction towards him as she stared up at his tall figure. "Yeah, I'm here with a friend." She answered before glancing at the crowd feeling a knot form inside her stomach.

"Do you want to dance or were you leaving, already?" He asked once more trying to start a conversation perhaps with the timid girl. "I...Uh...we can dance!" Rin exclaimed as she started moving her body to the current rhythm while trying to not get too close to his body. _Why did I agree to dance with him? I guess its okay._

"How have you been?" he asked over the loud music as he followed her nervous dancing lead. Rin half- smiled before answering," Okay." _Except you've been making my life so complicated._

"I see." He responded back as they danced to another hip hop song. They didn't talk with one another for a while as they preferred for the dancing to do the talking. The dancing was not intimate like other random people that accented their dance movement with sexual maneuvers. Rin almost wished it could be like that, but she was too shy for that and felt self conscious of her body at the moment.

After six high ultra beat songs, Rin started feeling her feet tired from the high heels she wore. She couldn't help, but have her right hand rub her right leg calf- that was decorated with the golden straps of the shoe- to help ease it. Sesshomaru had taken notice of this and decided to lead her to an occupied table booth. Kagome smiled brightly at Rin. "Hey you're having fun, now right."

"Kagome, I'm glad I found you." Rin said as she relaxed on the cushion next to Sesshomaru. "Do you two know one another?" asked InuYasha who was sitting besides Kagome. "Yeah, we came together." Kagome answered before sipping coke though a straw from her glass cup.

"I'm InuYasha by the way." The man with long black hair said to Rin. Rin smiled, but didn't get enough time to introduce herself to Kagome's _'new'_ friend. It seemed that she had found someone to party with for the night. "Let's go dance, InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood up and pulled him from his seat."Alright, you don't need to hover over me." InuYasha protested.

"We'll see you in a bit, okay." Kagome said to Rin with a small wink before leaving. Rin's honey brown eyes stared at her friend, before turning her attention to her hands. "So, did you come with InuYasha?" she asked the silent man sitting next to her.

"No. I came by myself." He answered with such ease that it made her feel envious. Her hands gripped one another hoping to hide her nervousness. _How can he feel so comfortable and at ease? Why can't he feel this pain that builds up within me every time I see him?_

"Ah, I see. So how have you been?" Rin asked losing her hand grip and opted with playing with the bangle set bracelets on her wrists. "I've been doing well." He replied back as they reclined back into silence, except for the loud music to accompany them.

Rin wondered if he was going to ask her a question sooner or later. _Maybe he likes the silence, but can't he feel the tension surround us? Or is it just my imagination, because I have a crush on him?_

"What's your favorite type of music?" He asked as his amber eyes searched for someone in the crowd. Rin took notice of his searching progress and remembered the red haired woman he had been with earlier. _Is he looking for her? Is she his girlfriend?_

"I like to listen to pop music. What about you?" she asked softly knowing that deep down it would be best if she forget about him and move on. It would be better staying friends than to keep her suffering in the dark..._Quit being so pessimistic! These emotions are starting to piss me off! I AM NOT LIKE THIS! _Rin berated her conscious as a sudden urge of adrenaline rage passed through her body.

"My preferred music is rock, but I tend to listen to different styles of music." Sesshomaru replied back as he turned his attention back to the girl. "Do you still draw sketches of people and objects?" Rin asked hoping her voice didn't sound angry. "Yes, I still do that on my spare time. Of course, right now I've been focusing mainly on the Radiology program." He answered while reminding Rin what he was studying for his major.

"I...can I see some of your art work, someday?" Rin dared to ask. "Of course, I'll bring my portfolio to class and show you some of my favorite pieces." He answered back feeling comfortable with the fact that Rin was starting to feel at ease with him. "That would be great," Rin replied back before smiling brightly as her heart beat calmed down a few octaves.

The song 'Shake your Groove Thing' by Drew Seeley started playing, shocking some individual in the dance floor while others went along with the change of pace theme. Kagome laughed as she did a few twirls and twists as she enjoyed the new improved seventies song. InuYasha feeling a bit embarrassed, but didn't want to fail his dancing partner went along with her made up dancing steps.

Ayame walked over to the table booth where Sesshomaru was sitting with a petite, but very beautiful, girl. "What's up Sesshomaru? Who's your friend?" She asked with a slight teasing tone. Her jade eyes stared at Rin's honey brown eyes with a twinkle. Rin turned her attention to the glass cups spread about the table like a buffet. _Mh, it's best that I don't listen to their conversation. But, I'm curious if there an item or if their just good friends._

"This is Rin, the girl I've talked about that you should befriend in class." Sesshomaru said motioning to Rin. "I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin. My name's Ayame Sheri." Ayame said as she twirled a strand of her red hair between one of her fingers. Rin gave her a small hand wave gesture, "Hello, Ayame."

Ayame was wearing a tight black dress that reached above six inches from her knees. She had long red hair that was curled in springs that helped bring out her majestic green colored orbs. Her white go-go boots made her legs longer and her stature taller.

"I hate to be a bother, but Kouga is drunk and we need a ride home. Do you think you can do me the favor, Sesshomaru?" She asked in a very kind tone.

The song was almost done and Rin had the sudden urge to drag off Sesshomaru back into the dance floor. Her mood had changed drastically during the last few hours she had been spending in Sesshomaru's company. She felt more optimistic and relaxed after scolding herself for being such a drag when she had come out here to have fun in the first place.

"Alright Ayame, where's Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood up and stepped out of the booth. Rin stared up at him startled and upset that he was going to leave without even saying goodbye. _How mean! He better not insult me. _"He's at the bar, but said something about using the restroom." Ayame informed him while glancing at the young college girl who had an obvious stressed expression in seeing Sesshomaru's departure.

"Hn, I see. Rin, I guess I'll see you in class, until then." He said bidding goodbye to Rin before walking off with Ayame. "Well, you guys make a pretty _rotten _couple." Rin mumbled out loud letting her words be drowned by the loud rock music playing. _What kind of goodbye was that? I would've let him kiss my cheek if he wanted to…or my lips._

Rin stood up from the table booth and soon found she was joining once more the massive sweaty bodies on the dance floor. Her hips enthusiastically moved with the upcoming beat of 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga as she smiled earnestly at the men staring at her.

_I've made up my mind, poker face. What about you, I wonder?_

* * *

Have a great, February month my fellow readers and reviewers! Here's a little extra in dedication to today's month.

_**(Extra deleted scene)**_

_Today's Saint Valentine day and instead of spending my time shopping with Kagome, and my new friend Sango, I end up having to go to AP2 class._

Rin thought grudgingly as she stared at her watch that read 'Five fifty-five in the morning. _What a horrible way to start the day with an exam._

"I better get going before my parking space is taken," Rin said this out loud as she grabbed her white stuffed bear from her bedroom and brought it along with her heavy backpack. The drive to her university was approximately forty minutes away only giving her about twenty minutes to head to the building where her class resided in. Her class started at Seven O'clock sharp in the morning and didn't end until Ten O'clock in the morning. _What a pain to be driving alone this early in the streets. Thank goodness I have you, Danny. _Rin thought to herself as she settles her stuffed animal companion on the front passenger seat.

**V**

She settled her backpack next to her chair as she waited for the professor and the rest of her class mates to arrive. Rin took out her AP2 thick book and started going over the chapter that they would be tested on today. Her honey brown eyes schemed over the side notes she had prepared for her study nights.

On the side of her notebook was a latte cup espresso that she had brought from Star Bucks, before coming to class. The aroma and taste of the coffee helped her wake up to be attentive in class; after all she did wake up at five in the morning.

Her sister Renata was lucky that she would get to sleep in on a Saturday morning and get to eat delicious pancakes made by their mother. Renata was one of the main reasons she was still living with her parents, and not renting an apartment. She had promised her sister that together they would rent a place to live in, once Renata graduated from high school and headed out to Vermont to study her life long dream.

Rin, who had been busy thinking or more like daydreaming didn't notice a student settling something on top of her book. The student's hand had then reached out and cupped her chin startling the poor girl out of her dream. _What the!_

Her wide honey brown eyes stared up into mischievous amber orbs that belonged to Sesshomaru. They stared at each other momentarily, before Sesshomaru leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. The soft kiss sent flying sparks over Rin's body in wonder and excitement for the first time. Just as she was about to return the kiss, he pulled away from her. He glanced at her for only a moment, before walking out of the classroom leaving a dumfounded Rin in his wake.

_Huh?!_

"Am I still dreaming?" Rin asked out loud as she pressed her fingertips to her warm lips. She glanced down at her book and found a cute drawing sketch of herself in blue ink pen. There was a message on the sheet of paper. It said, "Hope you have a splendid Saint Valentine's Day."

She blushed while reminiscence the kiss they had shared earlier. It was a matter of fact that the boy wearing head phones and walking down the hallway listening to music in his IPod didn't belong in this classroom. He had purposefully waited for the right moment to strike her already stolen heart.

_Don't ever stop believing in falling in love~_

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	6. I Hate that I Love You

_**A/N: A requested story from Ren195, one of my deviant friends. This was an interesting idea to challenge my writing. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Word Count Challenge:_ 4,395_**

**Ren195's Request:**Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome are turned into animals. Rin finds one of them and takes it into her care custody. The relationship between them is hostile, yet sympathetic. The ending can either be sad, happy, or random cliff ending. One of the most important things to do is have fun writing it!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters mentioned here.

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You.**

Four pair of different eyes stared over at the familiar woman wearing a scandalously red dress. The silk was wrapped tightly around her supple hips and breasts making the woman look like a goddess, the opposite of her true nature. Her black long hair reached below her waist and her long bangs curved her face, beautifully.

Her lips lifted a tad bit as she took the shocked expression of her younger sister and her ex-lover. Tonight, they were all found reunited at the expanded party hosted by MS. Juliet Romani. The party was located outside of her massive huge mansion where luscious and wild forest trees surrounded the area. The sea of green grass was decorated with red carpets; expensive banquets with intoxicating food, tables made of glass were decorated with mantles made of white lace. The dark night illuminated with the full moon was also accompanied by loud classical music and lantern stands at every available spot to shine upon the guests.

Kagome stared at the evil, yet innocent blue gaze the woman in front of them, gave off. Her chocolate eyes glanced at the silent man next to her. He was staring at the woman half in anger and half in love. His golden eyes never strayed from her blue eyes and dark red lips. _InuYasha..._

InuYasha's older brother stood a couple feet away from the pair who were staring at the gorgeous woman. His amber gaze was narrowed and his lips were twisted in a snarl of disgust. Sesshomaru was never one to feel comfortable when an enemy showed up on the invisible battle field. He suspected highly that the presence of this woman was no coincidence at all. His stance was already guarded for the inevitable attack.

Last, but not least stood another exotic woman with raven wavy hair that reached mid waist. A feather decorated her half exposed hair that was hair styled in a striking bun. Her red ruby eyes stared at Sesshomaru in anxiety, while her red lips were pursued in a thin line directed at her Sesshomaru.

"Isn't the night, wonderful?" The blue eyed woman said. "What are you doing here?" asked InuYasha in a rough voice trying to hide the emotions he felt bubbling inside his chest. "I'm here to exact my revenge, my dearest." She replied back with a small smirk. "What are you planning to do with a public audience as eye- witnesses?" Kagome asked, before InuYasha could respond to the threat.

"I already took care of that, problem." Her dark lips moving seductively with each venomous word. "What are you saying?!" Kagura exclaimed in fright as she then turned to stare at the guests eating, drinking and having a good time at the party. The small group had also been having a good time that is until, they had spotted her. "I poisoned the wine for tonight's event, enough of this though." She said in a bored tone.

The champagne cup that Kagura was holding in her hand fell to the floor shattering into million little glass fragments. Kagura's ruby eyes dilated in anger before holding her already throbbing abdomen. "You stupid, bitch. I will never forgive you for this." Kagura said as she kneeled down to the floor. Fresh red coated blood reached the nostrils of both dog demons before they stared at the source of the blood.

The live audience at the party was no more as there bodies had fallen to the floor almost at the same time that Kagura started feeling the toxic poisons overwhelm her senses. Humans died right at the spot while the demons agonized in pain as their ruptured veins and arteries started destroying the organs inside their bodies.

Blood was dripping down from Kagura's thighs as she held a horrifying expression on her gracious featured face. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red in ravaging anger and hate watching the life slip away from Kagura's body. _I'll kill that witch! No one underestimated this Sesshomaru!_

Kagura's ruby eyes filled up with tears as she moaned in pain, "My precious baby."

"Mh, I suppose your demon child could not bear the poison from killing him. What a shame." The woman with blue eyes said in mockery. InuYasha stared at Kagura's agonizing body before glancing at Kagome who watched in horror as Kagura's body tried getting rid of the excessive waste that was Kagura's dead baby from within Kagura's body in a gruesome and gory endeavor. "Arrgh," Kagura screamed in agony as her body writhed on the ground.

"Did you know that the actual party is just about to begin?" Her soft voice said before a cloud of purple miasma surrounded the whole mansion household property. The miasma coveted everything in its wake including InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kagura.

InuYasha had instantly covered his nose with his sleeves in order for him to not breathe in the demon toxic poison. His dog ears perked up from on top of his head when he heard Kagome scream.

Kagome tried her best to pull away from the dead roots dragging her underneath the ground, but was unsuccessful as it finally dragged her down to the pits of hell.

Her blue glowing eyes and her wicked smile was the last thing they ever saw before loosing consciousness.

------

A white dog's head lifted up in startle before growling in disgust at the dream or more like a memory he was replaying in his head. His pride had been tarnished greatly and he would never give up defeat until he killed that witch with his bare fangs and claws.

It has been over twenty years since that cursed night where he, the killer perfectionist had been brought down by a female human with inhumane powers. He hated living this life, but soon got accustomed to being a normal dog for centuries to come. He wanted revenge; only he didn't know where to find it as the witch had vanished in thin air and was nowhere to be found.

His amber eyes glowed in the dark as his floppy ears lifted up a fraction. The sound of loud panting and fast paces was heard from outside. Sesshomaru barked a low command altering his companions that danger was lurking nearby them.

His white fur was standing on ends as the trespassers got closed to their hiding spot. The cave was spacious enough to host at least two dozen animals in its protective shell of a shelter. A water bending river was located not far off from the hidden cave in the ominous desert filled with dying trees.

InuYasha stood up and allowed his wet black nose to sniff the air. There was different type of smells, but the approaching demon or should we say demons were stronger. The stench of the wolf demons made InuYasha gag in silence only rising his discomfort of the foes.

Kagome felt a wet nose nudge her side before she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dark. _What's wrong?_She asked as she sat on her hind legs. Kagome lifted a yellow paw and started licking the fur with her long rough tongue.

_We have visitors, kagome. Why can't you find another decent time to take a bath?_InuYasha protested as he stood a couple feet away from the yellow stripped cat_. I feel filthy, you know. Besides, can't you two scare them off just like last time?_

_That would be impossible. They are demons while we're powerless animals._Sesshomaru replied back in his dog language. Kagome stopped licking her fur before staring at the two dogs standing a few feet away from her.

She had always found this new life struggling asides from being a great admirer for cats. At first, she didn't like her new diet food and hairballs were always a pain in the ass when she would finish taking a bath. The hardest part for her was the fact that she couldn't understand the dog language at first. It had taken them exactly ten years to learn how to communicate with one another. It had been a very lonely life full of struggles and pain.

Kagome was also surprised that her aging hadn't changed since the transformation. Her fate for a death sentence had yet to come. Sesshomaru and InuYasha dog forms didn't age either, but their bodies could get fatal wounds that would take a good deal of amount in bed resting. This was the only way for the wounds to heal.

_What are we going to do, then?_She asked her ears twitching a few times. InuYasha paced around the cave in distress and frustration. _Damn it all! We can at least try to take them down! _He said following his rebellious instincts.

Sesshomaru stood silent trying to hide his frustration. He hated being mortal to fatal wounds and he would not accept the fact that he was always running away from fights. His intelligence told him that if he fought the demons, he would only serve to end his life. Demons were gruesome creatures that killed everything that was weak in there judgments. One strike and everything would be over.

Kagome felt guilty for what was happening. If only she hadn't betrayed her older sister back then, maybe they wouldn't be in this predicament. She had noticed throughout the years that InuYasha had become more melancholy and bitter. Sesshomaru's cold façade had been transformed into anger and detested life itself.

_Make your escape! I will stay behind and stall them off. _Sesshomaru barked in a commanding tone. InuYasha's ears went back flat on his skull, this was an expression that he didn't want to leave._ What if I don't want, too? _InuYasha barked back at his older brother_. I think it's too late for that_. Kagome whispered in a foreign cat language.

A pair of blue eyes was staring at the three individuals as his paws clicked on the hard rock surface._ This property is mine, now. Who's the leader of this pathetic pack? _The male brown wolf asked.

_That would be me._Sesshomaru replied back in a fearless tone. Kouga looked over the large full breed dog. _You're not even a demon, what is your kind doing out in the wilderness?_ He said with a feral grin.

_Don't you know that __**'pets'**__ belong with their human masters?_Kouga stated bluntly. InuYasha's lower lip bared his teeth at the ambiguous wolf demon. Kouga glanced at the large shaggy mutt before spotting a feline cat hiding behind the mutt's furry body. _This is absurd, you don't actually plan to fight me for this piece of land, do you mutt?_

Kouga shifted to his humanoid form as he revealed his true form. Kagome stared in wonder at the long masculine legs of the wolf-man. He was wearing grey top notched armor and a brown skirt made of wolf fur. A sheathed sword was tied securely on his waist while his long brown tail matched the fur accessory. He had long black hair tied back in a high ponytail with a headband adorning his forehead. The pointy ears and sharp fangs only made the full fledge demon that much more fearful.

InuYasha struggled to control his body from shaking and from forcing his tail to not quiver between his hind legs. The wolf demon's power was high rocketing to an immense demonic aura that alerted his clan pack that stood outside the cave. It was obvious that their leader was currently fighting.

_Bring it on, you stupid wimpy wolf._InuYasha said declaring war to the wolf demon tribe.

------

_**March 3**_

A red truck drove past seventy kilometer per hour on the invisible desert path. A shovel, blanket, an ice chest, a pair of buckets, gloves and a tool kit was found behind the truck. A young girl in her early twenties stepped on the brake causing the tires to squeal from the force she added. Dirt flew everywhere for a couple of moments before it settled down to its sandy complex.

Rin was wearing a straw hat over her wavy mid-waist hair. Her green outfit consisted of Capri shorts and a thin tank top that clung to her chest with sweat. She had been at it for two hours looking around the dessert trying to locate a foreign desert flower.

Every two days within a week she would come into the wilderness expanses to research on her various different projects. She had always been intrigue with medicine, science, outdoor activities, and the adrenaline of finding something new in her adventures.

Rin took out a water bottle from the ice chest and unscrewed the top lid before taking a long gulp of water. The liquid helped refreshed her dry throat from the scorching sun rays. She decided to add some more sun block on her light tanned body before settling to work.

"Okay, let's see what I can find in this area." Rin said out loud before picking up her shovel. Her brown boots made crunching sound with the gravel of the sand. The wind was barely visible as the heat was stronger.

She had music playing from the inside of her truck's radio to keep her company as she dug up holes on the sand before marking an X on the map she had in hand. _I wonder if there are ancient ruins out here._ She thought absently while digging up her sixth hole.

Rin was already accustomed to labor work so she had no trouble digging up holes and re-digging them back up. The time seemed lost to her as she focused on her job. Her honey brown eyes shone in excitement when she spotted a cactus from across a ditch only a few feet out from where she stood.

"Wow, that's the first plant I've seen alive in this dry desert." Rin said with a large smile displayed on her lips. She left her shovel next to the truck's tire and made her way over to the edge of the ditch. Rin took notice that the ditch wasn't that huge really, but who knew what kind of dangerous animals lurked nearby.

She calculated that it would probably take her at least ten minutes to escalate the mountain ditch to get to the other side where the plant awaited her. Rin's boots stepped carefully around the dirt as she lowered her body inside the ditch. She easily landed on her two feet as her gloved hands dusted her knees. Rin walked around the ditch for a couple of minutes before finding a resourceful plane to climb back up to the other side.

_I wonder what made that dune ditch. Perhaps it wasn't a ditch and it could have been a dried up river bend that has been coveted with sand throughout the years of abandonment._Rin thought with an intriguing expression on her face. Her knife easily had cut of a section of the plant and she examined the healthy plant before tucking it inside a plastic bag.

She then started examining the desert patch where the plant was standing before marking the spot on her map. All of sudden, her watch started beeping from her right wrist alerting her of the time. Rin took off her hat and wiped the sweat from her face before tucking the straw hat safely on her head once more_. I guess it's time to leave. Sundown is about to drop and I don't want to be around when the stray and uncivilized demons start coming out to hunt on living fresh prey._Rin thought with a shiver running down her spine.

She hurriedly made her way down the ditch to retreat her steps from earlier. Bones of dead animals were scattered around the field and Rin was really tempted to pick one up and take it with her. Her pursed lips were momentarily tapped by her gloved finger tip. _Oh, what the hell!_

Rin turned back and decided to pick up the nearest bone on her left side. The bone was crisp white and very long shaped like a fang. Although the bone itself was heavy, Rin managed to carry it up the ditch hole.

She tucked the historic bone inside the back of her truck hiding it under the blanket. A gust of wind blew in her direction causing the girl to close her eyes temporarily, as she protected her face with her hands. The sun was already at the peak of disappearing behind the orange hues of the sky.

Rin's hands lowered down to her neck before she pried her eyes open. A gasp of surprise and shock escaped from her mouth when she saw a female woman standing only a couple feet in front of him.

"W-who are you?" Rin whispered above a whisper.

The female demon was dressed in a white fur coat; a plated armor covered her chest, although some of her cleavage was still visible. A white fur skirt adorned her long lean legs and accompanied the demon's white wolf tail. A gold thin embroider band was around her forehead where it stood out from her gorgeous red hair.

A jade fang necklace was wrapped securely on her slender pale neck. What attracted Rin's eyes the most was the wolf in her arms that she was carrying with such tenderness. The wolf was coated with dried blood over his white luscious fur. The wolf seemed to be in pain from the marred scratches embed on his body.

"My name is Ayame; I'm from the white wolf tribe." The green eyed demon responded after a pause between them.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rin asked bluntly with a strong tone etched in her words. _Perhaps, I'm in her territory. Whatever may happen, I will not be frightened._

"Please take him with you. Save him." Ayame said in a strong and kind voice before settling the animal in her arms on the ground. "What?" Rin asked in shock at the demon's request. Ayame affectionately caressed the dog's fur, before placing a kiss on top of his forehead.

Rin watched the display in embarrassment feeling odd, because the scene before her looked as if Ayame was saying goodbye to a very a dear person. Ayame rose to her feet before she allowed a whirl of leaves to covet her body. Rin watched in amazement as the wolf demon disappeared before her very eyes. _I've never been this close to an untamed demon, before. Although, it felt like she was a very tame and peaceful person._

Rin worriedly stared at the huge furry animal wondering if she would look ghastly coming inside town with a half- dead wolf. She took a couple of paces forward and stared at the animal's features more closely before realizing that the dog had floppy ear and not point tip ears like wolf demons had.

"You're a stay dog." Rin mumbled out loud as she petted the dog's fur. She closed her eyes before reopening them with determination. Rin carefully lifted up the huge dog into her arms and carried it inside to her truck's passenger seat. _I hope you don't have rabies. _She thought as she checked his pulse. The dog's pulse felt weak, causing Rin to hurry up and pick up her things from the desert camp site.

Turning on the ignition of the truck, she allowed the motor to heat up a few seconds, before she drove back in reverse. She then made a quick sharp turn as she shifted to drive once again and pressed hard on the gas.

------

Rin heaved the dog on top of her examine table with small difficulty. The light of her basement laboratory was dimmed giving the room an eerie glow. The girl searched all over her lab equipments, desk drawers, and stacked metal boxes labeled appropriately for the right equipment treatment. _Ah, here you are! _Rin opened her aid kit and took a syringe from the kit before she busied herself in preparing the medicine.

The dog whimpered from behind the lab coat woman. His amber eyes staring at the peculiar place he found himself accommodated. _Where the hell am I? _Sesshomaru thought silently to himself as his sides ached and burned with flicking, invisible fire.

His amber eyes flickered when he spotted a human woman approach him with syringe filled with yellow liquid. Sesshomaru wanted to struggle against this stranger, but was unable to as the loss of blood had weakened him tremendously. Her soft, yet calloused hand patted his head before she found the abdicated spot for the treatment. The hollow needle slowly entered his body as it injected the unknown liquid into his veins.

"See, this wasn't so bad. It will take a couple of minutes for the side effects to occurs, okay." Rin whispered to the dog in slight pity. _What kind of person would throw you away like that? It looks to me like you don't belong to that demon, Ayame._

Rin, then affectingly kissed the dog's pointed, closed mouth. She silently hoped that the dog would trust her and let her help him. She hoped that her personal hand-made medicine would help close the internal wounds. Rin had worked years to perfect the medicine to work wonders just like a demon's healing regeneration process. Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes stared as the woman walked back to a white table combined with a washing faucet. _That liquid she injected me with is making me feel very numb and cold._ He thought silent as his furry body shivered in convulse.

It took Rin a few minutes, to discard the syringe and wash her hands. She happily turned around so she could go check on how the dog's heartbeat was doing. Her stethoscope was lying on top of the equipment tray that she had set earlier on the examination table. Her smile was rabidly lost as she found a god sitting on her stationary table.

The handsome man's body was marked with maroon stripes on his cheeks, wrists, and hips. A blue crescent moon adorned his forehead as his eyelids were colored in light maroon. His long silver hair reached lower down his hips flowing in-between his legs giving his naked body some modest privacy.

Rin's honey brown eyes stared into his scorching amber eyes in shock. "What did you do to me, witch?" His deep voice spoke for the first time.

Rin's hand trembled as it lowered to her thigh touching her hidden holster."Who are you? WHAT the hell are you?" Rin screamed out in panicked as she lifted her M1911 pistol and pointed it at the man's bare chest. _I can't believe it! I brought an uncivilized demon to my home!_ Her fingertips rapidly took off the gun's safety catch.

"My name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru replied back with ease. His amber eyes blended into a red color as he had a sudden urge to kill this woman. His demon side had been dormant for over twenty years and now it wanted to stain his hands with blood.

"You'll have the pleasure of dying with these claws." Sesshomaru's deep voice said.

"I don't think so!" Rin exclaimed as she pulled the trigger. The sound of her gunshot going off echoed through their ears. Blood splotches splattered around the examination table.

Rin's heartbeat was beating rabidly as her breathing was shallow and deep. The demon's masculine hand was wrapped around her neck, softly. Her pistol's mouth was pointed on his forehead covering his crescent moon.

_What the hell!_Sesshomaru thought silently as the bullet inside his chest denigrated into blue liquid. The liquid was quickly spreading over his blood vessels fighting the venomous poison his body created as a defense strategy to the trespasser.

He slowly felt his heavy body falling on the floor with a thud as his amber gaze watched the girl's honey brown eyes become obscured into a blue glowing light. _I don't want to go back to the darkness._

Rin sighed in relieve as she took off her lab coat and threw it on top of the man's dead body. "It serves you right, beast." She whispered harshly tucking her gun inside the holster. Her honey brown eyes softened as she traced the outlines of his sleeping face. _Could it be possible that my medicine transformed this trapped demon to a humanoid form?_

She knew of a tale that Witches -from the past- cursed a selected number of demons to terrible fates. Rin never believed the tale, but what stood in front of her feet was prove never seen in history.

Her knees touched the cold floor as she kneeled besides the demon. Her fingertips traced the crescent moon and the markings on his cheeks and closed eyelids. _He really is dead, huh. I didn't want to kill him, but he brought it upon himself._

Her face lowered to his eye level as she checked if he was breathing. No breathing was heard. Her lips gently lingered on his cheek as she waited for the man to suddenly surprise her with a hidden attack._Sesshomaru... What a strange name, yet so fitting to his hostile personality. _

Sesshomaru's eyelids lifted up revealing his amber eyes. His smooth lips parted a fraction open as his chest heaved up and down._ This woman is dangerous. I underestimated her ability to bring me down just like in the past._

_I hate__** her**_

"Who are you?" he questioned out loud surprising the female who let out a gasp in ease._ He's alive!? …why does that make me feel relieved? _"My name is…" Rin said before pausing. He shifted his face to face her only to end up pressing his lips against hers.

Rin unconsciously closed her eyes embracing the kiss wholeheartedly. His response was inevitable as their lips caressed each other, repeatedly. Her hand reaching up to tangle within his silver locks of hair. The kiss was a mistake indeed, on both their parts.

* * *

**A/N:**_ An odd ending, indeed. I might get around to creating another part to this if I have several people request it__,__ if not well that's the end for this requested one-shot. _**For now, review!**


	7. Can't Buy Me Love

Please **R**ead and **R**eview.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I will never own InuYasha (TV) and co. Rumiko Takahashi is rightful owner of InuYasha Manga/Anime. Full credit is given to the songs mentioned in this story to the original owner.

* * *

Sorry, for any misspelled errors and mistakes!

**New Author's note: Thank you for your awesome reviews! **I decided to rewrite the ending of this story due to the fact that I feel a lot better when I first wrote this story out. Especially, the fact that I believed this story could have had a better ending. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

**A/n: **I'm still debating if I should continue 'I hate that I love you.' Maybe, you guys can try to convince me. So for now, enjoy a new story installation that deals with a slice of guns.

* * *

**Can't Buy Me Love**

He watched the rain fall down the sky to wash the streets. It washed the streets from its heavy flow of people as children and adults ran in a sprint back into their designated apartment buildings. The trees quivered with the strong wind as it lost some of its maple colored leaves. The clouds were black and visible with the twilight night.

The highway that was miles away from the center of the city was heavy with traffic. Automobiles, airplanes, aircrafts, and new developed spaceships were today's model of transportation. Holograms were used to advertise food, drinks, and other merchandise products to the people living on this planet. Technology was far more advanced in this light year century.

_It's been ten long years since she abandoned me._

Everyone ran away from the rain except for one man. He stayed still and silent as he sat upon a step -made of concrete floor- that belonged to the stair case of an old wasted apartment. The apartment was left abandoned by its owner and no one dared to go near the building.

He was wearing a pair of casual blue jeans, brown boots, a blue buttoned up shirt accompanied by a black leather jacket. A wasted cigarette dropped to the wet floor as his fingers let the object slip from his grip. He had a pair of haunting amber eyes, something you didn't see every day in the human population. His hair was a clash of outstanding silver, but was often mistake for light blond, because it was uncommon for a young man like him to have white and silver mixed hair.

_Rin, why did you run away without giving me an explanation?_

He had a cold and harsh expression that meant business. People knew when to not mess with this type of mankind.

His cell- phone went off as a ringing tone vibrated from his jacket's pocket. His hand easily pulled out the small rectangular contraption and pressed a key button. "Speak," demanded his deep yet, suave voice.

"I have a new job for you, Sesshomaru." His partner, Miroku replied back. He knew when to get on track when it came to his emotionless, yet passionate partner.

"What is the new job about? Does it pay good money?" Sesshomaru asked as he tucked in his pack of cigarettes inside his pocket. Miroku, who was busy working on typing a report, rubbed his temples in agitation. "It deals with Naraku... the job does pay good money, though."

Sesshomaru glared at the piece of metal in his hand. He hadn't heard the name Naraku for over twelve years. It was through this name that he met Rin Horie.

"Naraku's been staggering members of an important organization by embezzling billions of dollars and coins without their knowledge. His staff apparently has been selling the containers -that contain merchandise like drugs, purloined software, porn pirated videos and the like-to selected retired inmates."

"The police have been after them for over twelve weeks and have not been able to catch anything. So there giving the prosecution to the killer hunters. That's where you come in. I have already gone ahead and had Kouga investigate some information and I think we're ready to put the plan into action."

"I see. So what planet are they hiding in?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked down the raining streets in ease. The corner of his eye caught a fruit stand and its fruit's seller staring over in his direction. "He's in Jupiter, where you are currently residing in, are you not?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, that's correct." he affirmed as he made his way over to the fruit stand that was under a covered rooftop. "The plan is quite simple. All you have to do is register yourself as a customer and have one of Naraku's personal co-worker come out into the open area. His name is Sebastian Hilson and he's the man we're after."

_It was typical for that bastard to use a target for his filthy tricks. The police are really stupid to be hoaxed into his pathetic identity tricks._ "So you're the one who found out that Naraku is behind this, right." He asked his partner.

"Like-wise. The police are several steps behind us. I just thought to tell you who you're dealing with." Miroku replied back wearing a grin on his face.

"Hn, I see." he replied back as he picked a looking healthy orange from the rest of the bunch. The girl's doe eyes stared up at the man in immersion. She had short black hair with highlights of silver blue hue. This fruit seller seemed to be around the age of nine or ten. She was just a child.

"I'll send you the fake ID; we've prepared it through air mail." Kouga's voice was heard in the background of the phone call.

"Alright, man. Well, good luck on the job." Miroku said before he ended the communication between them. Sesshomaru shoved the phone into his pant pocket, before slipping out two gold coins and handing them to the young girl's awaiting hand. His fingers lingered on her hand for just a few seconds. He took the orange fruit with him as he ignored the girl exclaim after him, "Excuse me sir, but this is too much money!"

Tsuki Hikari watched after the young man soaking wet in the down pour rain. _If only money could set me free..._She thought silently as she stared at the gold coins. Sesshomaru peeled the orange with his sharp pocket knife as he found himself walking in an abandoned street. The harsh torment of rain had stopped, momentarily.

The street light poles were all dead, except for the illumination of one light pole. The flickering light streamed upon a wet wooden bench. He sat with ease as he threw his head back allowing the few remaining rain droplets to fall on his face, freely. The night was dark and gloomy filled with a real folk's blue.

_I wonder what it feels like to be a ghost._

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

The tip of her finger touched the thorn on the stem of the red rose. Blood pricked out from the wound as she opted to suck her digit to ease the pain. A vase filled with red roses stood on her desk top along with paperwork, a gun, and a green leather purse. Inside the desk drawer was a stack of love letters she had written, but never send out. A couple of old photographs with two people being the center attention were tucked in-between the worn out letters.

One single window stood out from the rest of the vast and clustered shelves in the room. Rain poured steadily down the city as the rain drops splattered on her window. The woman had long black hair that stood in waves on certain areas of her hair. She was wearing a pair of orange shorts and a tight fitting blouse with ruffles at the edges of the sleeves. A pair of boots and white matching socks accompanied her feet.

"How silly of me," Rin mumbled out loud to herself as she dropped the rose back on the wooden top. _This has to be the worst of my isolated years. Where has my philosophy to live, gone to?_

She picked up a scrunch hair tie as she picked up a portion of her hair up to a side ponytail.

"Your needed, Rin. Our boss wants you to take down Sebastian, this afternoon." a voice from an intercom said.

"I'm on my way." Rin said in a stoic voice. The sound of the steel door unlocking was heard behind her as she draped on her red leather trench coat. She securely strapped in her purse on her shoulder, where her gun was safely tucked in for the job._ I will always be a prisoner to my sadness._

_This was the fate I was forced in. Please forgive me, my love._

A steel fence separated them as they glared at each other. On the third day on the job, Sesshomaru had successfully managed to track down Sebastian by using the fake ID to lure him out to the bait.

The man with blond hair and green eyes stared at the hunter. Sebastian recognized his customer instantly as he realized that he had been convicted by the young man. The merchandise was still stashed inside his van -that was parked a block away from the court- that he was to deliver to the negotiator.

He could only stare at the man in hate and keep his mouth shut as he threw sharp questions his way. "Where the hell is Naraku?"

"Speak, unless you want me to blow off your head along with that arm of yours." Sesshomaru barked in anger as his pupil irises were dilated.

"Screw you." Sebastian said muttering his first words. Blood pooled at his feet as his right arm clutching a gun laid strewn on the floor. The appendage of what was left of his arm kept pouring gunks of blood as he felt light headed and weak.

"Is that your final answer?" Sesshomaru asked with finality as his digit pressed lightly on the trigger. He was hoping to scare the man and make him talk even if it wasn't part of his job. His job was to capture the person alive and turn him in. He wondered if they would give him the money if he brought a dead body to the custody.

Sebastian took the opportunity to make a run for it as he noticed Sesshomaru, distracted. His pounding footsteps caught Sesshomaru's attention as he cursed himself for being careless. "Why do they always, run?" he sighed absently as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and began to walk leisurely in the direction the wounded man had run off to.

A red Ferrari raced down the empty highway as Rin did a sharp turn on the crevice of the road and spotted Sebastian's blue van parked in front of an electronic shop. _The bastard, where could he be hiding my daughter?_

She sped down the street going at twenty five MPH trying to spot the pale man. She was only two blocks away from where he had parked the van when she spotted him. He was leaning on a fence as he was perspiring really badly. He was missing an arm and must have lost lots of blood.

The car came to a stop as she lowered the passenger window and took out her gun. She aimed at the man's chest without any pity reflecting on her honey brown eyes. _Someone was after him. No wonder, I was sent in to kill him, before he opened his mouth and gave information wanted by the enemies._

She pulled the trigger as the bullet flew out and knocked Sebastian out as his back collided with the steel wire bars. The sound of a gun going off caught Sesshomaru's attention as he pursued the coward that ran off in fright trying to escape his fate with death.

Sesshomaru noticed a woman pull out from a red Ferrari and walk over to his designated target. He felt his body freeze as he recognized the woman, instantly. _Rin..._

Rin pocketed the dead man's pocket as she fished out the van's key and a piece of paper that had a code handwritten for her to decipher. It was the next location where they would be taking Tsuki.

_Well, I'm done. I might as well leave, before the enemy gets here. _Rin thought absently as she turned around and spotted a man aiming at her with his pistol.

_Sesshomaru, what is he doing here?_

"So, we finally meet after ten long years, Rin." Sesshomaru stated as he slowly walked over to her. Rin's lips were in a thin line as she dared to raise her gun in hand. "Why?" Rin asked as she tried to hold in her need to run over to him and hug him.

"I should be the one asking that question. You're the one who ran off, remember." Sesshomaru replied back as he stared at the tempting woman. "We were never meant to be together. Sesshomaru, you know that perfectly well. We were meant to destroy each other." Rin responded back as she lowered her gun.

"So you returned back to Naraku's arms? I promised you that I would protect you from him, didn't I." Sesshomaru said fiercely as he never wavered in aiming his pistol at her frail figure. "You did, but I had no other choice. I didn't trust you with all my heart." Rin declared as she held her hand to her chest.

"You lie." Sesshomaru manage to say as he closed his eyes briefly. _What about all our passionate nights that we turned into irreversible memories._

He reopened his eyelids to reveal Rin standing in front of him pressing the gun just above her chest. His amber eyes flickered in fear as he dropped the gun afraid that he might shoot it off by accident and end up taking her precious life.

Rin reached out and caressed his cheek. "I was always waiting for you to come save me from this hell." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. "Rin," he murmured feeling a little bit of his lost happiness resurface from the void he had created within.

"Sesshomaru, we have a daughter, but they took her away from my custody." Rin whispered hurriedly wrapping herself more fiercely to him missing his touch on her body. "A daughter?" he muttered feeling astounded by this new, news. He was a father and he didn't even know it.

"I will always love you. Please, hold me tighter and never let me go." Rin confessed as she begged in her last words. _I now know why you are here. We're destined to meet one final time..._

"Take care of Tsuki for me." Rin said confusing Sesshomaru. She was acting as if she was...going to die.

_Damn it! We're in danger._

Sesshomaru thought rapidly in his head, but reacted too slow as a gunshot was heard. It only took a few seconds, but that's all it took to end a life. A woman with red evil eyes lay hidden in the confine mate of the rooftop building. _It's time for you to die._

"Sesshomaru..." Rin manage to voice out loud. Tears poured down her eyes as she stared up at him with a smile. She already knew that she was going to die when she saw Sesshomaru. They hadn't sent her to kill Sebastian. They had at the very beginning intended for her to die. She had become useless to them during the years of her wallowing grief.

Her body fell limp in his arms as he tried getting them to a sheltered area away from the gunshots being rained upon them in the twilight sky.

_Rin, I promise I will find our daughter. But, first we have to make it out of here alive. _He ignored the fact that he was carrying a dying body that was impossible to save in his arms. He didn't have the proper equipment to treat a bullet wound.

The moonlight illuminated their silhouetted figures as evil lurked behind them. "You won't be able to get away from me." Naraku said who was currently disguised as a woman.

With easy practice and skill, he manages to scale down the building. His red colored lips curled up to a smirk as he ran after them.

Shoes sloshed up against the water puddles lying on the concrete floor. The sound of breath breathing deeply and the rush of pounding hearts was also another sound heard.

"I found you. It's hard to believe that they call you the best hunter." Naraku cackled out as he stood in front of an aquarium building. Drops of blood trailed to the entrance of the building.

"After all, you did leave quite a mess carrying that dead corpse." Naraku mumbled to himself as he took a step forward.

The sound of police car sirens was heard in the distance. The sirens were vastly approaching in his current situation. "Damn it!" He manages to spit out before turning around. He was in no persistence or condition to get caught by the police and the state law.

Sesshomaru, who had been hiding in the shadows of the entrance, jumped forward and tackled the woman. They both tumbled into the empty street. Sesshomaru firmly took a strong grip on the assassin. "Who sent you? Better yet, who are you!" Sesshomaru demanded as he gripped the woman's hair in his hands.

"L- Let me go!" The woman screamed as she squirmed to make her escape from him. "I know where your daughter is! Just let me go." She exclaimed as she yanked her hair in attempt to escape.

"I'm listening." Sesshomaru replied back still keeping his firm hold on the body.

"Your daughter is schedule to be transported to another planet in less than twenty-four hours." She replied back in ease. "Do you really think I believe that pathetic lie?" Sesshomaru said as he stood up with the woman in his imprisoned hold.

"Fine, screw this body…" the woman muttered under her breath before a cloud of purple smoke surrounded her body. Sesshomaru sensing dangerous pulled away and stood observing.

The cloud dispersed as an eagle flew out and dove into the dark sky. The animal flew until Sesshomaru could no longer make the figure out.

Five police cars surrounded Sesshomaru as he stood still. The chief of the police department got out of the cruiser holding a gun in hand. "Freeze, you're under arrest for murder!"

Sesshomaru calmly took of his ID badge and threw it at the officer's feet. "You got the wrong person. I was just doing my job." Sesshomaru said as he turned around to face the other young cops who were surrounding him.

The chief picked up the ID full aware that his partners had his back in case the man tried to pull a stunt. He eyed the badge and read the hologram ID before sighing. "Alright, boys let him go." The chief said as he tucked away his weapon.

The police officers slowly allowed themselves to lessen their guard as they gave access to the bloody stained man to pass.

Miroku met him halfway through the pavement to Sesshomaru's side. "I've finished attending her, but there is not much I can do now."

He had stayed to aid the woman of Sesshomaru, inside the building and had successfully managed to stable her condition. "It will be up to Rin Horie, if she wants to see daylight again." Miroku finished stating.

Tsuki placed a gold coin in the man's callous hand. The greedy man stared at the money before smirking at the young child. "Alright kid, you have approximately five minutes to make a pit stop to the public bathroom. Hurry up though, because our ride is almost here." Bombay said as they both stood on the terminal of the descending airships that were heading to outer space.

"Yes sir," Tsuki replied back, before running inside the girl's bathroom. _I'm not about to allow this man to take me to Mars without at least attempting to escape. _She thought to herself.

She exited out the opposite door glad that these bathrooms had two exits. Her footsteps resounded on the marbled floor as she threw open the side door that led to the underground parking maintainers.

In her arms she was clutching a picture of her mother. Scribbled on the back of the photograph was a date and location. She was currently heading to that addressed location.

She wouldn't stop until she got there.

The wired machines beeped in the background as Sesshomaru sat in a chair deciphering the code hidden in the paper Rin had taken from Sebastian.

He didn't know what to believe, but he was certain that this piece of paper would lead him to his daughter. He was ready to take anyone down who tried to keep him away from his daughter.

_Why do I feel like this when I have never laid eyes on her?_ He thought absently as he read the decoded message. "Earth,"

_I found you_

**~Goodnight, until we meet again.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this last installment in Beyond the Music Box.** It was awesome getting to write different one-shots about music that inspired to create these ideas. Beyond the music box was created with the intention of using music behind the chapters I wrote out. Each chapter was written having a special meaning behind the surface. I might come back to these one-shot challenges when I have more time to be inspired.

Thank you so much for the helpful and wonderful reviews!

XOXO, **SweetAyu**


	8. Can't Buy Me Love: Part Two

**Author note: **Here are five brand new pages that bring a final closure to my story called, "Can't buy me love." Mistress Ayako brought to my attention that this story needed a closure, so I decided to give it one. I hope you'll enjoy reading~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I will never own InuYasha (TV) and co. Rumiko Takahashi is rightful owner of InuYasha Manga/Anime. Full credit is given to the original owners of the songs mentioned in this story. The shark idea belongs to my little sister.

* * *

**Can't buy me Love: part two**

* * *

"What do you mean, the girl escaped? Where the hell were you?" Naraku demanded in a seething tone.

"Sorry Boss, I tried to catch her, but the brat was just too cunning." Bombay said in an aggravated voice. The bulk man was down on his knees in a begging position.

"Well," Naraku started before letting out a sigh. "I don't really need that child. And, I will need a new messenger to replace Rin. How about it? Are you interested in this new position?"

"…Yes, of course." Bombay answered.

"Good, good. Kagura escort the new messenger to his new headquarters." Naraku ordered.

Kagura stepped out of the dark shadows and smiled, slyly," Please follow me."

Bombay cautiously picked himself up from the floor and followed the woman out of the warehouse.

Naraku chuckled softly to himself when he heard a gunshot in the distance. He returned to his chair and sat down spreading a blueprint of Mars, onto the desk.

The click of a pen echoed in the silent room.

_I don't have to worry about that killer hunter. If my deductions are correct, he will be too preoccupied about finding his daughter and preparing the funeral preparations of his precious Rin._

Xx

Xx

Tsuki stayed huddled in a cornered cargo crate making sure that the area was safe for her to proceed. She didn't see any sign of Bombay or one of Naraku's men following her.

She walked out of her hiding spot and dusted the mud from her pants. Tsuki glanced at the photo of her mother that she grasped in her hands. They had separated her from her mother almost three years from today's date.

_Mommy….._

"Hey Kid, are you here to see Lady Claudia?" A man wearing overalls approached her. "She said that she was expecting you."

"Really? But I don't know who she is." Tsuki replied back, worried about the man's sudden appearance.

"Takyu, you're scaring her." Claudia stated as she appeared in front of Tsuki.

Tsuki let out a scream as she backed away from the woman, before falling on her butt.

"I'm Claudia, the prophet teller. My dream told me that you would be crossing paths with me. I'm here to help you."

"You need transportation, yes?"

Tsuki stayed silent, but found her head nodding in response.

"Well, I can give you that transportation in exchange for one gold coin." Claudia said flipping her green hair to the left side of her shoulder.

Takyu's footsteps echoed on the boardwalk as he walked towards his carriage. He took his seat and picked up the reins, before revealing a whip. Tsuki watched in amazement as a shark became visible in front of the carriage.

"This is my special transportation. It can take you to Earth, if you pay the toll fee." Claudia informed Tsuki.

"One gold coin, you say?" Tsuki asked_. I don't know if I should trust them, but I got nothing to lose in putting my trust in these mysterious and strange people._

"Yes, that's correct." She answered, before extending her hand to the small child.

Tsuki took out the gold coin from her pocket and handed over the coin with shaky hands. Claudia grinned in glee as she took the coin from Tsuki. She bit on the coin checking if it was real gold. "Yes this is real, alright."

"Takyu, take the child to Earth."

"Of course, Lady Claudia,"

Tsuki climbed aboard the carriage and stared in perplexing at Takyu and then at the shark. _I can't believe that it's actually a shark. I thought they were extinct in this planet. This is so cool and scary at the same time._

Takyu used his whip to hit at the shark, causing the animal to move forward. It descended from the boardwalk and onto the sky, before crossing worlds using the glowing tear in the sky.

Xx

Xx

* * *

It had taken him five days, before arriving to the earth's atmosphere center. The ride had been bumpy and precarious, but there wasn't anything that Sesshomaru's spaceship couldn't handle.

The spaceship landed on a vast area, before opening the hatch of its door.

Sesshomaru walked out of the spaceship, his boots cracking the dirt of the floor. Rin followed behind him. She was careful to not put strength on her healing wound. The fresh air felt good on her skin.

"Rin, how are we going to find Tsuki?" Sesshomaru questioned. He knew that Sebastian was not a person to confide in, but maybe he was not such a bad person if he had given them a clue as to where his daughter was.

"I once gave a photo to Tsuki. On the back of that photograph, it had an address. Maybe, we will be able to find Tsuki, there. Of course, that is only a possibility. If Naraku still has her, then I don't know what will become of her." Rin said in soft voice.

Rin smiled weakly, "But I have hope that we will find our daughter and be able to recover her."

Sesshomaru walked over to stand next to Rin. He placed an arm around her shoulder, being careful to not press against her wound. "Don't worry, we will find her."

"Your words make me happy." Rin said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru was absolutely sure that he held no resentment for Rin. He now knew the truth about Rin disappearing and leaving. Naraku had taken advantage of Rin being pregnant and had threatened her to rejoin forces.

Rin wiped the few stray tears before straightening up. "Let's go," she said in a strong voice. She then took the lead as they both walked into the small town that was up ahead of them.

They walked from noon to dusk, before arriving to a secluded area in town. A church used to reside on that very spot. The place was now in ruins and rubble.

Sesshomaru had his gun in hand as he investigated the location. Rin also carried her gun, but it was strapped to the holster on her hip. Since, she was still recovering from her injury, she was more prone to danger, but even that didn't stop her.

Rin's hazel eyes caught a glimmer on a brick wall as she approached it with caution. She was only a hundred feet away from the glowing tear, before a gust of wind blew her way.

A shark flew onto the sky, before descending down into the hard concrete ground. The shark snapped her teeth at Takyu, before taking the fish being offered to her into her mouth.

Takyu petted the shark on its head," Good shark,"

Sesshomaru pointed the gun at the man, who was petting a shark. The man had to be deranged or something, to be able to do that.

Rin gasped in surprise as she watched with wide eyes as Tsuki stepped out of the carriage. Takyu smirked, unafraid of the gun being pointed at him. "My job is done here. I only came to drop off the girl to you."

"Thank you, Takyu. I'm going to miss you." Tsuki said as she hugged the older man, before running towards her stunned mother.

"Mommy!" she screamed in despair, as she ran to hug her mother.

Takyu tipped his hat towards Sesshomaru, before he disappeared and the carriage with the shark, blended into the sky.

Sesshomaru earnestly put his gun away, after being assured that they were in no danger. He watched in curiosity as Rin and his daughter reunited. He had noticed instantly that it was the same girl that he had brought an orange from her fruit concession stand. It had been raining that day.

_So, she is my daughter…._

_She is so beautiful._

Rin wiped the tears from her eyes as she realized that she had yet to introduce her daughter to Sesshomaru.

"Mommy, you're bleeding. Are you hurt?" Tsuki said in a scared voice.

Rin shook her head, "don't worry, my little girl. It is just a minor wound. Once we get back to the spaceship, I will tend to it."

The gauze was oozing with fresh blood, due to the fierce contact she had had with her daughter's strong hug. But, in this moment the pain didn't matter to her.

"Tsuki, I want you meet someone." Rin said as she stood up and took her daughter's hand in her own. They both walked over to Sesshomaru, closing the distance between them.

"Ah, it's that nice man from the street. Thank you so much for the gold coins. Without those gold coins, I wouldn't be here, today." Tsuki said as she curtsied in front of the man with silver hair.

Rin smiled after reading Sesshomaru's gaze. He was totally immersed with his daughter. She knew that they would both get along splendidly and without a doubt, he would be the best father Tsuki could ever have.

"It's good to finally meet you, Tsuki." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

He reached out and attentively patted her head. Tsuki smiled up at him. Her doe eyes stared at the kind man, before turning to look back at her mother.

Rin laughed lightly,"Tsuki, I don't want to add any pressure to your day, anymore. But, there is something you must know. And that is…. That this man right here is…. Well umm… he is your father."

Tsuki blinked once and then twice, before tears ran down her face. Sesshomaru's amber gaze became distraught and worried consumed him. He hadn't given it much thought about how his daughter would react to his presence in her life.

"Sesshomaru, kneel down and say something." Rin said as she ushered her beloved, forward. Rin's words gave him courage as he kneeled down to be eye level with the nine year old girl. He carefully placed his arms around the girl's dainty shoulders.

"Tsuki…."

Tsuki didn't flinch, but stayed very still. She had known as a little girl that Naraku had separated her mother and herself away from her dad, but she had never expected to ever meet her father. She thought he was long gone from their lives, but now she finds out that that was not true. He was right there, standing in front of her with open arms.

Even though, she only knew about her father through the little bit of information she could remember from her toddler years. She already felt like she loved him dearly.

"D…Daddy!" Tsuki cried out as she embraced the man in front of her. She sobbed tears of happiness and sadness that she had been carrying on her shoulders for years.

"Shh," Sesshomaru murmured as he cradled his daughter in his arms. Rin felt an immense weight of relieve overtake her. She watched with endearing eyes at her family, before Sesshomaru motioned her forward. Rin nodded, before she to, leaned in and embraced Sesshomaru and Tsuki in a family hug.

_I am content with my life, now._

Xx

Xx

* * *

Six years later…

"So, how does it feel to be on the end of my gun, Naraku? Don't worry, I won't kill you, but I'll make sure that you get sent to Saturn. I heard there is a fabulous prison, there. Most prisoners don't survive a year, there though." Tsuki said in a fierce tone.

Her gun was pressed up against Naraku's forehead. Naraku stared in hatred at Rin, who approached them. His eyes landed on Rin's wedding ring band, the same hand that had dealt a heavy blow on him.

"Take him away," Rin commanded as police officers took Naraku into custody. Rin blew the smoke off of her gun, before putting it away in its holster. She had landed a gunshot wound on Naraku's shoulder, minutes earlier.

Tsuki ran up to her mother, "my trap plan actually worked. Aren't you proud, mom… dad?

"Yes, but don't you ever do that again, Tsuki. I was so worried about you." Rin said her voice laced with emotion.

"Good work, princess, but your mother is right. I don't ever want you to hold a gun, again. After all, guns are dangerous," Sesshomaru said in a strict voice. He tried hiding his worry, but it was impossible to hide it from his daughter.

Tsuki smiled weakly. "Okay."

"I'm sorry that I worried you both and that I jeopardized the mission." Tsuki said, before hugging her mother and then walked over to stand in front of her father. "But, I still get my reward right?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but smirk at his daughter's antic. "Yes, you'll get your frozen, blizzard treat."

"Sesshomaru, stop spoiling our daughter," Rin said with a pout.

"He-he, mom's jealous. Don't worry mom, I bet dad will give you a reward, too," Tsuki said with a wink. She then proceeded to skip down the dirt path to give her parent's privacy.

_Naraku is finally captured and even thought evil still lurks in the shadows. That part of the chapter in our lives is officially closed. Maybe now, I will finally be able to live the normal life I always wanted to live with my family, and maybe a little brother to play with._

Tsuki turned back to stare at her parents, who were sharing a kiss. "Mom, dad, I love you!"

Sesshomaru and Rin turned to stare at their fifteen year old daughter as she exclaimed her feelings to the sky. She stood waving at them with the sun setting behind her back.

_**~We love you too, Princess.**_


	9. The Love For Music

**Author's note:** Guess what! I got inspired again... Well, I always get inspired when hearing songs play on repeat on my Ipod. So, after carefully thinking about it, I decided to continue posting new stories. Remember, _Beyond the music box is created with the intention of using music behind the chapters I wrote out. Each chapter is written having a special meaning behind the surface._

_Last updated on: 5.7.09_

Important read summary:_ This oneshot is a scene created for a story idea I created a few months back, but decided to not write it. (I already have to many projects to finish working on) The parents of Rin and Sesshomaru have arranged a marriage between their daughter and son. Inuyasha would have been choosen, but he is in the middle of his second divorce. Inuyasha having failed in marriage twice gives the position to Sesshomaru to play as the groom. Sesshomaru is against the idea. He likes someone else. Rin is reluctant to get married without love, but abides to the marriage._ This is where the story progresses...

Published story on: 11.8.09

Everyone, I recommend you: Classic music to hear when reading this one-shot. The Artist Bond was used and inspired to write this chapter.

* * *

_**The Love For Music**_

Rin walked a few steps ahead of Sesshomaru as they both walked up the hallway of Sesshomaru parent's house. Today, they had spent some time together by taking walks around and about the house.

The conversations were brief, but they held an elation of enjoyment in them. Rin's worries and fears in disappointing her future husband were put in the back of her mind. Kagome had clearly assured to Rin that Sesshomaru had no interest in humans and even detested them to some point.

The fear to be hated by her future husband for a very long time was not comforting to her kind soul. Rin knew Kagome was only trying to look after her.

Today, she was wearing a pink blazer on top of her white button up blouse. A dark blue pair of jeans hugged her body molding her bottom snuggly against the strong twill cotton fabric. Rin had hoped to impress Sesshomaru by wearing something different from the usual sundresses she wore.

"What's inside this room, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she stood in front of a closed door. The mahogany color looked new and polished. Sesshomaru leaned his right shoulder against the peach colored wall.

"That would be the music room." He replied back after a few moments of silence. Sesshomaru was wearing a tight fitting navy shirt and a pair of demine pants. Both individuals were wearing white socks as they had left their dirty shoes at the entrance matt of the house.

"You have one of those rooms here? That's so cool!" Rin replied back with a huge smile on her lips. "May I?" Rin asked as she motioned to the room. Sesshomaru nodded absently, his emotionless expression not deteriorated by the curiosity that filled his golden eyes.

He was curious as to why the human girl was so excited to visit a music room. Did she actually know a thing or two about playing music? _Impossible_, she looked so ordinary. Sesshomaru thought with vigor while following the girl inside the music room.

Rin's honey brown eyes sparkled in delight as she glanced and looked over the various instruments filling the room. She actually recognized some of the instruments in display. The piano, the bass guitar and electronic guitar, the drum set, the flute, the harp, the violin, and a microphone stand and mike attacked to it.

"Who owns this room?" Rin asked in interest as she continues to view the organized room that had a calm vibe to it.

"It isn't owned by anyone. This room is simply used to collect the instruments that have been played and used by our family generations." Sesshomaru explained in his quiet and sharp tone.

"Oh, I see." Rin replied back, who was currently standing in the center of the room. "Which one have you played before?" She asked her curiosity spiked up a notch.

"I have played a little of everything." He said in a monotone voice- "The instruments' that were more intriguing to me were the electronic guitar and the violin."

Rin smiled feeling relief that Sesshomaru was actually responding back to her questions. He hardly bothered himself to answer such ridiculous questions. _So, the subject of the conversation must be interesting._ She thought absently.

Rin hesitantly stretched out her arm and hand towards him. "Would you play for me?" She asked, her eyes gazing at his perfect nose. She still didn't have the courage to stare into his eyes.

"No." He replied back in a clipped tone. He ignored the girl's stretched out hand that was offered for him to reach out and to hold on to.

Rin's spirits were brought down by his choice of cold words, but she decided to ignore the sting. She closed her hand and brought her arm to rest against her chest. "Then, I'll play for you." She said in a small shy voice.

She walked over to the shelf and picked up the case of an instrument she was well informed about. Rin walked over to an empty round table and set the violin case down before opening the lid by unclasping the locks.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl picked up the elegant instrument from its confinements. Rin sat down on a nearby chair and parted her legs slightly placing them in the familiar position she used when playing the instrument. She cradled the instrument with clear and accurate persuasion by placing her cheek against it to have a firm grip of the violin, as the weight of the instrument rested on her shoulder. Her left hand held the handle of the violin where her fingers would play the strings.

Her right hand held the bow in the down stroke position with the tip of her thumb positioned on the stick beneath the hair. Her index finger was placed beneath the stick showing that she had knowledge of holding a bow properly.

The sound, the violin made ricocheted about the room with its upbeat tune. Rin's body moved along with the violin as the bow touched the strings, repeatedly.

The tune was harmonized with her soft humming tune as she played one of her favorite songs. The sound of a violin playing was music to the ears of Sesshomaru. He recognized the tune despite the difference ranging from the original piece. The original song used an amplifier to increase the sound into an electronic touch similar to what an electronic guitar used.

Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least. He had only met few people who had that special glow for the violin. It was an instrument that took dedication and time to learn. His amber eyes also took notice of Rin's flexible posture and the way the sunlight streaming inside the room changed the light of her eyes. Her honey brown eyes had a hazel glow to them.

She played the wondrous and explosive music for three and a half minutes straight. Rin didn't even look tired to say the least during and after the performance.

When she finished playing, she made sure to settle the instrument carefully back into the case resting on the table. Rin looked back at him with a smile on her stretched lips. "Maybe, one day you'll dedicate a song for me."

"Explosive, played by Bond is one of my favorite songs." Rin said as she continued the conversation. "Of course, I probably don't give it much justice, because I still got a long way to go before reaching perfection." She said, while walking back to place the case on the shelf.

"Then again perfection doesn't really exist. If it did, it would probably complicate a person's life." Rin said as she giggled at Sesshomaru's stunned gaze.

"Do you know how to play other instruments?" Sesshomaru asked carefully. He tried not to sound interested, but wasn't too successful in masking it.

"Ah-ah, umm not really," Rin said embarrassed. Unlike Sesshomaru, she was not very skillful in other instruments that deal with making music.

"Hn, I see." Sesshomaru replied back not disappointed. He was starting to enjoy her company more even though he still didn't approve of getting married with a complete stranger.

Rin glanced down at her white sock in deep thought. _I'm glad he enjoyed my performance. I- somewhat feel that this has brought us a bit closer to one another. I don't know why, but I feel like I now know one of his reasons for pushing me aside._

_He_ is in love with someone else.

Rin finally glanced up again surprised that he was waiting for her at the entrance of the doorway. She walked up there to meet up with him so they could resume their walk of the house.

"We should head downstairs. Lunch will be ready in an hour." Sesshomaru announced in his smooth voice. Rin decided that this was a good chance like any other to try and be affectionate with her fiancé.

"That's sound great, but I don't think I'll be here for lunch." Rin said making eye contact for the first time since they were left alone without parent supervision. "Then, you should inform my step-mother about this decision of yours," Sesshomaru replied back nonchalantly.

Rin nodded before reaching forward to place a kiss on his cheek that had magenta stripes marked on his flawless skin. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"That's true. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." Rin said a wide smile on her innocent cherub face.

~*….*~

Later on that day, Rin met up with her four friends at the center square plaza. They were all reuniting together so they could all spend some time window shopping before heading to dance class.

"So, Rin how are things going with you and your fiancé." Sango asked in a teasing tone. Rin huffed before smiling lightly, "I think we still have a long way to go before really getting to know each other."

"I see." Sango replied back. Ayame who stood next to Sango was reading a magazine that contained equipment for dance and music class. "Are you planning on buying something, Ayame?" Kagome asked.

Kagome was sitting on the nearby bench, they were all crowding over.

"Naw, everything is way too expensive. I'm not about to waste my money on something I have no hurry to get." Ayame replied back pushing a strand of red hair behind her pointed ear.

_Ayame likes to play the piano and Kagome loves singing._ Rin thought with a smile reflecting the love of music.

"So, dance class is on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Souten said out loud not too thrilled about the classes. She was after all more of a tomboy, sometimes passing herself as a boy to trick individual crowds.

"Cheer up Souten, I bet the class is going to be a lot of fun." Rin said as she patted her friend's shoulder. Souten nodded, still uncomfortable in having to wear dresses and girly outfits to dance class.

"Oh, Kagome I saw Inuyasha today. He asked about you." Rin said her expression cheery.

"That's nice." Kagome muttered. She was not to enthusiastic as Rin would have hoped. Rin knew that Kagome and Inuyasha did not end on good terms after they got divorced. The only link they held together was the love they gave to their adorable, five year old little son.

"Hey Sango, you haven't told us yet. Who's going to be our instructor?" Ayame asked with intrigue.

"Oh, hmm well his name is…. Miroku Kasumi." Sango said as she read the paper she was holding with the dance class information.

"OOH, He sounds like an interesting teacher." Kagome replied back teasing Sango. Sango blushed, "Kagome, stop trying to pair me off with the first man that catches your interest."

"Sorry," Kagome said with a laugh.

Rin enjoyed her friends' company very much, but couldn't help, but reminisce on the memory, when she had leaned forward to place a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek before leaving to meet up with her friends.

Maybe, one day I'll be able to grow to love him. _I hope he will, too. _

_~000000*0000~_


	10. Thursday

**A/N:** I dedicate this story to my lil' sister, because she is always there to motivate me to write even on depressing days like these. Sorry, Sesshomaru probably came out a little OOC.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha doesn't belong to me, RT is the rightful owner. (it is okay, if I stop posting this thing up every once in a while?)

I used the song 'Jueves'; by La Oreja de Van Gogh. It is a beautiful song, and you should listen to it, if you understand spanish.

* * *

4848484848484

_Please, don't let be what I'm thinking it is! Darn it's those medical bills, again . . ._

Being an adult meant taking responsibilities, which also involved making important decisions. Turning into an adult isn't just about throwing parties and having sex. Learning to grow up and being able to cope from moving out of your parent's home, so you can start your own life elsewhere, also came with the package. No one ever said that life as an adult was easy, but don't you sometimes wish that there was a textbook out there that could guide you, and make sure that you choose the right path.

That's how I'm feeling right now…. Why couldn't I have stayed in the teenager phase, longer?

"_I wish the world could stop moving around so fast." _Rin muttered to herself as she stood on the pedestrian corner waiting for the walking sign to blink green. Her pedestrian neighbor gave her an odd glance before resuming drinking from his plastic cup of black coffee.

Rin's hazel chestnut eyes stared straight ahead at the crowd formed on the opposite side of her. They were also waiting for the traffic lights to turn red and be advised that it was safe to walk across. She tucked in the bill paper inside her white coat pocket she was currently wearing over her formal working clothes.

_I-It's him, again. . . I wonder if he recognizes me from the crowd. I always see him crossing this street on Thursdays and around this exact time. Why is that? Does he do it routinely to go visit someone?_

Rin thought absently as she spotted the tall man with long silver hair and a crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing formal clothes fit for a university professor. What she liked the most about him was his eyes. It wasn't the color amber that she was drawn to, but the emotions she could read and be able to guess about his mood behavior.

The pedestrian light turned green and the crowd of people began moving trying to not bump into one another. Rin also began to move with the flow of people not wanting to be left behind. The midday traffic could be nasty, sometimes.

Half way through the street she felt her shoulder brush against the silver haired man. Her peach colored cheeks felt a rise of blood run through them. It felt strange, yet exciting to touch and bump fabrics with a person that caught her amorous attention. Rin kept walking forward becoming aware that the man hadn't taken any regard to the intimate action. That meant that she had nothing to apologize for.

It only took her one more block before she arrived at her work destination. Rin worked in a shoe designer store called Red Diamond. She has been working on and creating this department store for half a year, now. Rin had studied art during her college years and had just recently opened her own designer shoe store.

It was a lot of work, but she finally made half of her dream come true. Now, she only needed to complete the other half, but responsibilities brought on her adult self weren't giving her anytime to independence them.

Red Diamond's grand opening had been yesterday and today was the second day that the doors to her store would be open to fashion shopping customers.

_I hope the flow of the store goes much swifter than from the chaos in the morning. _Rin complemented in her head. "Good afternoon, Jessica." Rin greeted the hired manager for her shop.

"Welcome back, Ms. Marie." Jessica greeted back enthusiastically. The young woman had all the right requirements to have the position of store manager.

"Jessica, go and take your lunch break. I'll take charge of things here." Rin said, as she stared at the young girl with hard serious eyes. "Thank you, Ms. Marie." Jessica responded back politely before walking over to the back room to clock out for lunch.

R.E.D. D.I.A.M.O.N.D

For the last past hour, Rin spent her time ordering her two employees to organize shoe boxes and making phone calls to arrange shoe inspections and delivery rounds.

The sound of doors swooping opening was heard in the background. Rin had just finished hanging up the phone and looked up to greet her customers. She was surprised to see the tall silver haired demon and none the less, with a gorgeous female demon.

The couple seemed to be arguing in low whispers as Rin approached them. She made sure to stand several feet away before welcoming them. "Welcome to Red Diamond. We have a wide assorted selection of shoes. How can I be of service to you?" Rin said cheerfully.

"Thank you, but were fine. I just came to look for a pair of new boots, isn't that right Sesshomaru." Kagura said with an elegant smile on her red lipstick mouth. Sesshomaru gave a brief nod in acknowledgement before glancing at the shoe displays at the front of the store.

Kagura pursed her lips before laughing lightly," I'm going to go look in the boot aisle. Sesshomaru, you should look for some new shoes, too."

The phone at the counter started ringing. Rin quietly dismissed herself from the new customers and walked over to pick up the phone receiver. She knew her two employees were currently busy with other work to answer the phone themselves.

She chatted with the other person on the line for a few minutes before hanging up. Rin glanced at the poised woman with wavy black hair. She didn't mean to be rude staring at her, but the woman had such elegant features that any man would want in a woman.

Rin didn't know if it was envy or pure admiration for the beautiful looks. She wasn't sexually interested in women, but she always had this thing of looking over a woman's features. Maybe, it was an artist thing, but she couldn't tell.

_I want to be pretty… _Rin acknowledge silently before looking away to the side. Kagura busily searched for a new pair of boots as she went deeper into the aisle. Sesshomaru noticing this decided to walk over to the counter section.

"Have you checked your pockets?" His baritone voice reached Rin's ears.

"_Excuse me_?" Rin mouthed at the attractive man. Her hazel chestnut eyes stared straight into his amber eyes. Sesshomaru had a mischievous glint into his eyes.

Her hands pocketed her left and right pockets from her unbuttoned coat. Rin's hands took out her medical bill and a small notepad. She placed the bill on top of the counter and brought up the notepad leaflet.

Rin stepped out from behind the counter and cautiously stood a couple feet from Sesshomaru. "Does this belong to you? I remember bumping into you earlier, today." Rin said trying to be polite.

"I slipped it into your pocket. You can be really careless about this type of things." Sesshomaru said making small talk.

Rin didn't know if she should be offended by his words. "Go ahead and look over it." He said, coolly.

Rin gave him a wry stare before staring at the words scribbled in the first page.

**I wonder what your name is.**

Her thumb skimmed to the second and third page.

**When I look into your eyes, I can see your pure soul.**

**I like the shape of your full lips.**

Rin blushed and kept her stare at the colorful notepad in her hand. _Oh my… Am I dreaming or is this for real?_

"I wrote on this small slip of papers thinking about you. How could, I ever forget about the girl that stood from across the street." Sesshomaru said with a small smirk on his lips. The smirk wasn't cocky at all. It was more of a sincere smile. It was obvious that he didn't smile often.

"T-thank you," Rin stuttered in her words feeling shy about his straight forward flattery.

"May I?" He asked staring down at her. The question confused Rin, but she guessed that he was talking about the notepad. Maybe, he wanted to show her something.

Rin nodded and her hand involuntarily reached out to hand the notepad. She didn't want to part from it before finishing to read it. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly before taking her extended wrist and pulling her forward. Rin's eyes widened surprised by the action. She watched as she collided against Sesshomaru's firm chest.

Sesshomaru seemed to be studying her face, but his focus of attentions was mainly on her eyes. He loved the color and the emotions that fluttered into her graceful features. Rin blinked occasionally wondering if this was really happening. It felt awkward in having him give her this type of imitate affection.

"What is your name?" he asked, still holding her close to him. "M-my name i-is Rin." Rin said stuttering in embarrassment. "Mh, that name seems to suit you very well." Sesshomaru answered as he allowed her to pull back. Rin made sure to stand several feet away from the tall and handsome man.

"W-what is that suppose to mean?" Rin asked, her lips pursed into a pout.

"Will you accept my invitation to take you out for dinner, tonight?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping that cleared up any misunderstanding in his words. He didn't know why, but sometimes his words came out with a different meaning to them.

"I-"Rin was about to accept, but then remembered the elegant woman that walked in with him.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, already?" She asked her eyebrows rising up slightly in questioning.

"Do you mean Kagura? No, she's just a friend." Sesshomaru replied back smoothly.

"Actually, I'm your best friend." Kagura replied back coming from behind Sesshomaru.

Rin and Sesshomaru turned to stare at the eavesdropping woman.

"Well, to be honest. I'm glad that you're getting along with this woman, Sesshomaru. But, we are in a public place you know." Kagura said motioning over to Jessica, who barely returned to the store, and the two other employees gawking at them.

Rin felt embarrassed at the realization of the truth sinking in. Her employees had watched their boss interact cozily with a complete stranger, inside the store of all places.

She covered her squeak of embarrassment before glaring meaningfully at her employees. The employees looked away from her cold stare and walked away in fear of losing their jobs.

"Can you just answer his question and let me be able to pay for my purchase." Kagura said in a kind and yet straightforward tone.

Rin smiled at Kagura and nodded briefly at her request. "I accept your invitation." Rin said turning to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave her a brief nod before allowing Rin to ring up Kagura's new winter boots in the cashier.

"I'm glad he's interested in you and not some slutty student of his." Kagura whispered to Rin after paying for the shoes. Kagura gave Rin a hand gesture of goodbye, before picking up her plastic bag that contained a large, shoe rectangular box.

"I'll wait for you outside, Sesshomaru." Kagura said before walking off to leave and give her friend privacy.

"Where would you like me to pick you up, tonight?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah-"Rin voiced out still feeling uneasy and shy in accepting an invitation from a stranger that she has been fantasying about for the past month.

"Umm, how about you pick me up here from the shop?" Her mouth was curved into a smile.

----------------

Rin stared down at her appearance wondering if she should have gone home to change clothes. She wanted to make a good impression on Sesshomaru. Even though, she probably already did, due to the afternoon incident.

Rin placed the notepad inside her purse after a pressing a kiss on the cover. The notepad had some really interesting facts about her. He seemed to have taken a great liking to her outside appearance. Hopefully, Rin hoped he would like her inner personality, too.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the shop. The wind greeted her along with a night sky. Sesshomaru was planning to pick her up at around eight pm. She watched earnestly as a white car parked near the base of the sidewalk curb.

Sesshomaru stepped out off the vehicle and made his way over to her. "Good evening," Rin greeted politely. He gave a nod of acknowledgement, before picking up her hand and holding it in his own. "Shall we get going? I made reservations at a nearby restaurant." Sesshomaru said, as he felt Rin return the hand gesture, by holding on to him.

"That's sound nice. Can we go watch a movie at the theater, afterwards?" Rin suggested, hoping that she didn't sound too rude by including her plans with his own. "That's sounds fine," Sesshomaru replied back as he opened the passenger door for Rin.

"Even, if it's a gushy movie?" Rin said in a teasing and joking tone. Sesshomaru failed in hiding his disgusted stare at the thought of sitting through and watching such a movie. "Tee-he," Rin giggled softly before stepping inside the vehicle. The car was playing a soft and low song in the radio.

They were traveling within the flow of street traffic for a few minutes before Sesshomaru spoke again. "Did you really mean that back there?" He asked.

Rin turned to stare at him, "I was just kidding. My preferable are action and mystery films."

"It seems we have something in common." Sesshomaru said, before he stopped at a red street light. Rin awkwardly reach forward and placed her hand on his hand that was resting on his pant leg. Sesshomaru was driving with only one hand on the steering wheel.

"Sesshomaru, is it really okay for you to be dating a pregnant woman?" Rin asked, her lips were firm and serious. Sesshomaru glanced out of the corner of his eye to stare at her face shaded in the dark light. "That does not bother me, but a detailed explanation from you would be grateful." Sesshomaru answered solemnly.

Rin waited for the car to start moving again before answering him. She remembered clearly the words he wrote on the notepad. His curiosity was mainly concentrated if she was a married woman or divorced. Rin had to admit that he had every right to judge her.

"My ex-boyfriend wants nothing to do with the child and I'm fine with that decision. I don't really mind becoming a single mother." Rin started off, before pausing.

"It's been two months since I had a pre-abortion attack due to stress. Thankfully, I did not lose my baby." Rin said. She smiled lightly when she felt his hand squeeze her own.

"I'll soon be entering my fourth month, starting next week." Rin said. Sesshomaru pulled into a parking lot of his preferred restaurant. "Are you sure you still want to date me?" Rin asked, hesitation feeling her doubts about him.

"I'm willing to give this a try." Sesshomaru replied back. He wasn't a cold hearted bastard to the extreme. He knew that pregnant woman should also be treated equally like any other women.

"T-this is just so hard to believe. But I'm glad that I met you." Rin said, as they both turned to stare at each other. Sesshomaru and Rin contemplated each other before stepping out of the car. They were standing next to each other in the parking lot.

Her lips were firmly pressed against his. Sesshomaru had pulled her into a lip lock embrace. Rin didn't know if she should slap him for his forwardness or be grateful. She didn't want to be a play toy to him.

She made to pull away, but realized that she had automatically responded to the kiss. The kiss felt rushed as mouths tangled against each other in a passionate frenzy.

When Sesshomaru pulled away, Rin couldn't help but feel weak on the knees. She held on to him for support, afraid she slipped. "I definitely wasn't wrong about choosing you."

* * *

**Please Read & Review**, to tell me your opinions about this. I opened up a poll, if anyone is interested to vote. (it's up on my profile page.)

My opinion on character personalities:

**Kagura:** When I watched the anime show, I always thought that this character was a little self- centered on herself. I loved the way she was drawn looking graceful and pretty. When I try to write this character, I feel I don't do her justice with my writing to the full extent. I'm pleased with the personality I give her. She can be selfish, manipulative, but she can also be kind and appreciate other people aside from herself. In this one-shot, I was going for that personality. Kagura always seemed to want to be with Sesshomaru, either out of pure friendship and desire to be free from Naraku.

**Sesshomaru/ Sesshoumaru:** Well, this character is very hard to write. It's hard to write a person who is not in touch with emotions. Somehow, I have managed to succeed, but my vocabulary word still need to extend in order to describe him better. I know, I'll get better with time, because I love the personality none the less. Sesshomaru is a very explorational character to figure out.

**Rin:** Her personality stole my heart when I was first introduced to her character. She has a kind and noble heart, but is also a strong little girl. I hoped the personality I gave her in this one-shot reflects that ideal of her. I tend to write her weak in some stories and I hope I can improve on that.


	11. Open Wounds

**A/N: This story is angst almost tragedy really, it can make you feel unhappy. Don't read if you don't like this type of stories. This story was inspired by the songs, 'Open Wound' by Skillet and 'No te Quiero nada' by Ha*ash. Thus, the name of the story and plot was born. Please, enjoy the story. :3 Don't own any of the anime/manga characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Open Wounds**

Je ne veux pas voler…. Je veux rester à l'intérieur de la prison de l'amour.

The girl with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck took a sip of her warm coffee. The taste of cream and milk lingered in her mouth. Rin walked towards the trash bin located outside the store. It was currently four A.M. She still had thirty minutes to get prepared before meeting up with Chef Delia.

She worked twenty hours a week in the bakery shop. Rin was a pastry chef and even though she had to go through hard moments with the picky co-workers, she loved her job.

Rin threw the plastic paper cup into the trash bin and turned to walk away. A soft purring motor stopped her in her tracks. A beautiful black cat that had big ears like a Siamese cat, rubbed itself against her black boots that had a dark pink ribbon lace, decorating the shoes.

She smiled instantly and picked up the cat snuggling it against her face. Rin had always had a special place in her heart for animals. The male cat mewed softly as it rubbed and pressed himself firmer against her.

"Aww, aren't you cute. Do you have an owner, little fella?" Rin asked the black cat with golden eyes. She touched the green collar around the cat's neck before skimming over the small words on the tag attached to the collar. It had the cat's name and the owner's street address.

"Your name is Yoru." Rin said as she pronounced the young cat's name.

"What are you doing?" asked a baritone voice coming from behind Rin.

Rin jumped up startled before turning around to face her co-worker Sesshomaru. "G-good morning, Sesshomaru, I'm just petting this cat I came across on my way in." She replied back.

"I see. Chef Delia informed me that she is going to arrive an hour late, today. She told me to tell you to find a partner and start making the croissant bread." Sesshomaru said in a passive tone.

Rin nodded her head as she carefully stared into his face. She hardly stared into Sesshomaru's face because every time she did, she ended up trembling in nervousness.

_He probably thinks I'm the most idiotic girl, ever. _Rin chided to herself.

"D-do you want to be my partner?" Rin asked hesitantly. The cat continued to purr in her arms. Sesshomaru gave her a strange cold stare before parting his lips to speak.

"I suppose it won't do me any harm in teaming up with a beginner like you." He answered back.

"Thank you for accepting." Rin said giving him a bright warm smile.

It was a fact that she had had an intimate relationship with Sesshomaru in the past. Rin was not ashamed about that relationship, but she did fear that, that small burning flame in her heart for him would destroy her. Especially, when Sesshomaru had hurt her feelings and betrayed her.

But then again, this was an everyday thing going on in the life of young adults.

**-O.P.E.N. -**

In the back room of the bakery store, four groups made of chef professionals worked on their pastry designs. Chef Delia watched over the employees making sure that they were doing their job right. If she spotted someone making an error, she would clearly direct it with that person and make them start all over again. Delia was strict when it came to working in the kitchen of the store.

Rin like she said before liked the job, but not so much her co-workers. Mainly, it was Delia being one of those co-workers, because she took out the fun of everything when Rin became mesmerized with a delightful project.

Croissant bread wasn't too hard to make and Rin had previous experience with the dish. Sesshomaru warily watched Rin hum happily as she battered the mix on a deep round bowl. _How can she be so happy working alongside me. _Sesshomaru thought passively.

"I'll let you be in charge of timing the bread in the oven on our second batch." Sesshomaru addressed to Rin, blandly. Rin stopped her quiet humming and nodded,"Alright."

Sesshomaru motioned over to the dish where the uncooked croissants were laid out on the rectangular tray. "Then, get started. I'll finish preparing the dough for the next batch." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone.

Rin settled the bowl on the station table and walked over to Sesshomaru's side. "Thank you for allowing me to work with you, again. I knew that with time, you would accept my proposal to become friends." Rin said, casually placing a hand on his arm.

Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow at her in questioning. He pulled his arm away from her touch. "I don't want to be your friend. Don't get the wrong idea." Sesshomaru replied his voice laced with annoyance.

Rin was taken aback by his answer and the way his face twisted with emotion that was unwanted on Sesshomaru's part. "B-but I-, "Rin muttered in a low voice.

"IS there a problem going on between you two? I don't see you working on the bread." Delia said in a loud boisterous voice. Rin shook her head and forced a fake smile, "No, Chef Delia. I was just asking chef Sesshomaru if it would be possible to blend the olives in the dough of the bread." Rin said, in a doubtful tone.

Delia stared at Rin with disappointing eyes and laughed at her mistake. "Rin, I know that you are a beginner in working in the kitchen, but that idea does not go with the recipe. We don't use olives for croissant bread." Delia said patting Rin's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, I assume you were directing Rin for her undisciplined behavior." Delia said, directing her strict tone at the tall male.

"Of course," Sesshomaru said in a stern tone. He didn't like Delia bossing him around and especially, did not permit her to make a fool of him with his other co-workers as witnesses. "Rin stop dwindling, and get back to work." Sesshomaru said, in a cold tone.

Rin nodded feeling a bit humiliated, but pushed the feeling in the back of her mind and started working again. She put on the gloves before inserting the dough filled tray into the hot prepared oven.

**W.O.U.N.D.S**

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glared at the rain falling down the dark sky. He had two options, he could either wait for the rain to pass or call Kagura to come pick him up. He was not too fond of the latter as he felt the idea was a little absurd, when he had freely volunteered to walk to work in the morning. His car was in the mechanic shop and wouldn't be ready until Saturday.

Rin bit her lower lip in hesitation as she stared at Sesshomaru's looming figure standing in the arch of the doorway. _I hope that beautiful black cat made it safely back home. I would have gladly returned him personally, but work prevented me from doing so._

_Aside from that, the conflicted encounter between Sesshomaru and me from earlier, made me realize that it's necessary that we touch the subject again, and come to a final conclusion. We can't leave the wounds we inflicted upon each other open like this. I don't want hatred or grudges to be added in my life._

Rin took a shaky breath before walking over to him with straightened shoulders. "Are you having troubles with the rain? If you'd like I can walk you over to the nearest bus transportation." Rin said in a soft voice.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to stare at Rin. Somehow, she never seized to amaze him with her kind sincerity and the beauty that she was made of.

"Whatever," he said, placidly. Sesshomaru tucked one of his hands in his jean pocket. Rin brought out her orange umbrella designed with small paw prints of cat and dog feet. She stepped into the opening of the doorway and opened the umbrella making sure to stand outside of the shop. The rain splattered and hit the cover of the umbrella being unsuccessfully in wetting Rin.

"Shall we get going?" Rin said, as she motioned to the wary and cautious Sesshomaru. The tall man stepped into the umbrella after he took hold of the umbrella handle. Since he was taller, he would be the one stuck carrying the silly umbrella around with them, if he didn't want to end up hitting his head on the steal wires of the plastic collapsible canopy.

They both walked in silence for a few moments as they made their way to the sidewalk that soon led to the concrete wet street. They were at least two blocks away from a local bus stop. Rin usually took the bus transportation to head to work from home and vice versa.

"Sesshomaru, I think we need to talk about what happened before with us." Rin said, raising her voice so he could hear her over the downpour of the rain. "What exactly is there to talk about. That discussion was put behind us." Sesshomaru replied back, monotone.

Rin frowned and gripped his arm making them stop in their walk. "I did mean it back then. I want us to be friends, even after we ended up hurting each other." Rin said, compassionately.

"Is this some type of jest?" Sesshomaru seethed. "You want us to be friends, especially after knowing that we slept and shared a bed countless of times together. Friends don't do that type of things." Sesshomaru said forcing away the scowl that wanted to become visible in his expressionless face.

Rin glanced at the nearby trees that were filled with green life. "Look, I know that I was the first to avoid you when I found out the truth about you. It was a hard blow in my heart and I didn't want you to see that side of me." Rin said, knowing that she was the one who had pushed him away in the beginning.

**: Flashback: **

Rin happily scooped vanilla ice cream into her spoon and inserted it in her eager awaiting mouth. The taste of ice cream was delicious to her taste buds. Rin made a silly grin at her boyfriend, Sesshomaru. They were both sitting in the park bench keeping each other company for the afternoon.

Rin had brought herself some dot ice-cream from a vending cart that was stationed near the children's playground. Sesshomaru, who didn't buy any, just watch his girlfriend in earnest. The moment was peaceful and relaxing.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you don't want any?" Rin asked, as she extended the ice cream cup in her hands as an invitation for him to taste. "No thanks," he said, casually.

"Excuse me, but do you think I can talk with you, Sesshomaru." A woman with enchanting ruby pink eyes said catching their attention. She stood several feet away from the couple.

"Kagura, what are you doing here? Weren't you staying in the California summer house?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling disturb by her presence.

"I was staying there, until I decided to leave and go look for you." Kagura said smoothly. Her hand earnestly pushed back a strand of black hair behind the frame of her face.

"Umm," Rin said audible feeling awkward between the two individuals.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked, in an unpleasant tone.

"Oh, my name is Rin. I'm Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Are you one of his close friends?" Rin said, politely with a smile on her face. She settled the cup of ice cream on the bench seat.

"I see. Sesshomaru, I presume this girl already knows that you're a married man." Kagura said, with red lipstick lips curved into a dangerous line.

Rin's honey brown eyes widened wondering if her ears had deceived her from what she finished hearing. "My name is Kagura and I'm Sesshomaru's wife." Her gaze narrowed on the young girl.

"Rin, we have been separated for a while now." Sesshomaru said, warily. His amber eyes glared holes at Kagura. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's stiff shoulder. He wanted to comfort her. And possibly be able to clarify everything to her in a calmer pace, but Kagura would not have it be like that.

"Rin, have you been warming my husband's bed all this time, while I've been absent in Sesshomaru's life? " Kagura asked. "You don't look like a slut to me, but appearances can be deceiving." Kagura said, using sharp tones in her words.

'I…" Rin whispered, as she stared at Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Kagura, don't insult Rin in front of me. Now leave," Sesshomaru said as he stood up and blocked Rin from Kagura's view. Rin could unconsciously feel a black hole forming in front of her chest. It was obvious to Kagura that Rin did not know everything about Sesshomaru's life.

"I- I think I'll be leaving first." Rin said, pushing Sesshomaru away as she hurriedly made her way across the courtyard of the park. Sesshomaru lips moved to call out her name, but nothing came out.

**: End of Flashback:**

"When I finally encountered you again, I was certain that you would choose me over her, but I was mistaken. I abided to your decision, so don't you think you could-"Rin said, as she retold pieces of their broken relationship.

In the end, Sesshomaru finished their relationship and returned to his wife. He was giving the woman, a second chance to mend their broken marriage. In the end, all Rin could do was offer her friendship to him. She didn't want him to leave her life, completely. That was how big her love was for Sesshomaru.

"I'm not going to be your friend. We shouldn't even be seeing each other, again. "Sesshomaru said in a dangerous low tone.

Rin glanced at her black boots that stood above white concrete pavement. "Do you want me to quit my job? My job at the shop is the only thing keeping us from seeing each other." Rin said, as she questioned the stoic man.

"That would be a wise decision." Sesshomaru replied back, indifferent.

Rin snapped her gaze back to him, "Why does it always have to be me to make the sacrifices. You're so damn…selfish!" Rin shouted getting angry at his cold shoulder.

"And you're annoying. I can't stand your fake act about being sincere. Deep down you hated me for what I did to you, and yet you still insist in trying to mess with me, again." Sesshomaru said venomous.

Rin gripped her purse trying to hold back the tears. "I don't hate you. I understood that you choose to return to your wife and leave me behind. I was only hurt that you didn't confide in me. For three months, we dated and then I find out that you have a wife. You didn't bother to tell me about her when we were together."

"I had to find out in the most horrible and humiliating way possible."Rin said, starting to feel hurt all over again. She hated reminding herself that she had been a game to him. Even so, she was still willing to become friends with Sesshomaru.

"Rin, I know that it is hard for you, but you're only going to end up hurting yourself, more. " Sesshomaru replied, in a calmer tone. He was trying his best to not be moved by her words, any longer. Sesshomaru understood that Rin only wanted to be friends with him, because she wanted to remain being close to him.

"I just want all of this to stop. If you don't quit the job, then I will." Sesshomaru clarified to Rin. He handed the handle of the umbrella to her and stepped out from under the protection.

"Good bye Rin,"

Rin watched as Sesshomaru turned his back to her and walked away into the rain. Even though, he detested the thought of getting wet, he preferred this than continue prolonging the conversation between Rin and himself. A part of him didn't want to close the open wounds in his heart.

Rin held back her sob as she stared absently at nothing in particular with her blurry gaze. _Was our love not strong enough?_

**I don't want to fly…. I want to stay inside the jail of love.**

* * *

**A/N:**

I am not planning on doing a second part for this, but maybe I'll reconsider if I get re-inspired. Anyways, I had a friend read this before I posted it up here. My friend said that she loved the story and it wasn't confusing to keep up with (She also thought that it felt unfinished, but I could leave it like that). If you have questions, then go ahead and ask. I'll try to reply back to them in your reviews, but I can't promise anything. I've studied both french (I'm a bit rusty) and culinary skills in the past, so it was fun using that in this story. The french sentence in the begining is translated in the bottom in case anyone was curious. **Please read and review!** :)


	12. Jealousy

**AN:** Please enjoy this next random one-shot. I was going for the theme 'Runaways' in this one and I think it came out pretty good. I used various songs to write this story out, but I can't remember names right now. This one isn't so dark and gloomy and angst filled like my last story.

* * *

**Jealousy **

* * *

"_I have decided to walk away from this relationship. I won't waste my entire time waiting for a man that can't decide which woman, he wants. "_

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration as he pushed his cup of tea, away. He was silently sitting inside a table booth in one of his favorite restaurants. The final words coming from Rin's lips made his heart feel heavy and restless.

He was the type of man that did not hesitate in making a firm decision or choosing the more suitable path to take. But when it came to two wonderful women that entered his life, Sesshomaru became unstable. He couldn't control his emotions and actions, and started dating both women.

He first met Kagura Xabi, a woman who studied the law to become one of the best lawyers. She had a gorgeous glow in her ruby pink eyes when she got angry or frustrated with a case. Kagura's curled up black hair that was usually held up in a bun made her look sophisticated.

The way she walked towards him was also fascinating….

Then, Sesshomaru met Rin, She was a poet writer. Rin lived a very simple life, but she always made everyday exciting and fun to spend with. One of her beautiful traits was her almost almond colored eyes. They were so wide and pure filled with a benevolent light. The other favorite trait that he enjoyed from Rin was her voice. She had a suave, yet childish tone to her mature voice.

He also enjoyed tangling his hand inside her long raven hair.

Sesshomaru was not a lustful person, but for one reason or another, he couldn't choose which woman he wanted in his life for eternity. He was strong on the outside as hard as a shell, but on the inside he was diverse into pieces.

Kagura walked inside the restaurant and stood near the doorway scanning for Sesshomaru. She knew that he was probably conversing with that other woman. The woman that residing in Sesshomaru's memory and she couldn't compete against. Kagura knew that she was not good enough for him, despite the fact that Sesshomaru said that she was very beautiful.

Her ruby pink gaze landed on the booth where Sesshomaru sat by himself_. Is he waiting for__** her**__ to arrive?_ Kagura wondered as she gripped her purse with her painted fingernails pressed against the fabric.

It was decided, she was going to break up with him. Kagura could not compete against the beautiful rival that made Sesshomaru's outer exterior waver to such intensity that she could never accomplish.

Envious had gotten the best of her.

------------------

The raindrops fell against her window as she stared outside it. Rin silently turned away from the window and stared at her two suitcases that were packed with her precious belongings. She had decided that it would be best if she departed from this town and go live elsewhere. Rin wanted to put as much distance away as possible from Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"She said that she was envious of me." Rin whispered bitterly to herself. Kagura had mentioned that Sesshomaru always brought up the topic that Kagura was most beautiful woman, he ever met.

"Sesshomaru," Rin muttered as she picked up her two suitcases, before making her way to the entrance of the doorway of her empty apartment. "You always told me how beautiful I was."

It only took one day to ruin the wonderful relationship Rin had with Sesshomaru. Rin had witnessed the way Kagura held to Sesshomaru's arm as they walked down the streets of town, doing window shopping. She had also run into Kagura several times after finding out that Sesshomaru could not decide between Kagura and her. Kagura was a strong woman and she always said what was in her mind and never backed out of a verbal fight.

Kagura was the perfect match for a cold hearted person like Sesshomaru. The man that she loved didn't need her when he had _**her**_ by his side.

Her honey brown eyes swept over the empty apartment with dimmed lights for the final time. Rin closed the door behind her and walked over to the elevator. She pressed the button, earnestly. Rin wondered what was going to happen to her and her career. She was strong and independent so she had nothing to worry about for her future. Except for the love she carried for Sesshomaru.

"Isn't it ironic that Kagura is jealous of me and I'm jealous of her?" Rin questioned out loud as she stepped inside the elevator that was unoccupied. The elevator doors closed followed by a push of a button that lighted the number.

Sesshomaru walked down the sidewalk with one of his hands tucked in his side jacket pocket. His walk was elegant and graceful, despite him being a male. His car was parked down the street and in a few minutes, he would end up reaching it. The rain falling upon him didn't disturb him in the very least.

A while back, Kagura came to talk with him, when she found him inside the restaurant. The fierce lawyer said that she was backing out of the relationship, if he wanted to leave her. Kagura also said that he had changed, and that he was not the same person, she had first met.

"_She has changed you. I know I can't make you forget her if you end up choosing me. But … Damn it; I want you to choose me! I want you to love me."-_

Sesshomaru didn't know how, but Kagura's words made him find his resolve. He wanted to love Rin. He wanted to recuperate her and bring Rin back in his life.

In fact, at this very moment he was heading to her apartment. Sesshomaru had never apologized before for his unrightfully mistakes, but for Rin he would try.

Sesshomaru took out the car keys from his jean pocket and took off the alarm of the car. He then pulled on the door handle to open the driver seat. Sesshomaru seated himself and started the engine before driving off to Rin's apartment.

The drive was only thirty minutes before he arrived and parked in the parking lot. Sesshomaru walked calmly up to the apartment thinking about what to say to Rin. He wanted to make sure he chose the right words that would not offend Rin. Sesshomaru knew that it was best if he did not mention that it was Kagura's desire to be with him that made him realize, that Kagura was not the woman he wanted to be with.

Once inside the building, he walked over to the manager's counter desk of the apartment. "Good afternoon, Sesshomaru. Don't tell me, you came to visit Miss Rin, today?" the male attendant asked, politely.

"Exactly," Sesshomaru replied back, modestly.

"Look, I have bad news for you. Miss Rin has officially checked out of the apartments. She said something about wanting to get a fresh new start elsewhere." The manager said, having known that Sesshomaru came by here quite often with Rin. Rin had been one of his favorable renting customers.

"When did she leave?" He asked, holding his breath back.

"Hmm, I'd say about twenty minutes ago."

Sesshomaru felt his legs taking him out of the building as he ran back to his car. He had no time to waste. He had to find Rin before it was too late. _The only transportations out of town are the bus station, the road, and the train station. _

_Which one would she take? That would be the course of action, if she is leaving out of town. Perhaps, she is only changing locations to avoid me._

_Damn it, I deserve this for being unreasonable. I didn't want to see the truth, and now I'm about to pay for the consequence by loosing Rin. _

Rin sat on an empty bench located a couple feet from the railroad track. The train station was quiet and there were hardly any people around. She had already paid the small fee to enter inside the train station, but she had yet to buy her train ticket.

She was hesitating to board the train, because a part of her told her that this course of action was cowardly. Rin was no coward, but she hated seeing Sesshomaru with another woman. She hated feeling jealousy course through her veins.

She had originally been planning to drive out of town with her car, but instead she ended driving to park near the train station. Her two suitcases were lying nearby her legs.

_I'm being paranoid. Why am I allowing Kagura and Sesshomaru to run me out of my hometown? This has to be my worst idea, ever. _Rin thought, with a scowl on her face.

…_But, I already gave up my apartment. I'll probably look like an idiot if I go back and retrieve it. _Rin considered as she looked at the mistakes she had just finished making._ Well, I could always get a new apartment on the upper town district. My publicist won't mind if I move into the same apartment building, she lives in._

Rin sighed as she stood up feeling focused and more at ease with herself. She picked up her suitcases and walked out with a smile on her face.

She took the stairs with a light bounce on her step. Rin probably would have run down them, if she could.

She was shocked to find Sesshomaru's car parked next to her truck. Rin bit her lower lip in hesitation wondering why Sesshomaru was here.

Rin took a deep breath before walking calmly to her awaiting truck. The rain had stopped falling from the sky, a while back so Rin didn't have to worry about getting wet. She was not surprised to find out that Sesshomaru had just arrived to the train station, as she watched him step out of his vehicle.

Sesshomaru walked over to the woman, who was standing a few feet from him. She was staring at him with a disinterested expression.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, feeling his heart pounding in her head.

They were so close to each other that she could smell the scent of him.

"We need to talk, Rin." He said, softly.

"But, we don't. I thought we already cleared out your betrayal against Kagura and me." Rin said, as her grip on her suitcases loosened.

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to feel guilty with me, because it wasn't like you ever formalized our relationship." Rin said, stating out the truth.

Sesshomaru had to admit that she was right. They had been dating a month together taking things slow without formalizing. Sesshomaru reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders that tensed up.

"Fine, then let me talk." He said, feeling strange that he was the one that was going to speak for them. He was only good at giving speeches in his work area.

Rin glanced warily at him before nodding. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Rin, I know I did wrong dating two women at the same time. My apology probably won't be sufficient enough to amend the mistakes I have committed. But, I want you to know that I choose you in the end. I want to be with you, Rin." Sesshomaru said, without a pause of hesitation in his words.

Rin blinked her eyes, a couple of times wondering if she heard him right. _That has to be the longest sentences, he has ever said. _Rin thought with a small smile on her lips.

"Sesshomaru, you have the weirdest way of apologizing to someone." Rin answered, finally.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat feeling embarrassment creep up towards his cheeks. He didn't think it was hard to say a couple of words like 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you, so please don't leave me', but it was.

"Your apology is accepted, but I don't know if I should give you a second chance." Rin said, with clear sincerity. She settled her suitcases on the concrete floor and embraced him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My jealousy is so strong against other women that I'm afraid I'll push you away. Also, I could never compete against Kagura's memory in your head and heart." Rin whispered feeling self-conscious. She knew that Sesshomaru would never shed tears for her memory like he had done for Kagura.

"But, that's where you're wrong. I accept you with all your boundless mistakes." Sesshomaru answered back as he wrapped his arms tighter against her frame. He wasn't going to allow her to pull away from his cold heart that had been thawed with her kindness.

Rin whimpered trying to hold back her tears of happiness. She thought that she would never get the chance to hear such wonderful words come out a man like Sesshomaru.

"F-fine, I give you a second chance, but only if you agree to be my boyfriend, first." Rin said.

"That's sound like an agreeable plan." Sesshomaru replied back. "We can also introduce each other our close friends."

Rin reached up to caress his face. The jealousy she shared with Kagura was finally coming to an end. Sesshomaru drew them in together as they shared a kiss, together. A kiss filled with endearment and wounded feelings, starting to heal.

**Jealousy has never felt this good, before. **

* * *

**A/N: **I tend to leave most of my stories with open-ended outlooks for my readers to continue imagining -the happy ever after theme- on their own. I hope I have not disappointed in that aspect of looking at things. Don't forget to review, okay?


	13. Nervous Breakdown

**A.N: Hi everyone! I hope you will all have a great New Year's Eve! I'm spending mine in Mexico with my family. It feels sort of exciting to update my stories using my cousin's internet instead of my own. Anyways, I might edit this story. This story was written to complete a challenge I recieved earlier in the year. I hope you will all enjoy this story and sorry if it's too cliche as it was a bit rushed towards the end. **

Mistress Ayako gave me a challenge and this was her commentary: I really have a challenge for you, although I do hope you will complete all three chapters of 'My master is an Assassin.' Can you write a story where Rin is called master?

SweetAyu: I'd love to change roles and give Rin the mistress role, while Sesshomaru is the hired servant. :P I hope you'll love the story, **_Mistress Ayako._**

* * *

**Nervous Breakdown**

* * *

Her balled up hand rubbed her eyes trying to force herself to wake up. The curtains of her room casted a dark shadow on her bed chamber. Her bedroom was organized in a sophisticated manner decorated with various and accommodated furniture that gave her access to use them as she pleased.

Her canopy bed stood to the far left of the room, while her wardrobe took up most of the right. She had double hedge doors that led out to a balcony that was attached to her second story, room.

Rin is a rich girl pampered by her parents, but life has become dull for her. She has a personal servant in her disposition who she likes to tease him. The servant is forced to call her, 'mistress' due to the fact that her parents' specially brought him to be Rin's playmate.

"Good morning, Miss Inori. Your parents had to leave on an important trip, today. So, I thought you would enjoy eating breakfast in bed, today." The maid said in cordial respect.

"Thank you, Mimi." Rin said, as she sat in her bed with sheets covering her waist down. The maid nodded politely before settling the wooden serving tray on her lap. The bed tray held silver plate ware filled with warm soup and a glass filled with orange juice.

Rin picked up her spoon before dipping the bowl shaped head inside the plate ware that held the soup. The soup wasn't too hot or too cold to eat, so Rin didn't hesitate in placing the spoon inside her mouth. She ate her breakfast in silence as Mimi stood besides the bed stand with a handcart in her disposition.

Twenty minutes passed by before Rin's personal servant passed next to Mimi, that was pushing the handcart down the long east hallway.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open and walked inside the mistress's bedroom. He found the mistress brushing her long hair in front of her vanity mirror. Sesshomaru walked over to stand silently next to the chair's armrest side.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Rin greeted with a wide grin. Sesshomaru glanced at the seventeen year old girl. "Mistress, what would you like to do, today?" He greeted blandly.

Rin sighed softly placing her hairbrush on top of the small table. "Sesshomaru, I already told you that there is no need for formality when we are alone."

Rin stood up and walked to stand in the center of her room. On top of her bed mattress, a new set of clothing for her to change into. Rin pursed her lips together in thought. _Today, I'm definitely going to break that cold barrier of his._

"Sesshomaru, I want you to undress me and help me dress into today's clothing outfit." Rin said as she stared straight into his amber eyes. Sesshomaru stared into her wavering eyes telling him clearly that she didn't want him to see her half-naked.

"Do it yourself. I will wait for you, outside of your room." Sesshomaru said calmly as he turned his back to her and walked out of the room. The click of the door closing behind him made Rin sigh in relieve. She really didn't know what had come over her and allowed her to speak such frank and inappropriate words. _Did Sesshomaru just call me 'you'? mh… well it's a start I guess._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Today, we are going to the park." Rin said with a firm tone. She began walking to the front door that led to the outside of her house. Sesshomaru followed silently behind her, as he focused on the girl in front of him.

His mistress was a pretty little thing with wide innocent eyes and a soft smile. He was brought with good money to come into this house and be the 'special guard' of the precious daughter of the Inori family. What he didn't enjoy about his job was that he had to be submissive to her commands and accept friendship from the girl. His job didn't get to be on the strict side with Rin.

They both stepped outside to acknowledge the hired driver that was waiting for Rin. "Good morning, Miss Inori." The young man addressed politely. Kohaku opened the door of the golden, Buick Country Club Coupe, automobile.

"Good morning, Kohaku." Rin said with a kind smile on her face.

Kohaku nodded shyly, before helping Rin step inside the car, as she held part of her skirt dress in one hand. She squeezed Kohaku's hand with friendliness before letting go. Rin settled inside the vehicle watching as Kohaku and Sesshomaru interacted with one another. Sesshomaru was giving the directions to Rin's destination.

In a few minutes, they were traveling on the dirt road heading to town. Rin lived in the outskirts of town with her family owning a large property of land.

Rin stared outside of window in awe as she stared at the farm animals and people traveling by foot. Sesshomaru was sitting across from her staring at her dispassionately. This was their first time going out together on an outing into town and away from house property.

Sesshomaru wondered if Rin knew how to socialize properly with the crowd of people. He didn't have any information about the girl if she knew how things worked outside her mansion.

"Do you think, I should put on my hat or leave it?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, suddenly out of the blue. Sesshomaru noticed that Rin tried really hard to please him, her new friend. But, the problem was that she was horribly awkward at it and she noticed his uneasiness in not wanting to get close to her.

Sesshomaru glanced at the straw hat that was teeming with white silk flowers. It matched perfectly with Rin's dress that she was sporting. Her sheer white silk gown had tiny blue bows and dots printed on the material silk. She looked so pretty with that yoke neckline and her puffed sleeves.

"Do as you like." Sesshomaru answered, insipidly.

Rin pouted and crossed her arms across her chest feeling frustrated. She held that posture for a while before realizing that it was improper of her to act like that. The era she lived in was hard to explain. It held its customs and fashions and rules like any other era that had gone down in history.

"We have arrived, Miss Inori." Kohaku announced as he had parked the vehicle in front of the strolling park. They had traveled quite far to get to Rin's destination. Kohaku didn't know why Rin would want to come out way out here, when she had a whole park to herself near her expanded land made of mountains, trees, and hills.

"Thank you for bringing me here Kohaku." Rin said as she settled her straw hat on top of her head. Kohaku nodded before helping her out of the vehicle and into the dry concrete cement floor.

"You can take a break and come pick us up in an hour." Rin said as she addressed to Kohaku before she walked ahead to watch a boy receive a balloon from a strange man that held a dozen of them in his hand.

This time Sesshomaru decided that it would be better if he walked besides her than behind her. In public, it would look suspicious for a rich girl like Rin to be followed by a man.

"Sesshomaru, I-I think I was being awfully immodest in the morning with you. I want to apologize." Rin said feeling troubled about the earlier incident.

"Mistress, there is nothing to apologize for." Sesshomaru said, closing the topic right away before it could be expanded.

Rin sighed wondering what would get Sesshomaru to call her by her first name or last name. She felt horrible for her parent's forcing a young man like him to call her, his mistress.

It was clear that Sesshomaru was not her slave or her friend, but she still thought he deserved some respect. He had changed her boring days into fun filled days. Sesshomaru made an excitement companion to go outside and play or to practice studying her subject materials with him.

He was her only true friend that she spoke about her personal problem with, aside from Mimi.

"Sesshomaru, I want an ice cream cone. Go get me one." Rin commanded in a light hearted tone. The tall stoic man glanced at her passively before grudgingly accepting the errand. "Of course, mistress," He replied dutifully before walking off to fetch what the lady wanted.

Rin sighed upset that her idea of a trick to break him out of the shell didn't work. _Oh, maybe I'm doing it all wrong._

Rin soon found herself holding a strawberry ice cream cone which she made sure to eat it and not leave it to waste.

They walked in silence hearing the music being played by bystander performers, the birds chirping about inside the tree branches, and people talking amongst other fellow companions.

Rin stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Sesshomaru. "Am I a bad friend? I have never had a friend before so I don't know if I'm being a bad friend to you." Rin said, in earnest.

"Am I too bossy and demanding?" she added as an afterthought.

Sesshomaru stayed silent wondering if he should answer her absurd question. Rin looked to be talking honesty about her thoughts and he didn't want to offend her.

He had never considered her his friend, as he had been all preoccupied in protecting her and doing his job to watch over her. Maybe, he was also her playmate as her parents had guided Rin to believe that big white lie.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to answer my question." Rin asked, feeling neglected and hurt. She watched as Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed in focus and his face reflected seriousness. _He's going to tell me that I'm a bad friend. I know that expression very well._

Sesshomaru eye's narrowed as he watched a man riding on his bicycle pedal his way towards their direction. He was going straight into them and would soon collide and ram into Rin's back.

"Watch out!" The man on the bicycle yelled out. He stepped on his break, but the bike was not listening to the man's steering.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms protectively around Rin's frame and pulled her forward and away from the bicycle that streaked by them barely missing Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru and Rin both landed on their bottom against the concrete floor with Rin in his arms.

"W-what just happened?" Rin asked in a daze.

"You almost got run over by a bike, Rin. And, this is why you shouldn't give your back when you're standing in the pedestrian bicycle route." Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"Y-you just called me Rin, didn't you." Rin said in awe, forgetting the fact that she had been saved from being injured badly. "So this is what it takes for you to say my name. For me to be in danger," Rin asked out loud.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. Rin was acting very silly just because he called her by her name. That flattering idea didn't really seem to faze him.

"Listen, you asked about being a bad friend right." Sesshomaru said, as he helped Rin up on her feet. He was trying and hoping to change the conversation.

"You are a very demanding person not thinking about other people's interest, but you are a good friend. A kind person like you-", Sesshomaru was saying trying to make a point into the young girl's head.

Rin decided to utilize her excuse of being dizzy of the sudden fall to good use. Rin swayed forward pushing herself up, instead of swaying to the side. Her sway and increased heightened helped her plant a gratitude kiss on his mouth.

The kiss was shy and innocent filled with affection, but it was a kiss to the lips none the less. His talking lips had brushed softly against hers making her stomach quenched in nervousness at this new found feeling.

After a few seconds of being still, Rin pulled her face away. "I'm s-sorry about that."

"Did you do that on purpose to shut me up?" Sesshomaru asked, tersely.

Rin gave him an innocent stare," of course not."

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin warily wondering if she was lying or saying the truth. He grabbed her arm with a soft grip and pulled her to walk alongside him. Rin was a little clumsy probably still feeling astonished by the accident.

Kohaku was already waiting for them to come and pick them up by the time they arrived to their designation in the lively park. They both stepped inside the automobile, safely.

The car soon started moving with the flow of cars.

"Rin, I can only be your friend. Is that clear," Sesshomaru said in a soft yet stern tone. His lips were quirked into a small smile.

Rin laughed lightly taking off her straw hat. "That is sufficient enough for me, Sesshomaru. And, thank you for protecting me." Rin said with a knowing smile.

_My protector has finally agreed to be my friend and that is enough for me. At least, for now… _

Sesshomaru wondered if there was a hidden meaning behind her words. Rin had never appeared to be a mischievous girl to him, until today.

"It was a pleasure to protect you, mistress." Sesshomaru replied back with a soft grin. It was almost playful and seemed to contradict his earlier words.

He picked up her hand that was resting on her lap and raised it up to his lips where he placed a chaste kiss on her soft skin. Rin glanced peacefully out of the car window. _Today is a good day._

* * *

**Please review** and tell me what you thought about this open-ended one shot! :) **Happy 2009 Holidays and a New Year to look foward, to.**


	14. Nervous Breakdown: part two

**AN:** Hi, I finally returned with another story to share with you. =) I hope that everyone will enjoy this one. I worked hard on this one for three days. Enjoy!

* * *

**Nervous Breakdown: **_part two_

* * *

The music playing inside the ballroom held a serene and channeling vibe. The guests at the party were all dressed formally in expensive cloth, showing off their high class status. The foods, the service, the decoration, were common things found within parties such as this one.

Rin walked about the ballroom greeting the mingling guests that were attending her birthday party. She was wearing a bottle green dress gown made of silk. The velvet bodice was covered with beads of gold and flat rhinestones bringing attention to her chest. While, the three layered mega-silk taffeta skirt on the gown brought out her long lean legs.

Her wavy dark brown hair was pinned up with a rhinestone brooch, adding a touch of classical style. In Rin's company stood a tall handsome man with long silver hair. He was wearing a formalized outfit consisting of tall black boots over his pant legs, a navy blue overcoat over his white low collar shirt.

It was a masquerade party so all the guests attending the party were wearing colorful or dark masks.

"Sesshomaru, try to relax. Everything has been going smoothly since we arrived, together." Rin whispered to her companion. Her arm was entwined around his arm.

"Rin, they have been judging me since we entered this building. They can tell that I'm not high statues like you." Sesshomaru replied back.

His amber eyes turned to stare at the fire dancers performing their show on the dance floor. The crowd was applauding and some were cheering the fire dancers for their skilled maneuvers. Fire dancing was slowly starting to become an interesting dance into the culture.

"You already know that it doesn't matter what they think. The only thing that matters right now is my happiness." Rin said, as she gazed up at him with affection.

Sesshomaru held back the urge to smile opting to nod his head, instead. "Oh look, here comes my friend from England. Please try to get along, okay?" Rin whispered.

An elegant woman wearing a black organdy party dress with black Chantilly lace inserted over a rayon blush lining approached them. She had silver tresses that were up in a bun, and red luscious lips.

"Rin, it's so nice to see you again!" The young woman exclaimed in glee. Rin left Sesshomaru's side for a moment to hug her long distance friend.

"Leah, I missed you. Wow, you look stunning as usual." Rin complimented as she pulled away from the friendly embrace. Leah gazed at Rin with a warm smile before turning her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Hello, my name is Leah." She said introducing herself.

"Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru replied back, awkwardly taking her hand in his.

"Wow, he sure is different from the others." Leah said with a wink as she softly drew her hand away from Sesshomaru.

"Ha-ha, yeah pretty much. " Rin said with a nervous smile.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin wondering why she got so nervous about her friend's comment. It mattered very little to him about Rin's past romances.

"Before I forget, Seth told me that he wants to talk with you. He's waiting for you near the balcony staircase." Leah said, as she nudged Rin some encouragement.

"After the party, we can talk about what's being going on in our lives." Leah said, making Rin understand that she didn't mind making time for their pending conversation on another occasion.

Rin smiled weakly before turning her attention to Sesshomaru, who was once more staring at the dynamic performance on the dance floor.

"Sesshomaru, I'll be right back. Do you think that you will manage being here by yourself for a while?" Rin asked worried about leaving him, alone.

"I'll be fine." Sesshomaru responded back. He allowed Rin to squeeze his hand in gratitude, before she walked off.

Leah smiled absently before she turned her attention to the handsome man. "So, have you already made a move on Rin? I hope so for your sake." She asked showing no evidence of shame for her outspoken frankness.

Sesshomaru glanced at the gossiping crowd before turning his attention to the beautiful silver haired woman.

"I believe you might have misunderstood my relationship with Rin. She's my mistress." Sesshomaru said, placidly.

"What you're saying is that for real? I didn't think Rin would stoop so low to become a lover with a man, who's in another relationship. "Leah replied back, astounded. She was obviously teasing him, but maybe he didn't see it.

Sesshomaru held back the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose getting irritated with these flamboyant and clueless people.

"My occupation in the Inori family is serving and accompanying Rin." Sesshomaru said, in a monotone voice. He then proceeded to walk off deciding that it would be best if he returned to his duties by waiting outside the doors of this building with the other door guards.

"I was just teasing you. I know that Rin's parents hired you to be Rin's bodyguard." Leah said, as she followed the tall regal man.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Sesshomaru asked, in a cold tone.

"No, not really, I will gladly accompany you until Rin returns." Leah said, as she walked and reached his side.

Sesshomaru stilled his steps when another woman approached him from the direction he was trying to escape to. She was quite a beauty with wavy raven hair and her alluring red pink eyes that matched with the mask she wore.

"Hi, my name's Kagura." The woman said politely.

"Sesshomaru," he responded back. They stared at each other in silence. Kagura seemed to have taken an interest for him.

Leah feeling ignored decided to speak up. "I'm sorry Kagura, but Sesshomaru is giving me company while Rin returns to re-claim him."

"Oh really," Kagura replied back, not surprised by the commentary.

"Look Leah, I don't think Rin will mind if I borrow her escort for a while. After all, she seems to be rather comfy in Seth's presence." Kagura said with a knowing smile.

Leah casted a long sideway glance," Fine, I will not interfere in your encounter, but keep in mind that he's already taken." _Seriously, she would go so low just to take what she can't have._

"That's understandable. Leah, why don't you go attend your husband? You know before he gets out of hand drinking too much alcohol." Kagura said, patting Leah's shoulder.

"That's unlikely to happen."Leah frowned annoyed that Kagura was talking bad about her husband.

"Sesshomaru, don't get too comfortable, okay?" Leah advised with a warning tone. She then turned her back towards them and walked off to find her husband.

* * *

"My answer still stands as a no." Rin said in a serious tone.

Seth's blue eyes stared into her serious honey brown eyes. He could instantly tell that Rin had changed over the past two years. She was different and he couldn't pin point why she looked like that.

He tucked a hand inside his formal black pant, side pocket. "Fine, then I won't persuade anymore. It's a shame really that you choose a servant over me. I would have given you everything your heart, desired." He said in a husky voice.

Rin's lips were pursed in a tight line as she pushed his wrapped arm around her shoulder, off of her.

"Well, I hope you keep to your word. Seth, it does not matter to me how many times you ask me to marry you, because it's not going to happen." Rin said, arrogantly.

Seth laughed out loud at Rin's bravery exclamation. "We'll see. It looks to me that you're about to lose your precious servant lover."

Rin glared at Seth before turning to glance in the direction Seth was staring over. To her surprise and rage, she found Sesshomaru in the company of Kagura. And to make it worse, they were heading outside to the privacies of the gardens.

"I got to go." Rin said, before she dismissed herself from her ex-fiancé.

Seth watched in amusement as the birthday girl ran off to chase after her measly companion. _Too bad, fate does not want us together. You could have given me beautiful children, Rin._

Rin walked past the dance floor ignoring the eyes of her guests staring at her strange behavior. The click of her shoes was heard with every step she took.

"The air is much cleaner out here. Thank you for escorting me." Kagura said with a small smile as she took the weight of her head off of Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Hnn,"

Sesshomaru was just glad to be away from the gossiping crowd. He could care less about giving Kagura some companionship. Outside and away from the heavy flow of people, he felt much more confident and relaxed. He preferred being in places where he wouldn't be put into a spotlight of interest. He knew Rin couldn't understand this feeling he went through, because she came from a wealthy family unlike him.

"I'll have to reward you for your good deed. " Kagura said mischievously as she neared her face closer to Sesshomaru's. He held his arms out to grab Kagura's forearm to stop her and draw her away from him.

His eyes reflected annoyance. He also hated when people threw themselves all over him like if he was a common toy servant to use.

"Oh, there you are Kagura." Rin's voice came from behind Kagura.

Kagura turned sideways to face Rin, the birthday girl. "Hi Rin," she said with an innocent smile.

Rin smiled as she pulled her hand away from Sir Marmaduke's warm hand. The man was in his mid forties and sported black short hair on his head.

"Kagura, have you met Sir Marmaduke." Rin said as she introduced the man who was in her company.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you great sir. My name is Kagura Blancain." Kagura said as she introduced herself properly. She even did a courtesy bow guessing the man must be of important statues.

"Nett, Sie zu treffen Reizende Dame." Marmaduke replied back as he took Kagura's hand into his own and placed a kiss on top off it.

"He-he," Kagura awkwardly pulled her hand away from the old man.

Sesshomaru who was watching the little awkward display took notice of Rin's mischievous eyes. _Mh, it seems the birthday girl is having fun with whatever she is scheming behind her sleeves._

"I- I don't understand your language." Kagura said trying to be polite.

"He said, nice to meet you lovely lady." Rin said translating sir Marmaduke's words.

"I see..." Kagura said. She flipped open her silk hand fan decorated with cherry blossoms. She lifted it up to cover her face partially pretending to be flustered.

"Sir Marmaduke, Ich lasse Sie in der guten Begleitung mit kagura." Rin said as she patted the man's shoulder before stepping away to take her place by Sesshomaru's side.

Her arm entwined itself around his arm as she turned to stare at the uncomfortable lady Kagura and rather pleased Sir Marmaduke.

"Kagura, I have to return to the party with my escort, but do you think you could give sir Marmaduke your company?" Rin asked, courteously.

"Of course, you go and enjoy yourself." Kagura said with a forceful smile. _I should slap her for her indirectness... little show off._

"Thank you," Rin replied back before she turned to give a soft nod in sir Marmaduke's direction.

After that little disclosure, Rin and Sesshomaru walked off to head back to the party.

"Mistress Inori," Sesshomaru said, as he followed dutifully after Rin.

"Sesshomaru, don't call me like that when we are in the comfort of our privacy." Rin demanded. She had pout on her face.

Sesshomaru released a silent breath, "Fine. Rin what was that all about if I may ask?"

"That my dear Sesshomaru was the best prank I could ever pull on Kagura. Years ago, she made me the laughing joke of her party, and now it's her turn taste the humiliation."

"What did you tell that foreigner man?" Sesshomaru asked peaked in curiosity. They had both stopped in their walking tracks as they stood under a tree nearby the closed vintage doors.

"I told him that he is in good company with Kagura. But, before we arrived to interrupt you and Kagura, I had informed Marmaduke that Kagura is willing to sell herself for a good quantity of money." Rin informed him before letting out a small laugh of triumph.

Apparently, she didn't mind or felt embarrassed that she was not acting lady-like, and following the ethic manners she was raised to follow.

"She doesn't speak German, so it will be hard for her to understand what he is talking about." Rin muttered, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

They both stayed silent for a moment enjoying each other's company.

"…. I love Sesshomaru." Rin said rather boldly.

"What's with the sudden confession," Sesshomaru asked valiantly.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to clarify the fact that we are more than friends. I am not ashamed to show you off to the world even if you don't like it." Rin said not being discrete about the matter.

"That's true and you have proven that to me tonight." Sesshomaru said in a still voice.

"Rin, you bring joy to my plain life every single day when I'm around you." Sesshomaru revealed truthfully.

"Thank you for your beautiful words." Rin's cheeks glowed in gratitude.

She moved to stand in front of him before she reached up and placed a kiss on top of his lips. They both brushed their lips repeatedly for a couple of seconds' feeling the spark of excitement before pulling away from each other.

"We should head back to the party. It's not lady-like for the honor guest of the party to be outside in the gardens." Sesshomaru said as he resumed his duty to escort her inside the ballroom.

They both re-entered the ballroom and Sesshomaru took notice that the music group had changed vibe and the dance performers were gone. The lights went dim before an announcement was declared by a boisterous young boy.

"Let the first dance commence."

The father of Rin walked up to them at the start of the slow upbeat song wearing a dazzling smile.

"May I have this dance with my precious daughter?" Robert announced his presence.

"Of course, daddy," Rin said, as she placed her hand inside her father's large hand. She gave Sesshomaru one last significant stare before he walked off to stand in the side lines of the crowd.

He watched them waltz about the dance floor silently admiring Rin. A pat on the shoulder brought his attention away from his mistress.

"I knew it all along." Leah said with a knowing smile. "You two make a good couple. Don't listen to what other have to say about you. All that matters is what's inside here." Leah said as she brought her hand to point at the heart.

"Thanks, but I already knew that." Sesshomaru said, blandly.

"Okay, okay." Leah said in a friendly gesture before she walked off. Sesshomaru ignored Leah's odd behavior, but he had to admit she was starting to get on his good side. He waited for the second song to commence so he could get permission to dance with Rin.

Robert escorted his daughter back to the crowd where Sesshomaru stood out.

"May I take your daughter out to dance?" Sesshomaru requested formally.

"You may," Robert answered, calmly. He didn't even have to give a second glance at his daughter to know that she had been pleading him for consent.

Rin allowed Sesshomaru to walk her off to the center of the dance floor.

Sesshomaru held out a respectful hand out towards Rin, before she took it into her hands and began the second dance with Sesshomaru.

They danced the song together with beautiful balanced harmony as the vibrant music followed their dance routine.

Meanwhile, Robert had been watching the way his daughter's eyes shone in happiness as she danced with Sesshomaru, the man he hired to guard and give Rin some companionship. His smile didn't leave his lips knowing he had brought happiness into the life of his one and only daughter.

_**They will both marry in the near future.**_

* * *

**AN:** Mm, I don't know if the German translation is right since I have no knowledge of that language. Please Read and Review! I love it when you guys tell me what you think of my stories.


	15. Teen Love companion

**Author Notes:** This is a gift for Ren from DA! She is the best person a friend could have! I fell in love with a drawing she made of SesshRin. I decided to write this short companion excerpt for it to show how much I love her drawing. She gave me full permission to share this one here. 3 Here's the link to view her drawing of sesshRin- http: .com /gallery /# /d2l3wew (stick together the spaces).

* * *

_**++Teen Love (companion) ++**_

* * *

The celebration of the Border fest brought a lot of people from different cultures to the festival grounds. The festivities would be going around the next following four days. This wonderful news brought excitement into the faces of elderly couples and young children varying from different ages, including teenagers.

A girl named Rin was included among them. Her light brown eyes shone with happiness and enthusiasm and the upward curve of her mouth showed that her emotions were honest. She stood still among the crowd walking around her, waiting for the return of her boyfriend.

Rin decided to wear for this occasion a pair of black Capri jeans and a casual red orange blouse. Her light orange boots would probably end up tiring her out, but she still ended up wearing them nonetheless.

Her boyfriend had ended lecturing her on why she should wear comfortable shoes instead of shoes that would cause pain later on. Rin knew that Sesshomaru was always like that, disciplining her like if he was the responsible adult in their relationship.

She didn't know if this 'first love' would last forever or if it would end up with them going their separate paths, but for now she just wanted to enjoy their time together.

Rin's wandering eyes finally ended up spotting Sesshomaru from the crowd as he approached her. When Sesshomaru finally reached her, he extended his arm in front of him to give Rin the cotton candy she had asked for.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Rin took the candy into her hand staring at the pink bubble gum color of the sugar coated candy.

"They didn't have blueberry, so I improvised by choosing your other favorite flavor." Sesshomaru moved to stand next to Rin as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Oh, okay…" Rin replied back taking a bite of her cotton candy. She then moved the fluff of candy over to Sesshomaru's direction.

"Do you want some?" Rin asked, as they walked down the street viewing the tents filled with entertainment shows.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood for sugar." Sesshomaru responded back amiably.

They both walked in silence before Rin decided to make conversation once more.

"I think we should go see the bike show first and then go to the alligator show. What do you think?" Rin said trying to plan out their agenda for the afternoon.

"Rin, why don't we just let the course of the day go into motion. We have no rush, besides you'll be returning back here tomorrow with your family." Sesshomaru commented blandly.

"Eh… fine." Rin said with a small pout.

Sesshomaru leaned in to place his mouth on top of her lips for a few seconds before pulling back. "Hn... you taste like sugar." He stated in a low voice.

Rin stifled her giggles before she pulled slightly away from Sesshomaru. His arm was still around her, but his face now stood behind her hair. Sesshomaru allowed a soft breath of air to escape his lips taking in the scent of Rin's clean dark brown hair that smelled of lavender.

"Sesshomaru, can we at least make sure that we will go to the carnival?" Rin asked after she finished eating all of her cotton candy.

"Mhh... let me think about it." Sesshomaru said. He was obviously joking around with Rin even though he had never been good in making teasing jokes.

Rin smiled widely as she stared at the far distance Ferris wheel that stood tall in height. She already knew what his answer was going to be. This would probably end up being one of her favorite days alongside the many other exciting and memorable days that she has had in the past.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Btw, what theme would you guys like to see next? =)


	16. Night and Day for Two

**Author notes:** This story was fun to write! I hope you will enjoy reading and don't forget to review and tell me which theme you would like to see next. If you would like to keep it as a surprise for readers, I will also accept PM. =)

* * *

**Song used to inspire this story:** Meet me halfway by Black Eyed Peas

* * *

**Night and Day for Two**

* * *

The woods were dark and daunting as the wind made howling noises against the tree limbs. 'I could hardly make out the full moon on the sky from all the shrubbery blocking the path.'

'I know that no one is coming to save me. I'm all alone and lost in this scary place.'

Rin rubbed her hands against her bare forearms as she felt the chill of the cold air. She took a couple of steps forward before she sat down near the trunk of a large tree. Curling against herself, she closed her eyes hoping that dawn would soon replace the night.

She didn't wish to stay and sleep in the woods, but it was her only alternative. She didn't want to go and walk more deep into the woods and run into danger. For her sake it would be better if she stayed put in one single spot.

'I wish I had a blanket to keep me warm.'

Rin would shiver in her sleep once in a while. The minutes seemed to pass by slowly before the minutes turned into an hour. Then another hour passed by.

She woke up when she felt large hands drape around her body. Her closed eyes reopened to see that she was being carried by a stranger. Adrenaline fear kicked in as she tried to scream, but the pain of not eating properly had made her feel fatigue. She had no energy left to fight the stranger carrying her in his arms.

Her mouth open and trembled before she closed it. Tears sprung at the edge of her eyes and were ready to fall down against her dirty cheeks.

"Don't be afraid, it's just me. "His familiar voice spoke.

Rin gasped lightly before wincing in pain at the rush of air into her lungs.

"I think you are almost to the point of getting hyperthermia. I need to get you to a warm place." Kohaku informed her in a soft voice.

The movement of the shadows hovering above her was starting to make Rin feel dizzy. Swirls of pink and gold flooded into her head before she woke up to find herself lying on top of a bed mattress inside her family's familiar cabin.

"I see that you're awake." Sesshomaru said, mildly.

Rin nodded with a small smile glad to see that Sesshomaru was here to give her company.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Warm. I definitely feel warm and safe." Rin replied back, her head titled to the side facing him.

"Sesshomaru, where is everyone else?" she asked after a moment.

"They went out. It's just you and me." He said, nonchalantly.

"Hmm," Rin let out.

"Rin, I- I have something important I want to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" Rin said in mild curiosity.

Sesshomaru stared into her light brown eyes seeing his reflection in the pool of her eyes. He smiled lightly. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Rin asked surprised.

"I know that this question is out of place, but I'm asking if you want to be my girlfriend." Sesshomaru restated his earlier question.

Rin blushed looking away from his eyes. She had been in love with him for years. She was shocked to find that he felt the same way. Everything was going by so fast…

"Um, yes," Rin responded back shyly.

"Your words bring me relief." Sesshomaru said letting out a small chuckle.

He brought his face closer to Rin's blushing face. "Can I kiss you?"

Rin nodded, before she closed her eyes. Her lips felt the touch of his lips. The kiss was filled with joy and warmth.

"Rin, let's go. This is our stop." Sesshomaru called out.

"Huh?" Rin mumbled as she opened her eyes to see that she was sitting inside a transportation bus. The cabin and the bed were all gone. 'It was only a dream.'

Rin thought sullenly as she stood up and followed after Sesshomaru. They both got off the bus and started walking through the white snow field. Snowflakes fell continuously down from the cloudy sky.

Rin treaded silently behind Sesshomaru as she brought her mitten gloved hand up to her lips. She still felt that warm sensation as if the kiss had actually happened.

'Why couldn't it have been real?' Rin's flushed cheeks had return to normalcy.

She was currently a college student attending the same university as Sesshomaru, her next door neighbor. Their families have been good friends for the last seven years.

That's how long she's been hiding her feeling from Sesshomaru. She didn't have the courage to confess her feelings to a man that saw her as a friend. Maybe, he even saw her as a little sister.

"Sesshomaru, how are your studies going?" Rin asked. She often asked this question to him. It made her wonder if he got frequently annoyed by her presence.

"Fine, as usual. Do you need help with your studies?" He asked as he stopped in his trek waiting for Rin to catch up to him.

"N- No, of course not, I'm acing all of my exams." Rin said in a confident tone. 'Well, I'm partially lying, but I am passing all my classes.'

"Hn, I see. I asked because you seem to be daydreaming a lot these past few days." Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"I'm not!" Rin exclaimed with a pout on her face. 'Okay, so maybe I am. But I have the right to dream with you don't I?'

"What do you daydream about?" He asked tucking in his hands into his coat side pockets.

"It's none of your business." Rin stated with a huff.

"Yeah, you heard her." A voice said not giving Sesshomaru a chance to retort.

They both turned around to find Kohaku standing there.

"Hi, Kohaku," Rin greeted trying to break the ice Kohaku had built upon his arrival.

"Rin, I wanted to invite you to come over to my house. We're all having a study group, together." Kohaku stated with a kind smile. He looked so handsome and adorable with his freckles ridging over his nose.

Rin knew that 'we're' was referring to her university friends. She could feel that her hair was humid due to the melting snow.

"Um, what time will it be hosted?" Rin asked.

"It'll be around six in the afternoon. Two hours from now." Kohaku said his eyes never wavered from her face.

"Eh, can I get back to you on that. I think my mom wanted me to help her with something." Rin said thinking about the offer.

"Sure, you can call me on my cell phone. Later," Kohaku replied back giving a discrete glance at Sesshomaru direction before walking off in the direction he had come from.

"So you'll think about his offer to study, but you instantly reject my help." Sesshomaru declared.

"…I don't want to hurt Kohaku's feelings." Rin replied back. Snowflakes continued to fall on top of her head.

'It is evident that Kohaku has been in love with me. He is aware that I won't return his feelings, but he is insisted in not giving up. I hate hurting people's feelings. But, I also don't like having one-sided loves. This type of love is painful to bear.'

"..I dreamed about Kohaku." Rin said in a soft voice.

"hn," Sesshomaru was listening even though he had felt offended by Rin's actions.

"I got lost in the woods and he found me when I was freezing to death."- "at the end of my dream, we kissed. I... I was thinking about giving him a chance."

They both had stopped walking and stood in the field of snow.

Rin had her face staring down at the blanket of snow. She didn't want to stare into Sesshomaru's eyes anymore. It was her dream that had opened her eyes. She had to stop loving Sesshomaru and try to move on. Maybe, that was the reason why Kohaku had saved her in her dream. He was her second chance at love.

Sesshomaru stared at the melancholy girl for a moment trying to control the rage he felt when Rin told him that Kohaku had been the one kissing her in her dream. He had wanted it to be him in her dream. After he calmed down a little bit, he kneeled down to form a snowball in his hands. He stood up swiftly and threw the snowball at her head startling her out of her pensive thoughts.

"Do what you want. But, you'll never love another man the way you love me." Sesshomaru stated casually.

Rin's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"It's not true. I will love someone else better than you. You don't have to be so arrogant about my feelings for you." Rin yelled out as she kneeled down and scooped a big ball of snow. She threw it over in his direction missing him. She tried again and this time ended up hitting him on his right shoulder.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and kneeled down in front of her. He brought his hand to her face as he grabbed her chin. He titled her face to meet his.

Their lips clashed against one another. The heat rose up in Rin's flushed cheeks.

"Does this answer all your doubts?" He asked as their mouths pulled away from one another.

Rin nodded weakly. "b- but, why now? Why did you let me experience all that pain?" Rin asked, tears at the edge of her eyes. They were both happy and sad tears.

"I can't answer those questions. I can only tell you that I've recently found out just how much you mean to me. It makes me envious thinking that you want to give Kohaku a chance without even talking about your feeling with me first." He said trying not to be unpleasant about the matter. He knew Rin did not do it out of purpose. She was a person with a kind soul.

They both stood up together and resumed walked. Their hands were entwined with each other's hand.

"Can I be your girlfriend, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked shyly.

"Yes, it's a start." Sesshomaru answered gripping her hand. They both treaded through the snow feeling content inside their hearts. 'Hn, I don't think I should tell her just yet that I had been the one to steal a kiss from her when she was still dreaming.'

xxxxxxx

**Please review! =p**


	17. Moments in Winter

**A/N: **Character death is involved. Don't read if you don't like angst. I was feeling sad the day I wrote this and was debating whether to share this or not. I decided to share it in the end. In this story/ chapter Rumiko Takahashi's character are human. There's no demons in this story. I decided to keep Inuyasha and sesshomaru's father name as InuTashio. I know that it is his title name, but I prefer to use that name instead of Touga.

* * *

_**-Moments in winter-**_

Rin turned to stare up at the open window where she could see the blurry figures of Sesshomaru's younger brother and a girl talking with one another.

Her breath came out in a shaky breath as the cold temperature degree was finally getting to be too much for her gradually weak body. During the past few days she has spent to try and find Sesshomaru- Rin had made sure to properly take care of herself, but perhaps there wasn't anything more she could do to prevent the sickness from overtaking her.

"S-Sesshomaru…" Rin released out as her knees buckled and her weight gave away.

Snow particles flew about as her body collapsed to the snowy cobblestone ground. Rin allowed her eyelids to flutter and close over her eyes. The light in her honey brown eyes dimmed to darkness.

_No, I don't want to give in. I... I'm waiting for Sesshomaru. I want to be reunited with him, again._"

**X**

InuYasha, I'm telling you that you didn't solve the problem completely. You missed a step." Kagome argued with her friend as she pointed with her index finger at the open notebook.

"What are you talking about? The problem looks just fine to me. I got an answer for it, didn't I?" InuYasha argued back as he added more fire into the argument. He had a frown on his face and his golden eyes reflected passion.

Kagome glared back at him before she allowed herself to plop down on the bed mattress. "F-fine, I give up. Do it your way."

She turned to stare away trying to hide her tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes. Kagome never enjoyed fighting with InuYasha. He sometimes tended to say crude words when he got molested by what his mind preoccupied him with.

InuYasha's hand balled up into a fist before he released it. _What is wrong with me? Why am I taking my anger out on a girl? And, it's even worse to take it out on Kagome._

"I- Kagome, I'm sorry." InuYasha whispered as he kneeled down in front of her.

He placed a hand on top of her leg. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Please…" InuYasha said as he choked on his words at the end of his sentence.

Kagome's gaze softened in hearing InuYasha's words. She knew that he was probably worried about the disappearance of his older brother. They had never gotten along well, but that did not mean that InuYasha didn't hold any compassion for Sesshomaru.

Her chocolate brown eyes drifted away from Inuyasha and stared at the gathered crowd surrounding the light post that stood outside. The crowd seemed to be speculating about the mysterious young woman who lay motionless and untouched on the snow covered ground.

Kagome dismissed the predicament happening outside and focused her attention on Inuyasha. _I don't want to be mad with Inuyasha._

Kagome's hand reached and placed her fingers on top of his head. "You have already been forgiven." She said before she leaned her body down to embrace InuYasha with a hug.

A loud banging sound was heard coming from downstairs and pulled the two apart. They both held startled expressions. A soft wail was soon followed after.

InuYasha stood up along with Kagome as they both stared at each other. "InuYasha, I think we shouldn't go downstairs." Kagome heeded. She was scared to think of what she would find waiting for them.

"No Kagome, I have to find out where that noise came from." InuYasha said as let go of Kagome's hand and walked out of his room. Kagome hesitantly stayed standing still before she moved to follow after InuYasha.

When InuYasha arrived downstairs, he was surprised to find his father banging on the wall with a face of anguish. His mother was sitting on the floor with a tear stricken face as she gripped the cordless house phone.

"M-mom, what is going on?" InuYasha asked hesitantly.

Izaoyi looked up to stare into the faces of InuYasha and Kagome. Only more tears came out of her eyes as her hands shook uncontrollably.

"He- he is…" Izaoyi whispered out loud making an attempt to speak.

"InuYasha, the police called just a few minutes ago. They informed your mother that they found Sesshomaru's body. Y-your brother is dead." InuTashio said with an emotionless tone. His eyes looked ghastly, because when one looked in them they could see the true meaning of sorrow.

Kagome gasped out loud as her hand reached out to hold on to InuYasha's shoulder. A strong emotion of consoling wanted to surge out of Kagome's body.

"W-what..." InuYasha croaked out. He felt silent tears run down his face.

_Sesshomaru is dead? That is impossible. He has always been the strong one. This has got to be a terrible prank they are playing on our family._

"Y-you're wrong. He's not dead." InuYasha barked out in fury and sadness.

InuTashio stared at InuYasha's face etched in fear. "InuYasha, my son; Please, try to understand." He said searching for his strength.

"The forensics group has informed the police that Sesshomaru died with the impact he landed on during the motorcycle accident. They found and identified his body this morning. " InuTashio said as he informed his younger son about the details of Sesshomaru's demise.

"No, I don't want him to leave. Dammit, this isn't what I wanted." InuYasha whispered under his breath. He allowed Kagome to hug him from behind, but even her warmth didn't help ease his pain.

Izaoyi walked over to embrace her son. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Sesshomaru's body will arrive in a few days. I'm going to start the funeral preparations." InuTashio said before walking away with his head down.

"Mom," InuYasha called out as he held his mother close to him.

**X**

A few days had passed since the tragic news had been brought upon their family. InuYasha had at last been convinced of his brother's death when he saw the body.

Today was the ceremony and cremation procedure for Sesshomaru's body.

InuYasha finally finished fixing his tie as he looked away from the reflection of the mirror and walked out of his room. He headed downstairs and greeted his parents with a sincere hug. When they were all set, the family walked out together and started down the pathway.

The church wasn't far off from their house.

InuYasha noticed Kagome stood waiting for him at the bottom steps of his house. She was wearing a black formal dress and was holding a bouquet of tiger lilies along with a blue candle.

"Kagome, thank you for coming," InuYasha said as he attempted to grin, but it came out weak.

"Don't worry InuYasha; I will always be with you. Even on the coldest night just like this one." Kagome answered back as she stood beside him.

InuYasha nodded his head before they both took slow steps forward. They still had a long trail to take before reaching InuYasha's parents that had gone ahead of them.

"InuYasha, can we stop for a moment." Kagome requested as she stopped to stand in front of the street pole that was lit on.

"Sure," InuYasha answered back passively.

He watched as Kagome kneeled down to place the blue candle down on the snowy floor. Kagome took out a match box and lighted a match on before running the fire over the candle. The blue candle was lit on even though the air was cold.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" InuYasha questioned in perplex.

"I am lighting a light to guide the souls safely up to heaven." Kagome said. Her grandfather had taught her this trademark tradition.

"I see." InuYasha tucked a hand into his front pant pocket, as his head turned to stare up at the clear sky.

"Alright, let's get going." Kagome finally said as she stood up and wrapped an arm around InuYasha's arm. Kagome glanced one final time at the blue candle stick before she turned forward smiling lightly. _The pretty woman that had once stood there is gone, too. I hope her soul is resting in peace just like Sesshomaru's soul is doing._

Rin turned to stare off at Kagome as tears trailed down her pale cheeks. Snowflakes had landed on top of her lips.

Her honey brown eyes then turned to gaze at the blue lit candle and watched as a trail of lit candles started forming in front of her path.

Rin knew that her closure had finally come to an end. Perhaps, it would be a peaceful end where people would remember her by.

She took a deep breath before she started walking down the pathway of lit candles that would take her up to heaven and maybe there, she would get the chance to be reincarnated.

Her hand reached out to grab hold of Sesshomaru's hand.

"Sesshomaru, you waited for me." Rin's cheeks felt warm as happiness overtook her. Her solemn expression had changed giving her back the radiance that was a part of her.

"I have always been waiting for you." Sesshomaru replied back. His hand closed over Rin's soft hand.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his arms as he held her away from the cold and into the warmth.

"I love you." Rin whispered shyly.

The candle light flickered once, and then twice, before it finally gave out. Sesshomaru's and Rin's silhouette figures disappeared along with the light of the fire.

* * *

Please be kind to leave a review if you read this mini story. =3


	18. Roses and Dress

**A/N: I hope you'll like reading this story. This one has a happy ending in case readers want to know beforehand. =]

* * *

****+Roses and dresses+**

She sat upright from her bed as she covered her mouth with her hand. She knew right then and there that this would turn out to be another restless night. Rin sighed before slipping out of the covers and slipping her cold feet inside her favorite pink slippers adorned with cat paws.

She silently made her way out of her bedroom and walked inside the bathroom that was located to the right just outside of her bedroom. Her hand flipped the light switch on, allowing the yellow white glow to color the room. Her eyes squinted for a few seconds getting adjusted to the light before she walked over to the bathroom's basin.

Her gaze landed on her reflection in the medium size mirror. Rin scowled at the image that greeted her back. She wasn't very pleased to find out that her eyes were swollen from crying herself to sleep. The redness had dwindled down, but her eyes still apprehended the tired look.

Rin sighed and she flipped on the faucet allowing the tap water to flow freely. _Why must my kind heart always end up being hurt? _She reflected in despair.

Her current life was filled with struggles with her job. She had thought that running her own business shop would be a lot easier, but she was mistaken. Also, the thought of her older brother having gone to join the Marines and going out to the dangerous battlefield didn't help relief her from the fear that would sometimes overtake her state of emotion.

"_I'll be going overseas to join the military. If I meet any mishap while trying to protect our country, promise me that you will accept it as it is." Her older brother's words echoed inside her head._

They were really close and Rin feared that someday she might not hear from him again. She didn't want to be forgotten, again. It had already happened to her once and she didn't want to experience that, for a second time.

O f course, there was those moments when she was really happy. She loved and cherished all her happy memories and the wonderful life she held. Her life was not miserable filled with a tragic past like many of her other friends had assumed she had. Her best friend had it worse.

"_Rin, did I tell you that you are my best friend in the whole wide world." Sango said as she reached out to hug Rin. Rin returned the embrace back. "Thank you for being here with me." Sango murmured, a wave of fresh tears poured out as she mourned for her little brother's death. _

After washing her face and drying it in a hand towel, she made her way out of the bathroom. It was currently forty minutes before midnight. She decided that watching cartoons in the living room TV might help bring back the sleep.

Rin turned on the television hearing rain patter outside of the house. Out of curiosity, she decided to peak out of her window to check on the weather, outside. Rin poked her head out into the green curtains. To her surprise, she found that same man she saw earlier in the morning. He was lying down on a public bench, just across the street from her house.

She couldn't help but worry about the young man's health. The person lying outside in the rain was no stranger to her. Rin has been helping Sesshomaru- that was the man's name- for some time now. She knew that he didn't have a home to stay in and wandered about town staying in the shelters offered to people of his kind.

She knew that he spend most of his time at the park. She always saw him hanging around there on her way to work. Rin did not pity him, her sincerity was true. She was sure about that.

Rin didn't know why, but she felt herself move away from the window and walk up to her front door. She unclasped the lock hatch and pulled the door open. An umbrella ready for her disposition stood near the doorway.

She quickly changed her bed slippers for her red and white sandals and picked up the umbrella. She walked out into her porch opening the blue umbrella, before hesitantly taking a step forward into the heavy rain.

He felt his worn out shirt, stick to his skin as the rain continued to downpour upon him. He didn't bother heading to the shelter, tonight. He was tired of heading back there every night. He wanted to experience something different.

He didn't mind the rain or the thought of being lonely this late into the night. The rain somewhat providing him a peace of mind. He didn't know the real reason, but he liked this neighborhood the best. The streets just had nice scenery that could not match any other street.

Sesshomaru felt a shadow cast over his wet and moist face. His eyes glanced up at the shadow and found a dark umbrella obscuring him from the rain. He also took in the familiar young woman's presence, which also stood under the umbrella.

"Miss Rin," he whispered softly. She instantly noticed that he was shivering as his lips looked pale in the rain.

She ushered Sesshomaru inside her house not bothering to think of the consequences that would befall on her. Her main concern was on getting him to a warm place. The closed umbrella was left forgotten on the wooden porch. The front door slammed behind them as Rin helped Sesshomaru sit down on a kitchen chair.

"I'll be right back," Rin said as she ran down the hallway and went inside her room. She opened her closet and took out a spare blanket and a clean towel. She hesitated for a moment before walking inside her brother's abandoned room and raided his unused clothes hanging inside the closet.

She made sure to grab all the necessities for a full change of clothes. When she returned to the kitchen, she found Sesshomaru just the way she had left him. This only made her worry, more.

Rin placed her hand on his wet shoulder catching his attention. His empty gaze looked straight into her eyes. Her heart squeezed hard at the sorrowful cold stare.

"I-I brought you some clean clothes to change into. I would recommend that you should take a shower, first. "Rin said as she rubbed the dry towel over his wet hair trying to dry him out, as she spoke with him.

"Why are you always helping me?" He asked with his cold distant voice. Rin shrugged her shoulder in earnest," To be honest, I really don't know. I guess I consider you my friend." She said with a bright smile as she passed the towel over his wet shirt.

His cold and empty gaze seemed to study her for a moment before believing her. "You look weak, but do you think that you can manage showering by yourself?" Rin asked. She felt a bit embarrassed asking such an uncomfortable question. "Yes, I can manage." He said before Rin helped him up.

She quietly escorted him to the bathroom and instructed him on how to use the shower stall, properly. "These clothes belong to my brother; I hope that they can fit you." She said as she placed the clothes on top of an empty rack where she normally placed her clothes when she took showers.

"When you're done you can just head back to the kitchen, okay." Rin said before she walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. She walked back to the entrance of the door and replaced her sandals for her bed slippers. She also made sure to lock the front door. She glanced at the turned on television playing the American Power Puff Girls, before deciding to keep it on to give her company. She didn't like being in quiet places with an unfamiliar person in her presence.

Rin walked back into the kitchen as she started preparing hot cocoa for two. She kept herself busy trying to ignore the insecurity she felt for allowing a stranger into her house_. Am I that lonely that I need the company of a person, I've hardly known? Mmm, well he isn't a complete stranger to me, because I do know for a fact that he is a good person. _Rin contemplated in silence.

She walked over to a nearby chair and took a seat. Her hands absently touched her damp shirt making her wonder if she should change clothes. Deciding that it was no big deal, she turned her attention to glance at the kitchen clock. Ten minutes had passed since she last left him, alone.

Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen finding the amiable girl waiting for him. She had a folded blanket resting on her lap. "Oh, you're here." She said with a caring smile on her lips.

He nodded in silence standing near the silver fridge that was humming. "I made some hot cocoa to help warm you up. I don't know if a shower would help bring the shivering down." Rin said as she stared at the clothes he was wearing.

Her brother's clothes seemed to fit him just fine. They weren't too tight or too loose to wear. "Are the clothes comfortable to wear?" She asked as she stood up from her chair. Sesshomaru's attention fell upon the two hot cups of cocoa that were resting on top of a marble counter. "Yes, they fit quite properly." He answered back, before walking over to the counter and picking up the two cups.

"Thank you," Rin said once he placed the cup in front of her. She took her seat once more, after motioning for him to take a seat. They silently drank their drink before Rin decided to make small conversation with him.

"Say Sesshomaru, why were you sleeping outside in the rain?" She asked in earnest. Sesshomaru looked up from his cup focusing his attention on Rin with his usual cold stare. "I didn't expect the rain, tonight. I, sometimes, tend to sleep out in the streets." He said.

"Mm, I see." She said moving the empty cup, aside. Rin rested her chin on the palm of her right hand in indulgence. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he took another sip of his drink. He could feel his throat and chest warming up with the warm liquid.

_We obviously don't know each other that well to be good friends. Why did she refer to me like that, back then?_ Sesshomaru thought logically. He was just about to stand up to take his leave, but her soft voice stopped him.

"If you'd like you can stay here for a few days, before you feel ready to go back to the shelter. You can stay in my brother's room and use his clothes. I don't think he'll be back anytime, soon." She said feeling a gloomy atmosphere surfacing with the reminder of her gone brother.

"I don't think it is a wise idea. You hardly know me and yet, you're allowing me to stay in your house." He said as he stood up and picked up both her cup and his own. He walked over to the kitchen sink and began washing the dishes.

Rin stayed silent knowing that he was right. She wondered if she was acting like a fool in front of him. She simply wanted to help him and direct him to the right path. "Well, that is true, but I think you're a decent person and won't cause me any trouble at all." She said to the man that had his back to her.

He reached for a hand towel to dry his hands after putting the last cup on the dish rack. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly before replying back to the young woman. "Fine, I won't argue any further, but I will only stay for tonight." He said.

He took into account the fact that his answer seemed to bring relief to her. Rin stood up and walked over to the hallway hoping he would follow. Sesshomaru passed by the turned on television before he decided to turn it off. He also turned off the lights from the living room, before stepping into the lighted hallway.

Rin stood outside the doorway of her brother's bedroom. "You didn't have to, but thank you for your curtsey." She said referring to the television and the lights being turned off. "Ummm, this is where you'll be sleeping. I hope it's accommodating for you."

Sesshomaru walked inside the room she was motioning to. He stared at the room that had a masculine feel to the decoration and accessory field.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru said, placidly. He didn't really have much to offer, but that.

* * *

notes: In real life never let strangers come into your house. =] It would be nice if my readers decide to give this story a review. Thank you-

**Part two coming soon**


	19. Roses and Dress: part two

**Author Note: **Finally, I bring to you the second part of Roses and Dresses. I'm sorry it took so long, but I originally lost the file of this story and it made me really sad, but after almost a year, I was finally able to bring you the second part to this story. **Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. =3**

_To meggie-moo s_: Yeah, I also don't know what inspired me to name this story like this. I thought about changing the title of the story, but I couldn't come up with anything. I choose the strangest titles, at least for this story. *laugh* Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like this story.

* * *

**+Roses and dresses: part two+**

Rin allowed a yawn to escape from her mouth as she sat up from her bed. She glanced at her bedroom door that she had locked last night. She had taken precaution to make sure her guest wouldn't try something distorted on her, while she slept.

_But, something deep down tells me that he wouldn't try anything like that._ Rin thought as she got out of her bed and walked over to her closet and searched for today's work clothes. She changed out of her pajamas and into her a pair of dark jean and a yellow tank top with frills on the front border of her chest.

She took out a pair of sneaker shoes out from under her bed. Last night, after accommodating Sesshomaru into her brother's room, she had taken a quick shower hoping sleep would be easier to reach.

She slipped her feet inside her shoes tapping her foot on the floor assuring they were well adjusted before walking over to open the door of her room. She walked out trying to not make noise down the hall.

Her eyes noticed that her brother's bedroom door was left wide open. She poked her head inside her brother's bedroom to check on her guest, but found no one occupying the bed.

_Eh?_ Rin glanced around the room perplexed before she walked over to her kitchen and found it empty.

–_Where is he?_ She asked silently her heartbeat picking up a notch.

She had expected to see him sleeping on the warm bed, or maybe getting the chance to see him eat a good portion of food for breakfast on a beautiful sunny morning like today.

_He's gone._ Rin finally concluded as she searched her house for the man that didn't have a house to call his own.

Rin walked back inside the kitchen and silently prepared her sunny side eggs, two loaf of toasted bread and glass of orange juice for breakfast. After preparing her breakfast, she sat down did a silent prayer for her brother, before she started eating.

She let out a soft sigh feeling sad to be eating breakfast alone. _Even if no one is here with me, it's still a beautiful day._

Her eyes lighted up a little bit, as she cast her stare out into the window. The sunrise was half way up into the sky already.

Sesshomaru walked down the half empty streets of the town complementing last night's predicament.

He had been offered to stay the night at a woman's house. A woman he hardly knew, but her smile made him feel alive. She even gave him hope. He enjoyed everything she had offered him; the shower, the warm soft blanket, the soft pillow, the warm hot cocoa, and even the clean pair of clothes.

His amber eyes glanced down to stare at the clothes he wore. He had been in a hurry to leave, before Rin woke up, and had forgotten to change back into his dirty, worn clothes.

_Rin_ It felt strange thinking about her. Beforehand, he had thought of many different women in his mind, but this time it felt different, when he thought about her. She made him want to be closer to her.

Sesshomaru stopped in his steps, as he stood still feeling confused. He knew that he didn't have anything to offer to Rin. His father has disowned him for his arrogance and conduct towards the people that had worked for him. He was left without money, house, job, and family.

Even though he didn't have much to offer, Rin didn't look like the type of woman interested in material objects.

He then continued walking off thinking seriously about the decision he wanted to take.

XXX

"Thank you, for coming to Rin's Roses and Dress shop." Kagome stated in cheerful voice to the customer leaving with a smile on his face. The customer looked satisfied with the bouquet of lilies he carried in his arms.

"Kagome, I'm back from the errand. I can take over the cashier, again." Rin said as she stepped inside her shop a few seconds after the customer had walked out.

"Okay," Kagome answered as she made her way around the counter walking to stand in front of Rin. "Rin, you wouldn't mind if I leave early today. I want to go check up on Sango." Kagome asked sincerely. Rin and Kagome were good friends, but Rin knew that Kagome cared for Sango like a sister and even though they were boss and employer inside this building of business, Rin couldn't deny Kagome's request.

"No, I don't mind. You can leave now if you like. I think your company will make Sango feel better." Rin patted the older girl's shoulder before she walked over to the cabinet positioned up on the wall and took out a thick binder filled with sheets that dealt with the account history of her shop.

"Please send my greeting to her, okay." Rin said smiling at Kagome's direction. Kagome nodded, feeling that right now was not the time to talk with Rin about what was bothering her.

"Sure thing," Kagome said grabbing her jacket from the coat rack where she had placed it up earlier. "Hey, umm Rin I left the new dress designs sketches on top of your desk office. We can talk about them tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Okay," Rin said watching Kagome leave the shop, before her smile turned into a frown. She glanced back at the account status of the bank records, her hand balling into a fist.

_It's getting more difficult to keep maintaining this shop open for business. Customers hardly come around here and the critic reviews do nothing to help us. Maybe…. I should give Kagome a recommendation letter and encourage her to continue pursuing her designing career, elsewhere. I really don't want to drag her down with my money financial problems. _

The bell attached to the door jingled announcing that someone had walked inside the store. Rin glanced up with tears in her eyes and felt relief sweep through her as she stared into Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"H-hey… Sesshomaru, what are you doing here." Rin asked hesitantly. She brought her free hand to rub at her moist eyes.

"I saw the Help Wanted sign outside. I want to repay you for last night's hospitality. "Sesshomaru explained briefly.

"No, you don't need to repay me back. I did it with full intentions of not expecting you to return a favor." Rin's hands were wrapped around the edges of the binder.

"Why were you crying?" He asked bluntly.

"I- I was thinking of having to close this place down." Rin said in a soft low voice. Saying the words out loud and not in her head made it more painful to hear.

"Problems can be fixed; you just need to find a way to fix them. I feel that's what you taught me." His eyes caught sight of the label that read, account balance, on the binder she was holding.

Rin stood silent before realizing what he said was true. Maybe she could fix her problem. Hadn't she herself said that today was a beautiful day? Beautiful days needed to end with a smile.

"Sesshomaru, if you're really interested in working here, then I'll be willing to give you an interview, but if you're here to just repay me for the hospitality I gave you, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rin addressed formally.

"I'm interesting in working. What job position are you willing to offer?" He asked. His gaze had a hidden determination that made Rin curious.

"The job requires a lot of effort. I need a person who is willing to deliver the orders on time and someone to help with the cleaning inside the shop." Rin said describing the necessity tasks. The job had belonged to Kohaku beforehand, but after the accident that led to Kohaku's death, Rin had been hesitant in hiring someone new.

"I'm prepared," Sesshomaru agreed with confidence.

Rin laughed softly staring at the handsome man. Sesshomaru actually looked refined. "I got an idea, how about we get to know each other more over a cup of ramen." Rin offered her stomach grumbling going unnoticed.

"Sound good to me." Sesshomaru settled for her suggestion.

XXX

_While days slowly turn into months, feelings slowly start developing between Rin and Sesshomaru. I don't dare say it out loud, but maybe Rin already had feelings for Sesshomaru, even before he was hired to work with us. In all honesty, I actually think they make a cute pair. _

Kagome hummed softly to a radio tune as she worked on finishing the dress she was making specifically for Rin. Tonight, a television producer and director with its camera crew were coming over to shoot a commercial. Rin had to look the upmost best and Kagome knew that this new design of hers would be perfect for the occasion.

"Rin, can you come in here and try it out! I have to see if it fits you precisely." Kagome called out from the room she was occupying. Sketches of dresses were strewn about the walls of the room. Her sewing materials were laid out on the table along with fabrics made of silk and cotton.

"I'm going!" Rin replied back from her spot on the cashier. She stood up from her stool just as Sesshomaru walked in. He walked over to her and handed her some money.

"While I was out delivering, a new customer approached me. He said he wanted to send a bouquet of roses to this address." He informed Rin, who picked up the money from the counter. Sesshomaru placed the business card with the flower order on a shelve tray.

She opened the safe box for the money deposits, before smiling at Sesshomaru. "Good work!"

Rin had to acknowledge the fact that Sesshomaru was a very conscientious person, when it came to work. She silently even had to admit that she found Sesshomaru quite attractrive, especially when he wore his garden apron. His presence always brought a smile to her face.

Sesshomaru walked over to go pick up the broom and start working on his chores. Meanwhile, Rin went to the back room to go try out the outfit Kagome was working on. Both women talked and discussed the details of the commercial, not noticing the time pass by them as Kagome worked on the finishing details on the dress. Afterwards, Rin walked inside the flower conservatory and decided to help Sesshomaru with his chores.

She picked up the water canteen from one of the middle shelves that was hoisted to the wall. She walked over to the faucet and filled the canteen with water. Rin started watering the sunflowers first, before she moved to the bed of bellflowers.

Sesshomaru was picking up the dust from the floor with the dustpan. He then heard Rin sneeze once and then twice, before he walked over to her. He earnestly handed her his clean handkerchief. "Bless you,"

"Ah, thank you." Rin responded with a crooked smile.

She took his handkerchief with gratitude. She placed the handkerchief in her pocket after using it. She glanced back to see Sesshomaru occupied with a plant, he was inspecting. She guessed that he was planning to give the plant's thorns a trim.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" Rin asked, with a peak of curiosity.

"Go ahead and ask." Sesshomaru responded back. He left his focus from the plant and turned to stare back at Rin. He was surprised to find the close proximity she placed between them. "Umm, well I was wondering if you're not too busy. Would you like to have breakfast at my house, tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru stared at Rin's flustered face. "That would be nice. I accept your invitation."

Rin's eyes brightened." Great!"

Sesshomaru was then surprised by Rin's next bold move. Rin had reached forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. Her lips lingered momentarily, before she pulled away.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you, I would have closed this shop and probably would have regretted it for the rest of my life. Your words taught me to move forward." Rin said, blushing. "I-I got to go and get ready for the commercial, but we'll talk later, okay."

Sesshomaru smiled lightly as he watched the petite woman rush out of the conservatory. He liked it when she was nervous. She looked really cute.

Rin used to be a stranger to him, but over the months she had turned into something more. She was more than a friend. She was the woman, who saved him from his internal pain. She gave a new meaning to his life.

_Thank you, Rin._


	20. Roses and Dress: Part Three

**Author's note:** I hope you'll all enjoy part three of 'Roses and Dresses'. This is the final ending for this particular story of mine. Please leave a review; it will help a lot. =3

**Word count:** 1,750

* * *

**_+Roses and Dresses: Part Three+_**

* * *

Rin poked her head inside her brother's bedroom to check on her guest. A soft smile appeared on her face as she watched Sesshomaru sleep peacefully on her brother's bed.

"Ah, I guess I should make us some breakfast." Rin mumbled as she walked off and headed to the kitchen. She turned on the stove, before she took out some pans from the top shelve nearby the dish rack. She then placed the pan on the heating stove. She then went and rummage through the refrigerator for some eggs, and the cooked white rice she had stored in a container.

After setting the food on the stove to heat up, she went to set up the small table with the plates and cups.

Sesshomaru woke up feeling refreshed. His stomach seemed to grumble asking for food, but he had gotten used to ignoring that feeling. He had gone through days when he could barely get a bite of food. His nose then picked up the smell of cooking egg.

He then remembered that he had spent the night at Rin's house. They had both been working and had stayed after work hours, before he had offered to walk her home. She had then insisted that she make them dinner and the next thing he knew, he was spending the night over in her house. Their relationship was expanding into a new horizon.

Sesshomaru gazed at the masculine room that had trophies and posters decorating the room. His gaze was immersed with the photo portrait, where Rin and her brother were smiling in his direction. Rin's brother was wearing a business suit, and Rin was wearing a fancy dress. They made a cute sibling family.

_Hn, cute…._ Sesshomaru thought, before he stood up and tried straightening the wrinkles out of his clothes.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and started heading towards the front door of the house. It would be best if he left, he knew that he shouldn't have spent the night here, again. He paused in his trek by the kitchen frame, his attention captured by the beautiful woman who was sitting on a chair. Rin had one of her forefingers making a circling pattern on the rim of the tea cup. She seemed to be immersed by the reflection inside the tea cup.

"Morning," He said, feeling awkward. He was hardly amiable or social with people after having lost touch with involving himself with the public.

"Good morning," Rin greeted after being startled out of her pensive mood. She smiled at him, before motioning to him to sit down. "I made us some breakfast. Won't you join me?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, before he walked over and took a seat on the kitchen chair. He stared at the delicious food that was served on the plate, which was placed in front of him. _I can't be rude; she did invite me to breakfast, the other day._

"Thanks for inviting to have breakfast with you." Sesshomaru picked up his spoon.

"Oh, it's no problem. I like having your company. It brings a nice feeling inside here." Rin voice was soft and her cheeks were rosy. Her hand motioned to her heart.

Rin leaned forward, her eyes closing. Sesshomaru hesitated for a few seconds; before he too leaned forward and lowered his face down to press his lips on top of hers. Rin smiled in the kiss, before pulling away.

He stared at her waiting for her to start eating, before he begins to eat. They both ate breakfast in contentment. Rin made small talk in between, and before they knew it. They had spent the whole morning talking with one another about silly topics, before venturing to more serious conversations.

"Say, Sesshomaru, do you ever think your father will come looking for you?" Rin asked in curiosity. She had her head resting on the palm of her hand. She watched as the light in Sesshomaru's eyes clouded. It was a sign that he became pensive and sad about the topic.

"I doubt it. He is a proud person. Of course, that doesn't mean, he doesn't know where I am right now. He probably hired an investigator to trail me. I mentioned to you the reason why he disinherited me. I was an egoist jerk to my employees, and I thought I had power over them."

"Now that I reflect on it, I realize how wrong I was. I believe you taught me to value people, more. I am grateful for your kindness-"

Rin leaned in and placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "It's okay. I'm sure that one day, you'll be able to reunite yourself with your family, again."

Sesshomaru felt relieved. It really did hurt him deep down to think about the past. But, talking about his past mistakes made him feel better, especially when he was in Rin's company. He knew his father meant well, and perhaps his father was waiting for him to return back home, voluntarily.

Rin made a funny face in front of Sesshomaru, trying to make him laugh. She didn't like to see the person she had feelings for to have such a sad expression. Surprisingly, her antics brought a smile on his lips.

His hands reached out and cupped her face, before he led her face to his. Their foreheads touched as they were pressed to each other. His lips once more descended on her mouth. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity. They shared kiss after kiss leaving them breathless.

Her lips were rosy.

"H-how about we go watch a movie? We both have the day off, today." Rin suggested, with a warm, sunlit smile.

"People, who date, do these sorts of things. If we're going to continue sharing kisses, then I think it is only proper that we start dating." Rin had stood up from her chair and tugged at Sesshomaru's hand to make him stand up and follow her.

"That's true." His lips pressed up against her forehead.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

Their hands intertwined with one another. He had no need to deny her affections for him, because he felt exactly the same thing for her. Dating a woman like her was like a dream come true from a fairytale.

"Mh, well they are playing this interesting movie about time traveling…. And afterwards, we could go get dinner."

-xxx

One Year Later~

Izaoyi thanked the maid, before walking down the hallway to find her husband. She smiled instantly when she found her husband resting on their bedroom. She glanced at the package in her hands and she knew that her husband would cheer up instantly.

They hadn't heard about Sesshomaru in almost two years.

InuTaisho's conscious was eating at him away. He was always worrying and regretting his cruel actions. He felt bad for throwing his eldest son out of the house and taking his job position and money away. He had left his son completely vulnerable and defenseless out in the world.

He had hoped his son would come back to plead forgiveness and admit he was wrong. But, his son never came back. The last thing they ever knew about Sesshomaru was that he had left the city.

"Dear, a package arrived for you. It's from Sesshomaru." Izaoyi spoke softly. She sat down next to him watching as InuTaisho's tired expression changed briefly. He sat up from the bed and rested his back on the post rest.

"Sesshomaru, is it really from him?" InuTaisho asked warily.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't think someone would be so cruel as to send a fake message from him." Izaoyi opened the seal of the package. She then handed a large yellow envelope to her husband.

InuTaisho took the yellow envelope into his hands. "Thanks."

"Let's see what's inside." He mumbled.

His hands unclasped the string from the envelope's head and ripped it open. He reached inside and took out a stack of photos. His eyes filled up with tears.

"Dear," Izaoyi reached to place a hand on his face as she wiped his tears. "Is he safe?"

"Yes, more than safe. I'd say he's even happy." InuTaisho said as he showed the first photo to his beloved wife.

Izaoyi gasped, before placing a hand on her mouth. Her eyes stayed immersed at the photo of Sesshomaru hugging a petite woman in front of the civil chapel.

The second photo revealed the beautiful woman holding out her hand that was wearing a gold wedding band.

"He got married." Izaoyi said in a cheerful tone.

They both continuously stared at the photos after photo, until finally they arrived on the last photo. It was a photograph displaying Rin sitting down on a chair with Sesshomaru kneeling next to her. His hands were pressed on top of her round, pregnant belly.

Izaoyi squealed in delight. She continued to stare at the photo with an endearing expression. _Sesshomaru may not be my legitimate son, but he is still my son. I'm so happy for him. _

"We're going to be grandparents, Izaoyi." InuTaisho said his voice thick with emotion.

He then reached into the envelope and took out a letter. He unfolded the letter and began to read it silently.

He exhaled a soft breath. His sharp and dancing eyes turned to stare at his wife. "Izaoyi pack our bags. We're going on a little vacation."

"Really? Oh, I can't wait." Izaoyi said as she stood up and went inside their walk in closet and started rummaging with their clothes.

InuTaisho laughed, heartedly. He felt rejuvenated.

-XX

Days later, InuTaisho found himself in the arms of his son, Sesshomaru. They both continuously asked for forgiveness and re-acquaintance themselves after a long absence. Izaoyi was overjoyed to actually have her daughter in law in front of her.

"Welcome home, it is truly a pleasure to finally be able to meet Sesshomaru's family." Rin said with a smile. Her hand rested on her round belly as she felt the baby kick lightly.

_**I'm glad that we're all reunited. I hope we will be able to stay like this, and will have great prosperity in our lives for the many years to come.**_


	21. Over the Rainbow

_**Over the Rainbow**_

**Disclaimer: The character's name (Takumi, Ren, and Naoki) and band name (Trapnest) belong to Ai Yazawa. Yuna Ito's songs are too incredible to be mine! InuYasha doesn't belong to me. **

A/N: This idea was inspired after re-reading volume one from the NANA manga. I'm just using them, because they inspired me to write this out. **Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**New author note: **Over The Rainbow was originally written to be chapter eight, but I decided to move it down to chapter twenty-one, so I could upload, "Can't buy me love: part two," next to chapter seven, so it could follow the story. Please go read chapter eight, if you're trying to find the second part of "Can't buy me love." Thanks!

X

X

X

X

X

_**Happy Birthday**_

Sesshomaru held out his right arm out as Ayame held his hand in her own soft grasp. His amber gaze drifted to the side as he glanced warily at the vocalist. His silver hair that reached below his waist was strewn about with the wind blowing in his direction. He wore a simple business suit with a green tie tucked in properly.

Ayame's curly and wavy hair was also flowing with the wind's direction. Her hair locks reached just at the length on her hips. Her red gown was embodied with black lace at the cleavage area and halter's straps. Her green gaze was staring away from her companion's amber gaze. Her red gloved hand felt warm within his firm, yet smooth hand. The ruby ring on her left hand glistened with the light's reflection.

Shippo's tall form stood a few feet away from the vocalist and bass guitarist. His light red-orange hair was picked up in a fashioned and in style, ponytail. He wore a dark green business suit that blended well with his jade colored eyes. A cigarette that was already lit was in his hand possession as his left hand was pocketed inside his side pant pocket.

InuYasha stood farther behind Shippo, the drummer. He stood in a similar position as Shippo, although he looked more carefree. His black hair was tied behind in a low ponytail. His black business suit contradicted Sesshomaru's navy business jacket. His dark violet eyes glanced absently at the cigarette's smoke coming from the lit cigarette in his hand.

The various white flashes of the camera were heard running in front of the band's group. After a couple of minutes, InuYasha started getting impatient in posing for the photographs taking place in the photo shoots.

"Alright, we're finished for today." Darren announced to the famous band members. Darren then started giving orders to his co-coworkers and assistants to wrap up the session.

Shippo sighed in relieve as he put out the lit cigarette with his shoe. His shoulders relaxed from the tense position he had been posing, earlier. "I'm going to get something to eat. Later guys," The young drummer said to his companions before he walked off from the set.

"Ayame, you should get some rest before we go out and play for tonight's concert." Sesshomaru said advising the vocalist. Ayame smiled at the stoic man," Alright. I'll see you in a few hours."

Ayame made her way out followed by her make-up assistant who did small talk on their way to the dressing room. InuYasha tugged lightly the chain around his neck as his fingers played absently with the safety lock inscribed with an 'R' letter.

_I wonder what Kagome is doing at this very moment._

Kagome walked inside the living room of her little sister's house. The radio's CD track was turned up to an intensifying high volume. The music was overwhelming, yet smooth as a lullaby tune. Kagome was always fascinated to find out that Trapnest always found itself on the top of the music charts.

She loved their music to pieces especially the young vocalist. She had to give her props to Ayame Aiwa for having an outstanding voice and a great sense of fashion. She and her sister had known the members of the group during their high school years, but fame always changed things. Her crush for the InuYasha, the guitarist hasn't changed much from the past. In fact, she found herself fascinated with Ren- that was InuYasha's artist name in the music industry- despite the fact that it was a one sided love.

Shippo also known as Naoki had been a very good friend. She used to always bring him candy and share her home-made cooking with him when he forgot to bring money. He was such an adorable fellow despite being a mischievous person with his anonymous pranks. Shippo and her younger brother Souta were the best of friends.

Ayame, who was known as Yuna and the Princess of Trapnest had been a quiet and shy person. Kagome was unfortunately not able to befriend her, because Kouga, the guy Ayame liked had a crush on her. They were never seen as enemies, but it was obvious that Ayame felt uncomfortable being near someone like her. Of course, Kagome was okay with that and still managed to talk with the girl on many occasions.

She always found herself staring at InuYasha and Sesshomaru during the hallways breaks. She also liked attending their tennis matches during school competition. She eventually got around to talking to them as she tried her best to impress them. She got to know InuYasha a lot more than Sesshomaru because they always bickered constantly about the littlest things. You could say it was a twisted hate- like friendship. Her younger sister was the one to be able to talk on many occasions with Sesshomaru. She never really knew if they became friends or not.

"Brings back memories, huh," Rin said as she settled her pencil inside the pink pencil case. Kagome had been standing in the living room for quite a while now as Rin had been busy sketching a new wedding dress design for her new client.

"Huh? Oh, yeah definitely," Kagome replied back as she smiled at her sister before settling besides her. "Do you like it?" Rin asked as she showed off her new design for the fashion line. Kagome stared at the many layered dress with its incarnated beads and lace. "I think it looks gorgeous." Kagome replied back after complementing the sketch.

"Great, then I'm sure that my new client will love it. I don't want to get on her bad side." Rin said as she put aside the booklet pad inside her portfolio. "What's her name?" Kagome asked as she handed Rin her other sketches lying on the tabletop.

"You already know her, sis. It's Kagura." Rin replied back in a small tone. Kagome gaze a side way glance before answering," Oh, I see."

Rin and Kagura had been the best of friends since childhood, but high school changed things. Kagura started talking a lot to many boys and grew popular with the' in crowd' clique. Rin had watched behind the shadows as her kind and only friend turned selfish, fooling everybody with her sweet demure.

"So, grand chef what did you bring me, today?" Rin asked as she changed subjects. Kagome beamed proudly as she stood up. "I brought you a piece of my precious Chocolate Pie. Today's business at the bakery went splendidly." Kagome said.

"Really, well then, I can't let that piece of pie go to waste now can I?" Rin acknowledged with hunger as her mouth watered for that piece of heaven delicacy. "Of course," Kagome chuckled as she followed her sister out of the living room.

"So, did you win the contest?" Kagome asked as Rin busied herself getting a cup out of the cabinet. Rin had entered a drawing contest to see if she could win a back stage pass to Trapnest's upcoming concert. Rin twirled around with a smile on her lips, "No, but they did like the poster I illustrated after them; they send me a lovely letter with all their signatures."

"That's great; too bad you didn't have the chance to ask them your request." Kagome understood that she was a little upset as Rin returned the gallon of milk back inside the fridge. "Yeah, I know. I really wanted them to perform a few songs live at my birthday party. Although, I know that it may be impossible because of their busy schedule." Rin replied back.

"Well, let's hope that luck is on your side this time and they remember about your birthday." Kagome said as she handed Rin the plate with the piece of pie and a plastic fork. _I just hope they received my letter and InuYasha took account of what we spoke on the phone the other day in mind and soul._ Kagome hoped silently in prayer.

**losin' it...**  
**losin' it yeah oh why oh**

**losin' it...losin' it**  
**we're losin' truth...everytime**  
**we're losin' way...all along**  
**we're losin' time...every moment**  
**we're losin' dream...tell me why lose yeah**

Ayame smoothed her green dress as she settled herself on her favorite red couch. She reached with joy the glass of water to refresh her throat. She loved the exciting and adrenaline music and singing on stage gave her. Tonight's concert had been a blast as she watched her millions of fans beam smiles of happiness up to her and the band's direction.

Shippo took out his favorite Yo-yo and started playing around with it as he twirled the object back and forth. InuYasha rolled his eyes at Shippo's childish antics as he allowed his finger to key with his guitar strings.

Sesshomaru was sitting next to Ayame as he read a few lines of the context in the book that his hands held. Thirty- five minutes have already passed since the concert had come to an end. They were inside the comforts of their tour bus. It had been a tough and busy week with balancing photo shoots, and performing a whole week in Seattle before they would depart to head to their next destination tour stop.

They had performed five different concerts in various arenas found within the city of Seattle. It was a process that they had accommodated throughout the four years working in the music industry. "InuYasha, I thought you were going to attend some random club, tonight." Ayame stated as she stared at InuYasha. "Feh, it doesn't matter. I don't feel like wasting myself, tonight." He replied back as he continued playing his guitar in a low song rhythm.

"Ayame is Kouga coming to pay you a visit, tonight." Sesshomaru asked as he flipped the page of his book. Ayame gave her partner a sideways glance as her ringlets bounced with the flow of her movement. "No, he isn't. He said he's going to attend a birthday party or something like that." Ayame replied back.

To the public and their fans, they were both known as a couple. All CD's, magazines covers and articles, photo shoots, and concerts had an implication that they were a pair. Ayame was the princess of Takumi, the bass guitarist; she was also dubbed that title on Trapnest.

The truth was that they were just friends putting a frontier that fans wanted and desired for. Ayame did have a crush on Sesshomaru, but he was already taken. She had never met his girlfriend, but InuYasha had described the woman as a very elegant and wise person. She knew that she was no match for such a prospect and had decided to move on. Kouga wasn't the type of man she wanted, but she was putting her best effort to return the feelings back. She had, had a crush on him back in high school, but things were different now. She didn't really know who to trust. Fame wasn't always a pretty thing when it came to love.

"Hn, I see." Sesshomaru replied back as he tucked a bookmark on the page he desired to read later on. InuYasha had stopped playing his guitar and stared at Sesshomaru before standing up to settle his guitar in his guitar case.

Shippo watched in curiosity as he stopped playing with his toy and took out a piece of bubble gum. "Where are you going Sesshomaru?" he dared to ask in mischievous. Sesshomaru glanced at Shippo apathetically before turning his attention once more to the door leading outside the tour bus.

"He's finally going to go visit his girlfriend. I'll see you guys around." InuYasha said as he followed suit after his brother.

"Why don't they ever take me with them?" Shippo whined before an idea came into mind. "Hey, Ayame you want to play video games with me?" he asked his red- head companion. "Sure, but if we play video karts I'm not taking the blame if I kick your butt." Ayame said as she stretched out a little while standing up from the couch. "Bring it." Shippo flaunted as he smirked at Ayame's challenge.

* * *

**oh why don't you notice?**  
**oh why don't you know this?**  
**surely baby hey yeah**  
**so only we can find it**  
**surely baby hey yeah**  
**so only we can find it**

* * *

The party had started at six o' clock and during the last seven hours the music coming from the DJ in the backyard had been playing to accommodate the guest at the party. The birthday cake had already been cut and divided into portions to its guests. More than thirty boxes of wrapped gifts were strewn about the living room of the small mansion.

The backyard was filled with dancing people who were still drinking away the night. Kagome thanked and walked Sango and Miroku out the front door as they stepped into the front yard.

"Thank you for coming again." Kagome said as she patted Sango's hand. Sango smiled widely," No problem, we had a blast, but I have to wake up early for work, so yeah."

"No worries. I'm thinking of sending the guest home soon, because I don't want our neighbors to complain about the loud music playing past midnight." Kagome explained.

"Alright, well I'll see you on Monday, Kagome. I hope Rin loves my gift." Sango said as an afterthought before helping a drunk Miroku walk down the driveway to their car. "Bye!" Kagome said with a wave.

Kagome entered inside the living room to find Rin opening a birthday gift in melancholy. "What's wrong, Rin?" Kagome asked surprised to see her cheerful sister so down on her birthday party. "Oh, it's nothing Kagome. I'm just tired that's all." Rin replied back with a small smile.

"I see. Well, it's getting late so I'm going to start sending people home, hm Kay." Kagome said as she rubbed her hand on Rin's head. "Hey!" Rin exclaimed with a pout as she fixed her mussed hair.

"Thanks' again, kagome for hosting this party for me." Rin said behind her back, as kagome waved her off with a smile.

Rin's fingers played with the lace of string on the gift. She was wearing a yellow dress mixed with orange hues. Her dress sparkled in the light with the glitter that adorned her. It had no straps on the halter as her bare shoulders were revealed. Her orange high heels shoes tapped absently on the tiled floor before she finally allowed herself to succumb to grief.

Tears ran down her face. Thankfully her mascara was water proof and didn't run down, but if she kept up this up, it might just ruin her complex state. Rin rubbed her thumb across a fat tear as she tried to stop the sadness from overflowing again.

_Everything is just so damn complicated. _

Rin had her head pressed to palm of her hand as she stared at the shiny reflected floor. Footsteps were heard coming across the living room. She ignored the person hoping she or he would leave her alone to wallow in her state.

She was in love with him, but was he in love with her? Or was he just using her, like the other boyfriends she had in the past that dumped her. All this things were running inside her head unclear and undecided.

_It's been three damn years without a single sign of appreciation coming from him._

The cushion seat next to her sunk down a little as someone had taken the liberty to sit down. Rin wiped the remaining fresh tears of frustration before lifting her head up. Her honey brown eyes stared in shock at the man sitting next to her.

He has long silver hair that reached below his waist. His demon markings that were maroon stripes and a crescent moon were the most beautiful thing she had seen all day. He was wearing a formal black business suit and had a bouquet of fresh red roses lying on his lap.

His hand gently cupped her chin as he lowered his head toward her height. She stared into his eyes that were moldering in a warm golden hue. "You actually came." She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, Rin." He mumbled as he allowed his thumb to caress the side of her cheek. He knew that he was the shallow bastard that always left his girlfriend planted on her special days when she needed him the most. He wondered if he could ever make it up to her.

"Please don't cry anymore." He said as Rin pressed her hand against his own. "When did all start falling apart?" Rin questioned as she removed his hand from her face. "I don't know." Sesshomaru replied back keeping hold firm on her hand.

She was finally giving up. She wanted to run away from this relationship and clear the area from his sight.

"We hardly see each other. We don't speak with each other anymore." Rin explained the main faults in their relationship that was breaking them apart. He was famous, while she was not.

"What kind of relationship am I really in, huh?" Rin asked as she tried to pull away from his grip. "Rin," His deep voice echoed her name from his lips. "I feel like the weight of the world is crushing me. It's stealing my happiness." Rin whispered harshly, as she opted to wringing the collar of his jacket with her free fist.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he allowed the bouquet of roses he brought for her to fall to the floor. He had shifted his body to face her. "Damn it, Sesshomaru! Stop changing the subject!" Rin screamed fire burning in her eyes.

"I'm not." He replied back coldly. "Where does trusting you have to do anything with our situation?" Rin threw back at him. Her anger was immeasurable.

She stared back into his icy stare. It was a mistake to look into his eyes that she could easily read. "I won't let you go if that is what you wish. Your words are meaningless to me." His baritone voice said as his breathe could be felt on her face.

"I'm too deep in love with you to let you go now." He mumbled as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She was so close to the edge of falling deeper in love with this man that she couldn't run from his arms. _He said he loved me. _Rin thought passionately as she pressed her lips against his as if her life depended on it.

Kagome watched as the last of the guests left for the evening. She had already taken care of the paying the DJ for his job as he and his crew packed things up. "I guess the party is over." InuYasha stated as he walked over to Kagome.

Kagome's tired face broke into a smile."InuYasha, you arrived a little too late, don't you think?" Kagome asked the taller man.

"Yeah, well life is complicated for us in many ways." He said as he wrapped his arms around her frame. Kagome glared at the man," I'm not forgiving you if that is what you came here for."

"You look tired, kagome." He said in earnest. "It's past one in the morning, you idiot. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome stated as she was tempted to step on his shoe. He wasn't letting go of her and she didn't like it. "Let go of me, InuYasha." Kagome said in frustration. "I need to go check up on Rin."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's pretty busy with Sesshomaru at the moment." InuYasha said as he tapped her red lips. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked annoyed at InuYasha's antics. _Why can't the idiot just kiss me, for fucking gosh sakes? _

"Oh, you know what I mean." He stated in a suggesting tone. Kagome blushed as her lips parted slightly as she got what InuYasha was saying. _I guess Rin's got a busy night ahead. She has Sesshomaru all to herself. What a lucky, girl._

* * *

**We know love...believing. We can share the pleasure of living it.**


	22. Fire

_**Fire **_

The fire grew bigger as the blazing burning flames ate alive the house. The roof and the second floor were starting to tear down as they collapsed down to the first floor into a heap of burned wood.

People ran out off the house screaming in agony as the fire cover them from head to toe. Rin stood planted in front of the house several feet away from the burning atmosphere.

She was wearing a white dress that was stained with black powdered ashes. Her cheeks were also stained with black smudges of ash. In her hands, she held a bouquet of Tiger Lilies that were also dirty with dark filth soot.

Rin slowly took a hand off her bouquet of flowers as her once white gloved hand reached out towards the direction of the house. The glove was now dark like ink-

Inside that house, her soon to be in-laws were lying on the floor wrapped with death. Alongside them was also Rin's soon to be husband. They were all gone. They left her all alone.

It was inside this house that she was planning to get married. It was in this house that she was planning to have many children with her beloved.

Right now, all those dreams had been stolen away from her.

And, she knew who the culprit was.

2:01pm

Sango helped Rin put on her long white veil. She made sure to attach carefully the teeth of the comb securely into the bun of Rin's rigorous hairstyle. Loose strands of waves followed down from the small bun that held most of her hair up.

"Isn't this exciting, Rin? You're finally getting married." Sango said conversing with the younger girl. "Okay, all done. You can look in the mirror now."

"Thanks," Rin breathed out. Her voice came out shaky due to the nervous tension she was currently experiencing. This was the big day after all.

She stood up from the chair and walked over to the large length mirror. Her warm honey brown eyes stared at the reflection of the perfect bride.

Her white long and smooth dress traveled splendidly down her body giving a define curve to it. The dress's skirt didn't have a large poof to it, but it did run a good width with its double layer.

Her makeup was simple and not extravagant like other brides. She was wearing light mascara on her eyelashes to give them volume and her lips were glossed up with a layer of transparent pink lip gloss.

"I...I look very pretty. Thank you Sango." Rin said softly giving her back to the mirror. She allowed Sango to hug her fiercely, but not too tight that would dishevel the dress.

"Okay, well I'm going to check on my brother, now. I'll come back shortly with my father so we can go downstairs to escort you to the altar." Sango said trying to contain her excitement. Rin had lost her family when she was young and so Kohaku's father was doing the honor of walking Rin down the aisle.

Rin watched her sister in law walk out off the room. She took a slow breath knowing in anticipation that the wedding ceremony would start soon. The ceremony would be taking place at this very house, downstairs in the large spacious living room.

"So, tell me again why you're getting married to him?" A voice asked from behind her.

Rin whirled her body to face the mirror. Inside, the mirror stood a tall slender man with long silver hair.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, in hesitation. It was him. It was the gorgeous man that had appeared before her a few days prior, when she had gone to the bridal shop to pick up her wedding dress.

"I didn't want to miss the chance of getting to see you dressed like that, so lovingly." Sesshomaru replied back. He stared at Rin with a territorial gleam in his eyes.

"After all, you are mine." The demon stated.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not yours?" Rin retorted back.

"You can say that as many times as you want, but the truth lies on your body." Sesshomaru glanced at the open curtains of the window and into the sunlight. He hated the sunlight.

Rin knew what he was thinking at this very moment. He was after all a creature of the night.

"My birthmark doesn't have anything to do with you. It is just mere coincidence that we both share the same crescent moon." Rin held her distance away from the mirror.

"That may be…but you can't deny the feelings you have for me."

"What feelings are you talking about? I have none for you." Rin glared at the mirror ignoring the pang of regret in her chest.

"There just hidden deep inside your heart." He replied back fluidly. He turned to give his back to her, before he disappeared and Rin's reflection reappeared in the mirror.

Rin held the urge to bite her lower lip before she allowed her gloved hand to trail down to her abdomen and caress the crescent moon birthmark that was hidden underneath her clothes.

"He's lying. I only have feeling for Kohaku." She murmured audibly trying to convince herself. Rin then proceeded to pace around the room trying to look forward to her wedding and getting to see her friends clapping for her and congratulating her.

XXXXXX

"I know you already know this, but I have to say it again. Welcome to the family, Rin." Kohaku's father said as he patted Rin's hand softly.

"T-thank you," Rin said holding back her tears.

The middle age man looked intently at his soon to be daughter in law, before he turned to stare ahead at the carpet pathway that led to the altar, where the groom was awaiting patiently, but nervous.

Kohaku smiled widely when he saw them entering inside the room. The wedding theme song was playing in the background being played by violin performers. Rin smiled cheerfully, before she noticed a shadow cast over the archway of flower. The shadow seemed to be taunting her.

Kohaku noticed that Rin's smile had creased to a frown. Her eyes were gazing at something else that was standing from behind him. He softly mouthed her name hoping to bring her back to him.

The flowers decorating the benches, where the guest sat lit up with fire, followed by the carpet. Screams and anxiety soon filled up the living room as people tried to make their way out of the burning house.

"Kohaku!" Rin screamed watching as the black shadow engulfed his body. When the shadow dispersed from kohaku's body, the only thing left was an empty shell of a body.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran forward to hold and embrace kohaku's body. "Why is this happening to me? Why now?" she asked to no one in particular as she ignored the fire surrounding her. It was odd, but for some reason the fire wasn't hurting her.

Her body trembled in fear as Rin watched the fire and shadow consume everything inside the living room. All the preparations for her wedding had gone to waste.

She could see clearly the shadow was actually a black blob of ink wearing a Noah mask.

"Get up." Sesshomaru commanded

Rin turned to glance up at the man with silver hair. She noticed that in his hand he held a sword that was unsheathed.

"…It was you. You brought this monster to ruin my wedding." Rin exclaimed slapping away his hand that was held out for her to take.

"I'll explain everything later." Sesshomaru stated calmly. He took a step forward, before rushing forward to attack the masked shadow.

"Get out of here, while you can." This were his last words, before Rin found herself running out of the room looking for a way to escape from this rotten hole that her life was becoming into.

**Present time:**

But, she knew no one would believe her. Neither the police, nor the officer inspectors would believe her rabid story, once they arrived with the fire department and an ambulance in tow.

So instead of staying around to answer their questions, she simply fled the scene like a criminal. Rin walked down the abandoned pathway lined up with large bulky trees. She walked for what seemed to be an eternity to her, afraid of the shadows looming over her.

When she finally reached the end of the pathway, she turned to glance back hoping to catch a glimmer of her burning house. She found none, only the full moon high in the sky.

She then turned to face forward only to find Sesshomaru standing in front of her. Her first instinct was to shriek out loud, but something impend her from doing so.

"W-what is going on? I'm lost and confused." Rin breathed out.

"In my world, there are monsters called demons that transport themselves to your world seeking for healthy souls to feed upon. Tonight, they decided to go after him." Sesshomaru said referring to Kohaku.

"If you knew this, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you stop it, earlier?" Rin burst out hitting him with her hands on his chest. She was starting to become a little desperate starting to believe that she needed to be locked up in a psyche ward.

"I can only come out at night to this world." He said, before grabbing her wrists, being careful to not graze her skin with his claws. "Besides, I had no intention of saving him. You're the one I want."

Rin held her breath as she turned to gaze into his eyes. His eyes were cold, but for some reason she could also see endearment in them.

"I'm telling you that I don't know you." Rin said, noticing the distance between their bodies, become closer as he pressed her body against his own.

"You do know who I am. I just need to remind you." Sesshomaru's voice was low and husky.

Rin closed her eyes, ignoring the ache she felt throbbing on her abdomen. "Stop it. You're making me believe that I've gone insane. All this talk of different worlds and monsters are just myths."

She felt his breath on top of her lips as she tried to inch away, but was unable to as his lips covered her mouth. The sensation of having his mouth against her, felt comforting and familiar. Rin felt her lips move against his own, before he slipped his tongue inside the caverns of her mouth.

Her honey brown eyes widened in shock as the iris of her eyes dilated. She heard herself gasp inside his mouth, before closing her eyes and enjoying the thrilling sensation run across her body.

When their mouths parted saliva ran down her chin. Rin opened her eyes staring into Sesshomaru's molten amber eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered in recognition.

"You remember." He said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why did you let kohaku-kun die? In this life, I was going to marry him and live my life with him. Why did you intervene?" Rin asked tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rin. But, I couldn't live my life without you, there." Sesshomaru answered, he didn't want to see Rin cry in sorrow.

"I know I was not able to save his human life, but will this help you feel better?" Sesshomaru opened his hand. A blue glowing soul appeared on the palm of his hand.

"Kokaku..." Rin whispered audibly. She reached out and took his soul into her possession.

"I thought the demon ate him." Rin said, before pressing a kiss on Kohaku's soul. The soul dispersed heading up towards the sky.

"Thank you for saving his soul." Rin said with a shy smile.

She felt much more at ease knowing Kohaku would have a chance to be reborn, again. Rin knew nothing else was holding her back. She could leave this world behind and join Sesshomaru, once more.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can I go home with you?" Rin titled her face to the side.

"Of course," He said as he leaned his mouth to press against her neck. His fang nipped gently the skin.

A portal opened from behind Rin, before Sesshomaru escorted his beloved inside the portal that would transport them back to his time. Now that he had Rin back at his side, he would make sure to treat her with a lot of love and endearment.

"I think deep down, I've been waiting for you to bring me back. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said, hugging Sesshomaru tightly wanting to be held close to her lord.

"I'm just glad, your back. Rin, I love you." Sesshomaru held on to Rin's hand not wanting to loose her again. "I love you, too." Rin said having no regrets in leaving behind her world.

* * *

** Author's note: **I hope you'll have a good Halloween and if you don't celebrate the candy giving, well I hope you'll still have a good day. This is also my first time writing a story with a reincarnated Rin. Did you like my story? Please review to tell me, thanks! **=)**


	23. Rin's winter

**Author's Note: **Here's an old story I wrote about a year ago for a contest. I was listening to precious by Yuna Ito and several Christmas theme songs when I wrote this. This is my first feudal era story, so please keep that in mind while you read this.

* * *

_**Rin's Winter**_

Rin's arm extended to reach out to touch a star in the sky. The stars twinkled brightly in the cold night. She wished to be able to feel the star in her hand, but the star was simply too far away. Rin sighed before she dropped her hand to her side.

_'Sesshomaru-sama, will I have the chance to see you this winter?'_

The wind billowed through her hair. She heard footsteps behind her causing her to turn around. She found Kagome standing a few feet away from her. Kagome smiled at the younger woman, before stretching out her hand for Rin to take.

"Rin-chan, we should head back inside the hut. Kaede said that tonight it will get colder. I even made tea for everyone."

"Okay, Kagome-san," Rin answered as she walked over and placed her hand inside Kagome's. They both walked back to the village, together. The silence was peaceful and serene.

"Kagome-san, is it true that Kohaku-kun is coming to visit the village, tomorrow?" Rin asked breaking the silence between them. Kagome gave Rin a sideways glance, before responding. "Yes, that's true. "

"Rin-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it that you wish to ask me?" Rin consented. She was curious to find out what Kagome wanted to ask her.

"What do you feel for Kohaku-kun?"

Rin stayed silent for a moment, before answering.

"Ah, well he's a very good friend. I really enjoy our conversations. It makes me happy to know that Kohaku-kun is doing well." Rin answered with sincerity.

Kagome nodded, before inquiring again.

"Okay, what do you feel for Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is very important to me. When I was younger and I traveled with him, he protected me countless of times and he was always there for me. He is someone I can confide in and…."

Rin felt embarrassed, but continued with her explanation.

"He makes my heart feel really happy, every time I hear his voice." Rin said, speaking the last few words in a soft voice.

Kagome smiled, but stayed silent. She had already known where the younger girl's heart resided in, but she wondered about Sesshomaru's. His personality was hard to decipher.

Rin was the first one to reach the front of Kaede's hut. She glanced towards her companion.

"Kagome-chan, why are you asking me about my feeling towards Kohaku and Sesshomaru-sama?" She questioned with her face titled to the side.

"Well, I had been wondering for some time now where your feelings reside. You are growing older and there will come the time when you will get married."

"Yes, that's true." Rin agreed thinking about what Kagome was telling her.

Kagome smiled before pushing aside the bamboo cover from the doorway. Rin followed behind Kagome before walking over to greet Kaede with a hug.

"Kaede, do you want me to bring in more wood for the fire?" Rin asked as she stood in front of the fire. The fire was slowly dying down.

"I already brought the wood, kiddo." Inuyasha's voice reached her ears. He walked inside the hut carrying a good pile of wood.

"Inuyasha, welcome back," Rin greeted amiably.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kaede thanked him.

The older woman patted Rin's hand," If you'd like, you can serve the tea for us, Rin."

"Okay," Rin answered, happy to help.

Rin picked up the kettle carefully and started serving tea inside the ceramic cups. She spent the rest of the evening hearing the adventures of Inuyasha's journey. Inuyasha had gone to see Totosai looking to create a sword with his fang. He wanted to pass a fang sword to his soon to be born child. Kagome was carrying his child of two months. Inuyasha had said he wanted to honor his father's legacy.

Rin went to sleep late that evening. She had noticed that it had started to snow outside. It took her a while, before she finally fell into a warm slumber curled near the hearth.

She felt a warm hand pressed against her cheek causing her to stir awake. Rin found Kaede still sleeping on her futon. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She wondered if she had dreamed up that warm presence.

Rin picked up her orange cloak and draped it around her shoulders. She was about to go outside to inspect the weather, when she spotted a rectangular box sitting near her abandoned futon. Last night, she hadn't slept on her futon

Rin walked curiously over and took off the lid from the box. She gasped in surprise. Inside the box, she found winter boots. She glanced at her bare feet before a smile lit up in her face. _'Sesshomaru-sama was here.'_

She picked up the winter boots and slipped them around her feet. She tugged at her cloak more firmly, before she ran outside and searched the area for a sign of him. She found none.

_'Where are you,Sesshomaru-sama?'_

She noticed the village was covered in a heavy blanket of snow.

She ran down the villager's path and headed towards the outskirts. She could spot bare tree branches around, but still no sign of her lord.

Rin began her ascend up a hill running all the way. Her breath formed puffs of breath, when it came into contact with the chilly air.

When she reached the top of the hill, she had to stop to recuperate her breath. She wiped the small drops of perspiration from her forehead, before she surveyed the area.

Pine trees stretched across the land and Rin strained her eyes to spot him through the white snow. Just when she was about to give up, she spotted his silhouette figure kilometers away from her. He was walking away from her life, again.

Rin wasn't about to let him do that to her, again. She didn't want to spend another lonely winter without him. She ran towards him. The snow crunched beneath her winter boots.

Her hair billowed against the air and her cloak was flimsily gripped with one hand. She was wearing the kimono that he had given her for her seventeenth birthday. Lotus flowers were imprinted on the fabric.

Her lips parted to call out his name as he became closer to see. She could see his long silver hair, his familiar armor over his chest, and his Mokomoko wrapped around his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru-Sama,"

Her feet stumbled across the snow. She tried to regain her balance, before she fell down into the snow. Sesshomaru turned sideways to see his ward running up the hill calling out to him.

He was surprised to see her strong determination to reach him. His amber eyes stared firmly on her flushed face as Rin reached out with open arms to him.

Rin reached out to embrace her lord Sesshomaru. She pressed her cheek against the cold metal of his armor plate. Her winter boots had sunk down into the snow. Sesshomaru had his right hand outstretched touching her shoulder to hold her balance against him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I came looking for you." Rin whispered with all the courage she had inside her.

Sesshomaru stared down at the young human woman. She looked at him through her dark accentuated lashes.

Rin continued to embrace her lord Sesshomaru as the sun slowly melted the snow away. Sesshomaru reached out with his left hand and placed it on top of Rin's head.

"Rin," He said her name with kindness.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can I spend winter with you?" She dared to ask. She hoped he wouldn't reject her.

Rin silently enjoyed Sesshomaru-Sama's affectionate caress.

Sesshomaru brushed strands of black hair with his claws.

"You may spend the winter with me."

Rin opened her eyes and stared up at him with a sunlit smile, "Thank you."

They both began there descend down the hill walking into the forest. Sesshomaru's right arm remained draped across her shoulder. He quietly listened to Rin tell him stories, accompanied with her laughter.

xxx


	24. Good Girl Gone Bad

**Author's note: **This is another old story I wrote during the summer. This story is based on several lady gaga's song. I don't really like all her music, but those songs helped me write this story... I apologize for strange plot. I also listened to some of Rihanna's music, so the title of the story is based on Good Girl Gone Bad and the religious theme on this story is very subtle. If you decided to read this I just want to say, thank you for reading my story.

* * *

**I'm a Good Girl...**

* * *

There was a time when the nation was different, but things change over the years.

Today's nation was divided into two classes. They were known as the superior 'wealth' class and the subordinate 'poor' class.

He was one of the most powerful men in the whole nation. His handsome features and the billions of dollars surrounding this man was what made women sought him. Men sought out to kill him desiring to gain his status in society.

His name is Sesshomaru Shikon.

What no one knew was that he had a secret. A dangerous secret…

Rin found herself standing outside of the church building. It was five minutes, before midnight stroke the tower clock. She let a big sigh escape from her lips, before she walked inside the church.

_I know he is a busy person, but it wouldn't hurt Sesshomaru to give me a call, sometimes. I sometimes feel like he is just playing with me. If that is the case, maybe it will be better if I stop seeing him as a romantic interest, and if possible stay far away from him._

She walked over to the confession section. She noticed that the priest was walking her way. She bowed in respect, before she took her place inside the confession stall.

Rin spent about half an hour inside the church, before she walked outside church and into the streets to go find a taxi.

The streets were particularly empty on this night.

She heard a scream of terror rise through the air. Rin surveyed the area with racing heart. Her hand gripped the strap of her purse.

A man wearing a ski mask over his face ran past Rin pushing her to the side. "Demon! It's the demon; he's come to get me." His raspy voice echoed as he ran down an alley.

Rin huddled herself near a corner trying to blend with the dark shadows.

Her fast racing heart was sure to give away her hide out.

Her honey brown eyes widened when she witnessed for the first time the appearance of the dark demon.

The dark demon was not a savior. He was neither a killer.

In fact, people didn't know what to label the dark demon. He was neither good nor bad. The dark demon simply roamed the city. He preyed on those that were corrupted. Most of his victims ended up in a psychiatric ward.

The dark demon was wearing white robes. His hair was long and silver. He had jagged markings on his disfigured dog like face. His eyes were blood red. He had sharp dangerous claws.

A green light glowed from his fingertip and melted whatever it touched.

Rin willed her legs to move, but she was petrified to her spot. Even though fear ran down her entire body, she also felt fascination. _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but this demon looks almost exactly like Sesshomaru. I mean, they both have the long hair and the tall lean built body. _

She then heard his voice. It sounded exactly like Sesshomaru's, except the demon's voice had a deep darker edge.

_Sesshomaru __**is **__the dark demon_. She thought, before fainting.

00000

The next day, Rin worked sturdily on a stack of files that were sitting on top of her large oval desk. She swivel the chair to the side of a cabinet, before she reached out and took out a receipt book from the lower shelve. She then returned to her work spot and continued working.

Kagura, she was one of Sesshomaru's office assistants, typed furiously at the keyboard as the light of the computer screen reflected on her reading glasses. She was busy encrypting information into the personal project she was editing for the company ceremony review. The review ceremony was two days away from today.

The heels of a woman clicked and clopped down the open hallway, before a woman with long white ashen hair entered the room where the two younger women resided in. The doors closed behind her, before she loosened the grip on her tablet.

Kana placed the tablet on top of the spacious marbled square table.

"Girls, how are you progressing on the assignments Mr. Shikon assigned you to work on?" She asked in an exhausted tone.

"I'm almost done." Rin replied in a cheery voice.

"I'm still at half-length with this project. The boss is going to fire me if I don't report to him, before the end of the week. Please can you help me?" Kagura pleaded for her sister's help.

Kana sighed, before nodding. "Fine, but you're buying me lunch for a week."

"It's a deal."

Kagura turned to stare at her other companion. She gave the girl a meaningful glare. "Don't speak a word about this to anyone. Got it?"

"Y-yes," Rin replied back with a stutter, before she focused her attention on work.

Rin's pager went off. The beeping could only mean one thing. The boss wanted her to report to his office. Rin fumbled with the pager, before she stood up and took her USB work with her.

-00

Sesshomaru stared at Rin with an intent stare. Rin squirmed under his gaze feeling awkward. She still couldn't get his demonic image out of her mind. She wasn't scared of him, even after finding out that he was not human.

He was born the way he was and she was not one to judge.

'_Why do I love this girl so much? She is so simple. She is from poor class. Yet, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on.'_

Sesshomaru thought intently, before he dismissed his thoughts.

"Rin, follow me." He requested, curtly. He walked over to his balcony doors and pushed them open. The illuminated night was closing in on them. He went to stand near the balcony rail.

Rin stood up and followed. _'I wonder if he knows that I know his secret.'_

She stood next to him and waited silently for him to speak, again. She gasped softly when she felt his arms grab her hips and hoist her up to sit on the balcony edge. His body was very close to hers.

His lips covered hers.

Rin made a small noise, before her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him back in gratitude for giving her the chance to love him. Their lips hungrily searched for one another.

0000

"This is the perfect opportunity. He couldn't have made himself an easier target." Chris commented under his breath. He cut the communication with his partner, before he picked up his rifle.

0000

"S-Sesshomaru, I…." Rin whispered, her forehead pressed against his.

"Today, I brought the most valuable diamond necklace just for you." Sesshomaru intervened. He didn't want to hear her confessions, just yet.

"I- You shouldn't have." Rin said, taken back.

Sesshomaru felt the shift of the air, change. His gaze narrowed as he swiftly pushed Rin to the side and caught a poisonous dart between his index finger and thumb. He threw the offensive object away and reached out to grab Rin, before she fell to her death.

Rin had a shocked gaze and her mouth was open in a silent scream. She hadn't expected to be pushed to the side like that. She had barely managed to balance herself, before Sesshomaru pulled her back to safety.

"I want you to leave. We'll talk, later." Sesshomaru's voice was rough.

Rin nodded dumbly, before she gave his hand one final squeeze and walked off. Her face was pale when she walked out of his office, and the secretary probably thought the boss had fired her.

0000

"Shit, I missed. He's one stubborn bastard." Chris communicated to his partner. He was running down the stairs of the building making his escape.

"Don't worry; I'll get him for you." A masculine voice responded back. The static followed, before Chris made to communicate, but a tall shadow loomed over him. Chris gave a backward glance, but found no one behind him.

"Huh… must be my imagination."

Sesshomaru's red gaze followed the man who tried to kill him.

000

Rin wrapped her scarf around her neck, before she walked across the street. She reached the sidewalk safely. She smiled inwardly thinking about the gift Sesshomaru had mention to her_. 'I have never worn a diamond necklace. It must be pretty. I can't wait to see it. I also forgot to thank him for saving me. Even though he was the one who pushed me…' _

She released a sigh, before stopping in her trek. She made a hand signal to catch the taxi's attention. It wouldn't be long before she would be home in her comfy warm sofa watching her favorite TV program.

Derek drove the car camouflage as a taxi, down the road. He was seeing red with anger_. 'It's her. She fits the description that Chris mentioned to me.' _

'_Don't worry brother; I will take care of him. I'll take away the most important person to him.'_ He pressed on the gas pedal gripping the steering wheel, before he swerved to the side ignoring the terrified look on the woman's face. The car made contact with her running body sending her flying across a patch of tall grass.

'_She shouldn't have been able to survive, and if she did those injuries won't heal up so nicely.'_ Derek smirked, before he backed out and placed the car on drive, again. He sped up driving away from the scene.

Her body was in terrible pain and she hurt all over. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

Blood was leaving her body. She didn't know if she was going to survive this. The agonizing pain and sadness consumed her. She heard a distant meow reach her unconscious form.

Rin had disappeared one month ago. Her body was nowhere to be found. As painful as it had been Sesshomaru was being forced to forget about her.

He swirled the alcoholic drink in his hand, before he drank the content in his glass cup. The ice cubes clinked together.

Anah gave his twin brother a side way glance. "The boss is still pretty upset about that girl who got away."

"Yeah, it seems so. I kind of liked that girl. She was a cute girl bringing us baked cookies." Anah's twin brother reminisced about the delicious cookies Rin used to make for him.

"Do you think the boss will get mad at us for calling the service of a hooker? I wonder if he'll even like the gift."Anah questioned Adam.

"Don't know. I just hope he'll feel better."

"Boss, we're going out to take a ten minute break."Anah said knowing the boss wasn't paying any attention to his bodyguards.

Anah and Adam walked outside of the house and stepped into the courtyard. Anah took out a box of cigarettes and handed one to Adam.

Adam reached out to grab it, but a heel clad foot kicked his hand away. A swift punch in the gut followed, before Adam found his face crushed on the ground. Anah had made to attack, but failed miserable against the fast opponent.

His opponent had agile flexibility and moved graceful like a mountain cat. Adam grunted in pain feeling the heel of the shoe dig into his skin, before surrendering to the sweet tempting, darkness.

Anah felt dangerous fingers pressing against his jugular vein. He gulped raising his hands in defeat.

Anah's green eyes stared at the woman in curiosity. _Such intoxicated scent... that's one sexy woman. _

Her eyelids wore a light shade of brown glitter, while her lips were glossed in light pink lipstick. Her leather dress was short, but not too promiscuous.

The woman smirked, before striking a soft spot on the bodyguard's body rendering him to unconsciousness.

'_It's time for payback... they killed me, because of you.'_

She placed a black face mask over her eyes, before she walked inside the house. She was sure that she would find him, there.

She silently admired all the pretty objects inside the house. She oohed and aww, before she caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru. Her eyes hardened, before she slinked her way forward.

Sesshomaru stared at the reflection that reflected on the glass cup. His gaze narrowed realizing that someone was inside his house. A person he hadn't invited.

He stood up from his seat that was facing the bar he owed. He turned around and met the woman half way.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" Sesshomaru asked coldly staring at the woman's pretty face. _Why does she look so familiar to me?_

"I heard you own a beautiful diamond necklace. It's a collector's item. I'm here to retrieve the diamond." She said pressing her chest against his. Sesshomaru stood collected, despite the heavenly scent belonging to this mysterious woman.

"Your name?" he asked professionally. _Your name is enough to find your lifestyle identity_."You can call me, kitten." She whispered, shyly leaning toward his face.

"Dare kiss me and I shall end the miserable waste of life that is you, you pathetic little-" Sesshomaru mange to say, before he felt her lips pressed against his own. Her lips seeking wantonly for his approval as she bit his lower lip, sucking on it. She felt his fang scraping on her bottom lip.

She pulled away with a satisfied smirk. "You were saying," she retorted, pulling her hand away from his grip.

She touched a wisp of his black hair. "You know, I like you better with silver hair."

Sesshomaru gazed fiercely at the woman. _How does she know about that?_

"Bye, lover boy," She whispered seductively, before she sprinted out of the room._ I love the feel of victory. _

The following night, Sesshomaru was not surprised to find her visiting him again. She was wearing tight leather pants and a red tank top. Her feet were clad in leather, black boot. The necklace he brought for Rin was placed around her neck. She had a black mask slipped over her eyes and was holding a whip in her hands.

She was lying casually on his bed.

"The necklace around your neck suits you," Sesshomaru said casually as he unbuttons the cuffs on the sleeves of his shirt. Her lips curved into a smile. "Is that a compliment? I'm surprised. You haven't made a move to attack me. You're not human, after all. You already know that I am not human, either."

The whip laid carelessly by her side.

"I don't need to use my demonic strength on you. You are a weak opponent," Sesshomaru replied back in an indifferent tone.

She growled, before standing up to pounce on him. They both rolled on the floor, before she manages to pin the demon down. She straddled his hips, before her lips turned into a pout.

"It's your fault, I'm like this. You are responsible for me."

"I'm not responsible for you. No woman will ever overpower me" He stated in a blunt voice. Sesshomaru flipped them over. Her legs wrapped around his torso.

"I hate you! You stupid..." She said hitting her fisted hands against his broad chest. She made no attempt to slap his hand away as he reached to remove the mask covering half of her face.

"No, you don't hate me, Rin. You just feel resentment, because I was not there to protect you." He said, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Whatever," Rin replied back, a little hurt. She stayed motionless underneath him. He was right, she didn't hate him. She still loved him very much.

She ignored the way his golden eyes turned red. Silver hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned forward and gripped her soft neck in his hands.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Rin asked, annoyed. Her fingers dug into his back, before her claws ripped into his skin.

Sesshomaru hissed in pain, but ignored it. "You were alive all this time, leaving me to think you were dead."

Rin gazed into his red eyes. Her hazel eyes stared at him with such innocence. She stayed silent and submitted to the darkness of the night.

She could feel the cold floor beneath her. She could feel his large hand stroke her hair, before his fingers delved in taking off her clothes.

Her breasts were exposed to him. They were round, firm, and her breasts nestled perfectly into the palm of his hands. He lavished her breasts with his hot mouth.

Rin gripped the back of his head as she encouraged him to continue pleasing her. She didn't dare to make a noise, afraid that she would break the passionate spell.

Sesshomaru didn't seem pleased about Rin's attitude to him touching sensitive areas of her body. He wanted to hear her cry out in passion and hear her noise of pleasure.

He resumed in his task of getting rid of all their clothes. A satisfied smirk touched his lips at the feel of her firm body pressed firmly against his own naked body.

He ran a hand down her hips and reached to grab one of her buttocks. His fierce red gaze penetrated her stare. He released a feral snarl before squeezing her butt ardently, making her cry out in fervor.

"No….Ngh"

"Ah…." Rin's cheeks were a rosy pink making her look more beautiful to his eyes.

'_Is this taboo? Is it taboo to make love?'_

Her mouth opened and released an exhilarating breath as her eyes silently watched the strong dog demon make love to her.

"Ah…Aaah"

The intimacy between them was rough, but tender. Sesshomaru knew deep down that Rin was marking his heart and his wrists as her own. When they became together with one another, it was as if they were bonding their lives together.

"Sessh-"

His mouth pressed hot kisses from her stomach all the way up to her breasts. Her legs were wrapped around Sesshomaru's hips. Their bodies equally pounded against one another as Sesshomaru delved inside of her. The thrusts were fluid and powerful causing her to moan in ecstasy.

Her hot mouth held his excited screaming lips against her own.

Making love it was unending, it was unchanging, it was like repeating these habitual urges they felt for one another, before they allowed themselves to both fall at the edge of pleasure and ride out the waves. The final climax was accelerating and they both reached their final peak with ardent screams.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered huskily into her ear. His breath was regulating. Rin could still feel his hot hands on her body.

They both silently enjoyed the sound of silence between them. Sesshomaru thought deeply about what his next words should be. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he just had this urge to satisfy his curiosity about Rin's feelings towards him.

"Marry me," Rin said in a bold voice.

His amber gaze stared at her tersely. He released her body and stood up taking his pants with him. "No,"

He then walked out of the room and headed to his personal home-made bar.

Rin sat up with tears in her eyes. It was the first time she had ever cried for him. She gathered up her clothes and sobbed into them. When she was done taking out her pain, she stood up and proceeded in dressing up.

Sesshomaru sat in his high stool wearing only a pair of pants. The bronze disks of his nipples were marred with scratch marks. His firm muscular body was tense. He could pick up the sound of Rin's sobbing. He glanced down to stare firmly at the floor.

_She seriously wants me to marry her…. but does she want me just because I'm the strongest demon. She seemed serious when she said,_

'_It's your fault, I'm like this. You are responsible for me.'_

*flashback*

His hands were firmly gripping the man's neck. He had the man dangling about five feet from the ground. A taxi car was parked carelessly on top of a hill with its car lights turned on.

Blood that belonged to Rin was smeared over the front of the car's defense. A huge dent, the size of a pot hole was rimmed over the hood that had droplets of blood splattered.

His hair was pure silver and his eyes red like the devil.

"What did you do to her?" His deep voice reached Derek's ears.

His hands scratched at the firm grip he had on his neck. Derek was having hard time breathing. But, his eyes were filled with hatred for Sesshomaru and no compassion or regret for taking the life away of a young woman.

A deep growl erupted from Sesshomaru's throat. His grip became tighter causing him to snap the head off the man's body. This man did not deserve to be locked up in an asylum. He deserved to die.

*end of flashback*

'_The idea of marrying isn't so bad…. I do love her.'_

He heard the rustling of clothes and he stood up and walked back into the room. He needed to talk to Rin and apologize for his cruelty. He had to explain to her that her proposal had momentarily stunned him.

He entered his bedroom, but found it empty of Rin's presence. The curtains flapped about as wind entered through the open window. He allowed a growl of frustration escape from his lips.

-00000000

The moonlight glow shined down on her body as she stood at the edge of a building. Rin's face was serious and focused on the fourteen feet height between the ground and her.

'_I won't cry, anymore. I don't want to show weakness. I'm a strong woman.'_

Her hand reached out behind her neck and released her hair from the hair band; she wore to pull back her hair. Strands billowed with the wind, before she leaned forward and threw herself from the building.

The wind rained down on her body like a thousand bullets. Her face viewed up at the sky as she gave her back to the descending ground. She flipped her body around with grace and landed on the floor with her hands and feet firmly pressed on the concrete cement.

Her ebony hair was in voluminous waves. Her lips wore a shiny pink coat of lip gloss. Her eyes were accentuated with long, dark eyelashes. Her honey brown eyes had a green tint to them.

Two striped markings marred the skin of her shoulders. A pair of triangular, cat ears sat on top of her head. She prowled about in the city's dark shadows, before something shiny and interesting caught her eyes.

'_In this new life I was given, I can do anything. If I want to be a thief, I can do it. If I want to steal from the wealthy and give to the poor, I can do it. After all, I can be anything I want to be. '_

*flashback*

Blood was leaving her body. She didn't know if she was going to survive this. The agonizing pain and sadness consumed her.

She heard a distant meow reach her unconscious form. _'Sesshomaru, why aren't you here?'_

Her pulse was weakening and she could feel her soul leaving her body. Her body had gone numb that she could not feel the cats surrounding her body. They nipped and bit at her flesh.

The cats' eyes gleamed with starvation as they gnawed at the dying carcass. The smell of death was suffocating.

Their fangs inserted deep down into the flowing veins of the young woman. Rin's closed eyes opened and she gasped her first painful breath of air. A new life flowed within her.

Her broken spine built new tissue and muscle tendons. Her bones tinged with the alteration of heighten strength and movement.

A black cat with dark brown orbs became engulfed in light and transformed into a woman with long legs, plump mouth, and ivory skin like the moon.

"I'm so happy that we were able to get to you on time. Children, welcome your new sister to the family." The female cat demon announced with a soft chimed voice.

Hands caressed and touched her body. Rin smiled weakly.

*end of flashback*

Kagome stood up from the porch steps and walked over to greet her sister. A red shiny motorcycle parked in the driveway.

Rin got off the motorcycle carrying a bag that held a carton of milk and cat treats.

"Rin, you're back. So, how did it go?" Kagome asked, in a quirky tone.

"It didn't go as planned," Rin answered handing the bag over to Kagome.

Kagome took the bag into her arms. "Well, what did you expect? I told you dog demons and cat demons don't mix. I mean, there isn't a law preventing us from becoming their mate, but it is very rare."

"I suppose your right, my fairy tale dream was too good to be true," Rin walked over and took a seat down the porch.

Kagome walked over and stretched down next to her. "There's something different about you."

"Really, I haven't noticed," Rin replied, nonchalantly.

"These markings on your shoulder weren't there, before. Did they appear due to your body going through changes?

"Most probable," Rin said, before returning back to the subject of Sesshomaru rejecting her.

"Kagome, do you think he will find a woman that isn't weak. He called me weak." Rin said releasing a dejected sigh. She hadn't gone to see Sesshomaru for three days, now.

"Well, I don't know him, so I can't tell you. But, I know you are a strong woman. Yes, you are still adjusting to your new life, but that is normal." Kagome said. She placed her chin on top of Rin's bare shoulder.

"Yes, I know I'm a strong woman. I shouldn't let the love I have for Sesshomaru, make me feel sad." Rin said.

"I got it, Rin. How about we go dancing, tonight?"

Kagome said as she pawed at Rin's necklace that had a small bell attached to it.

"Umm, sure," Rin answered with a small grin._ 'Kagome, you always know how to cheer me up.'_

"Yes! I'll go get my purse."

0000-

The club had an open roof and loud music playing. The music was pumped up and brought a surge of adrenaline to the dancing crowd.

Rin and Kagome danced the night away. They swayed their hips to the music and created a vibe no other women could compare.

Rin raised her hands on top of her head and into the air.

In the corner of the bar, Sesshomaru watched her with apprehension. His hand was fisted in irritation at all the male attention she was capturing with those seductive movements.

Didn't she know that she was wearing a tight, white dress? Rin's dress could almost be called transparent revealing the proud, firm shape of her breasts, and revealing the curves of her thighs. He could tell her skin was fragrant and soft to the touch.

His amber gaze also noticed how alluring she looked with her haphazardly pinned up hair, with several strands escaping.

'_Does she know how damned kissable her mouth is?'_

"Thanks, Kagome," Rin said as she clink her glass filled with vodka against Kagome's.

"No problem! That's what friends are for."

Rin downed down the vodka in one single swallow. The vodka burned down her throat, but felt oh so wonderful when it reached to her stomach. It warmed her up.

She handed her empty cup to a nearby male and walked off to dance some more.

Soon, the crowd started dispersing as dawn was slowly approaching. It was then that Sesshomaru decided to approach Rin. Kagome knowing Sesshomaru had been watching over Rin for a while now, decided to leave and give them their space.

Kagome swept her hair to one shoulder and gave a seductive smile to a handsome male. He took her hand in his and they both walked off together.

Rin leaned next to a column of the club's lounge room feeling tired out. She felt a masculine hand touch her shoulder. Her first instinct was to flip him over her shoulder, but instead she turned around and stepped on his shoe with her pink high heel stiletto.

Sesshomaru's scorching gaze glared into her surprised gaze.

"Sorry,"

Rin mumbled, before lifting up her shoe and took a few steps back. Sesshomaru kept a firm grip on her arm.

"I think you had enough fun for tonight. Let's go home." Sesshomaru said passively.

Rin's lips turned down into a frown.

"I'm not going home with you. What's wrong with you?"

"I should ask you that. We quarrel, because you want to get married and I don't, but that doesn't give you the right to leave the way you did."

"Is that what you call it, a quarrel?" Rin poked him on his chest. She tried to ignore the fact that she actually wanted to leave with him.

"Marriage isn't rushed, Rin. Yes, I admit you stole my heart at first glance, but that doesn't mean I'll agree with everything you want. That's not how relationships work."

Rin stayed silent thinking about what Sesshomaru said. Most keenly, on the part where he revealed that he loves her.

"Yes, that's true," Rin agreed feeling embarrassed. Maybe, she was too rash in leaving, but it still had hurt to hear him say no, after making love with him.

"So, we're still in a relationship? I thought you didn't want that, anymore." Rin's voice came out in a whisper.

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Rin, I thought I made that obvious to you." He said referring to the night they made love.

Rin felt her face flush. "Ah,"

"I don't give a damn that we are different. Or what other people might think of us. You don't know how relieved I am to know that you are still alive. I want you to stay by my side." Sesshomaru whispered the last words huskily into her ear.

Shivers ran up her back. Rin smiled and whispered back, "I would like that, too."

"Am I forgiven?" Sesshomaru asked as he planted a kiss on top of her pouty lip. Rin continued to pout after the kiss. She ran a hand down her hip catching his attention.

"Don't worry I forgive you," Rin said with a happy smile. A soft yawn escaped her, "Let's go to your house, okay."

"Alright," Sesshomaru replied back, with a smile of his own. She hooked her fingers under his dark tie, before reaching up to place a soft kiss on his mouth. Rin was longer human, but she still hadn't change much. Deep down inside her, she was still a good person at heart, despite her mischievous games.

000


End file.
